All Who See These Times
by JennyJoy4
Summary: Sequel to A Mysterious Way. Katie, a little older and wiser, is once more transported to Middle earth, in time to witness a great turning point in its history: the War of the Ring. While there, she witnesses a great turning point in herself, as well. COMP
1. Showing Up and Falling Down

Katie Johanson shivered and burrowed her mouth and nose deeper into her scarf. A bitter wind was blowing in her face. It was January, and she had just moved back to school after her Christmas and New Year holiday a few days before. Now she was starting on her new classes for the second semester of her junior year.

It had been more than a year since her last journey to Middle-earth, and her life had changed quite a bit since then. Most of her friends didn't know what to make of her. In some ways, she was the same Katie she had always been—full of jokes and teasing sarcasm, always ready for some good, clean fun. But there was something hard-to-define about her. Her father had summed it up when she had gone to visit him over New Year's. She had gotten irritated with him over something silly and yelled at him, then surprised him ten minutes later by actually apologizing for it rather than just letting it slide like she normally would have done.

"You're turning into your grandmother," he had said jokingly, but she could tell he was impressed.

She grinned. "Thanks. I take that as a compliment," she answered.

But however heart-warming that episode had been, Katie was a bit frozen at the moment. She put her head down into the wind and walked on. She had just left her psychology class in the Science Center, and now had to walk the whole way across campus to her dorm. It wouldn't have bothered her on a nice day, but it was a frigid out, and it was nine-fifteen in the morning.

All she wanted at the moment was to get back to the dorm, curl up with a mug of hot chocolate, and do a little reading before her next class. One of the books her grandmother had given her for Christmas was in her backpack right at this moment, along with her notebook and her psychology textbook. She hitched the straps a little higher on her shoulders, and stepped off the sidewalk onto the crosswalk…

…And ran straight into a tree.

She sat on the ground for a moment, dazed. She thought at first she had run into a car, or maybe been hit by one, but the scene around her removed all such thoughts from her mind.

She was in a forest. A very deep, dark forest. She was on a path, but there were trees all about her, hemming her in on every side. She felt a sudden rush of claustrophobia. There was something stifling about this forest, some menace in it, beyond its incredible darkness. She felt almost like she couldn't breathe.

Katie fought down the panic and took a few deep breaths. Then she slowly rose to her feet and dusted herself off.

There was one good thing about the menacing stillness of the forest, she told herself. At least there was no longer any biting wind!

000

After a few hours of wandering, Katie would've gladly welcomed the biting wind back if it meant she was at Watson College, headed to her dorm and her cup of hot chocolate. She had walked down the road quite some way, but she didn't know which direction she was headed in. The light fell so seldom through the canopy that she could barely tell that it was daylight at all, much less figure out her trajectory from the position of the sun. Katie was growing very warm in her coat. She had unzipped it long before, and the hoodie beneath it, and stuffed her scarf and her gloves in her backpack.

There were terrible sticky spider webs on either side of the path, which gave her the shivers. She was not a fan of spiders. At least she could be thankful that, miraculously, none of the webs were stretched over the path. She had a bad feeling that if she got stuck in one, it would require at least a sharp knife to get her out again.

She had no idea where she was. This was certainly not the forest west of the Ford of Bruinen: that was sure. Or at least, it hadn't looked like this the last time she was there. But there was no knowing what time period she had come to.

One vague guess on her location did come to mind: Mirkwood. Legolas had told her that it was a thick, dark forest, and that giant spiders lived there, which his people killed without mercy. The very thought of giant spiders gave Katie the shivers, and she quickened her pace.

The silence in the forest was nearly overwhelming. It was as if her head had been wrapped in cotton. Every rustle of animals in the undergrowth sounded terribly loud, and set her heart beating so hard she could hear it in the stillness.

One particularly loud rustle startled her so much that she took to her heels and pounded down the path frantically, a rush of adrenaline lending her speed. But eventually she ran out of breath and had to stop, leaning over and panting. She clutched the stitch that had formed in her side.

_Running till you fall over and scaring yourself to death isn't going to do you any good,_ she told herself sternly, and started walking again. _You need to do something to distract yourself._

She prayed under her breath for quite some time, then began to hum. The humming, though quiet, sounded far too loud in the stillness of the forest, and she dropped her voice until she was whispering the words of the songs to herself, trying to concentrate on them and not on the terrifying darkness on either side of her.

After she had done this for some time, Katie reached a landmark of sorts. There was a large stone on the right edge of the path, and on the left, a tree that stretched many branches out across her way. She paused for a moment, looking at them, then moved to proceed.

The sound which stopped her made her blood run cold with terror. It was the low howl of a wolf, but it didn't sound like any wolf she had ever heard before. There was something unmistakable in the tone which told her beyond any doubt that this was not a normal wolf. It must be a warg.

The rustling of movement far off in the trees made Katie's mind up for her. With a strength born of desperation, she hauled herself up into the lowest branches of the tree, and began to climb.

Her heavy winter coat impeded her movements a great deal, and her backpack did so even more, but she was too frightened to care. In a short time, she was high up in the tree, and really felt she could go no farther. Her hands were shaking with fear, and she only hoped she wouldn't lose her grip.

A though came to her mind which made her heart jump. Wargs would certainly be able to track her by her scent. They would know she was in the tree, and if they couldn't reach her, they would simply wait on the ground below for her to become exhausted and slip, or faint from hunger and thirst and fall from the tree. She clenched her eyes shut and hugged the branches she held for all she was worth, praying desperately.

In a few short minutes, she could see movement below her. The undergrowth on the right-hand side of the path rustled and moved, and then a black shape slipped out onto the path. Katie's grip tightened spasmodically on the branches. It was a hideous creature, like enough to a wolf to be called by that name, but hunchbacked and horrible. She shut her eyes so she wouldn't have to see it.

Further rustling told her that more had followed it onto the path. Katie tried to breathe as quietly as she possibly could, and not move an inch. The rustling continued for a time, and then disappeared into the distance. Well, at least one of them was gone, then, and none of them were howling and trying to jump up the tree or anything, which was a bit of a relief.

Finally, she took a chance and looked down. The path was empty, with not a warg in sight. It seemed they did not like the path, perhaps for the same reason the spiders avoided it, and had crossed it swiftly, barely pausing to investigate the smell of a human.

Katie remained in the tree for an hour, waiting to see if they would come back, or if they were lurking by the path, just waiting for her to come down. Eventually she decided that if she didn't climb down soon, she was going to end up like a sloth and die clinging to a branch.

She slowly stretched her legs down to the branches below her and began the descent. Her limbs were stiff from clinging so tightly to the tree for so long, and she had a good deal more trouble going down than she had had going up. Her coat and backpack caught on twigs, and she had to stop several times and struggle to free herself.

With slow progress Katie was finally nearing the ground, and considering stopping on one of the wider limbs to shed her coat and backpack and drop them to the ground, when her foot slipped off a branch. She grabbed at empty air. Her fall was too fast for her even to cry out, and it was a miracle she didn't strike any limbs on her way down. There was a jolt and a sickening snap as she hit the ground, and everything went black.

**TBC**

**

* * *

AN:** Ahh, nothin' like starting off the new sequel with a good cliffie! 

**Laer4572**: Oh? And what kind of rabid fangirl might you be, matie? I can't keep track of all my lotr-character fanciers.

**IwishChan**: Well, now I've told you, so now you know! Come now, what would Katie and Legolas be without arguing?

**Princess Siara**: The mighty reviewing power! Thanks for the help, darlin'. New POVs on their way!

**Ravens Destiny**: Yes, quite a bit like Narnia, now that you mention it… Asplody? That sounds dangerous. Maybe you should have that looked at. :)

**Darkened Dreams**: —_shoves elves forward_— Come on, guys, you're making her cry! Give her the hug already! —_elves hug D.D._— There. Much better. And congrats on passing your driver's test! I failed mine the first time I took it…

**theycallmemary**: Well, it _is_ a mystery. Where would be the fun if you had known right off it was Lossefalme? I was at pains to make everybody think it was Sadron… Oh man, a list of Aragorn's names? That'll take like, a page! I just read the passage today where Faramir proclaims him to the people of Gondor, and it's like, huge. All other questions will be answered by the unfolding of the plot. :)

Thanks also to **RenegadeKitsune **and **Fk306**! You guys all rock!

**Please review**! You will make a poor, befuddled fanfic writer very happy.


	2. Encounter

Katie came to slowly. Her right arm throbbed, and her head was pounding. There was also something poking her in the back. She opened her eyes.

Leaves above her, and blackness. Disoriented, she tried to remember where she was and what she was doing here, lying on her back in the middle of what looked like the Black Forest.

Remembering that it was Mirkwood and she had fallen out of a tree was no relief. There were wargs out here; if she just lay here on the ground, they would probably come out and eat her alive!

The thought made her sit up quickly, and she cried out in pain. The movement sent hot agony shooting through her right arm, and her head spun. Her eyes filled with tears.

When she had her equilibrium back, she looked down at her arm, but there was nothing to see: she still had her coat on. She tried to pull her backpack off, but the movement hurt her arm so much she gasped out loud.

It must be broken. Great tears of fear and pain fell down her cheeks. She was in the middle of the Valley of the Shadow of Death here, with no idea how far away the nearest people were, with a broken arm. She knew that if the wargs came back, she wouldn't be able to run without jolting her arm excruciatingly. She was wolf-meat.

Katie struggled desperately to her feet, and cradled her arm tenderly, all her senses on high alert. How long had she been unconscious? She had no idea. There was no way, here in the dark, to tell the time. It might have been hours! The thought occurred to her that if she didn't find shelter soon, she was going to have to spend the night out in the open in the middle of the forest, with no fire, no light, no warmth. Already she was beginning to feel the effects of no food and no water.

Katie couldn't seem to stop crying—the more she tried to stop, the harder she cried. She started off in great strides, and nearly fell down. Her knees were still weak, and walking like that jolted her broken arm too much. She tried again, slower and more gently than before. It was bearable—just. As she walked, she found herself chanting a prayer with every step she took, a sob landing between each word.

000

King Thranduil of Mirkwood rode at a leisurely pace through the forest, the murmur of many happy elven voices about him. The hunt had gone well. Several of the warriors that rode in the train before him had deer behind them on their horses—tied on, for the Silvan Elves used no saddles.

Thranduil was glad he had come out on this hunt with his youngest child. Legolas rode proud and tall beside him, singing in a soft voice an old song of his people. Thranduil had seen to it that his children were raised in the Silvan fashion, after the customs of their mother. He had distanced himself from the Sindar after the Last Alliance, preferring the simple, natural life of the Nandorin Elves of Rhovanion.

The train suddenly halted, and Thranduil and Legolas stopped, as well. Legolas's horse tossed its head, the green and white gems on its bridle glaring and flashing in the inconsistent light of the forest.

"What is it?" Legolas asked, absently calming his horse with a single touch.

In a minute, someone rode down the line to halt before his liege. "My lords, I think you should perhaps come see this," he said.

Curious, Thranduil and Legolas immediately followed him to the front of the line. Thranduil observed with surprise that two of the hunting party had dismounted from their horses and were speaking to a young human girl whom they must have met on the Elf-Path. She was dressed very strangely and seemed in some kind of distress; she was speaking through suppressed sobs, and cradled her arm against herself as if she were injured.

He had only a moment to take this in before Legolas dismounted suddenly. "Katie!" he cried, and went to her.

Katie. Thranduil remembered the name. Legolas had told him of the human girl who had appeared suddenly in Rivendell, and then how he himself had been taken with the sons of Elrond to her world. Not too long after Legolas had returned from his time in Imladris, a letter had come from Elladan and Elrohir, telling Legolas of a second visit Katie had made to them. It seemed her grandmother had shown up as well, and all who met her seemed to speak quite highly of her.

This, then, must be the same Katie Elvellon! He watched as his youngest son greeted the girl with affection, then spoke with her concernedly. She seemed quite relieved to see him. One of the elves in the group, a healer, had helped her off with her pack and coat and was gently examining her right arm, which was black and blue.

Thranduil dismounted and walked over in time to see the healer shake his head.

"Broken, I'm afraid," he said kindly to the girl, who nodded as if she had expected that verdict. "I can bind it up for you until we reach the palace."

"Ah, Father," Legolas said as he drew up by them. "This is Katie Elvellon, whom you have heard about. Katie, this is my father, King Thranduil of Mirkwood."

Katie curtsied as best she could. Thranduil noticed that she was wearing trousers. "Your Majesty."

"Welcome to Mirkwood, Katie Elf-friend," Thranduil said kindly. The girl was pale and upset, and looked as if she desperately needed a rest and some food. Her curling brown hair was disheveled, and there was a leaf in it. There were traces of leaves and dirt on her pack and coat, as well.

"She was only a few yards away down the path when we began to ride out onto it, my lord," one of the warriors told him quietly in the Silvan tongue as the healer returned with something to splint the girl's lower arm. The warrior's tone was puzzled and concerned. "She seemed in distress, and asked where she was. When we told her Mirkwood, she claimed to know the young prince. I thought it unlikely, but it seems she was telling the truth." They watched as Legolas spoke to her, distracting her while the healer splinted her arm, and offering her his waterskin, which she drank from gratefully. When she had finished and handed it back, the girl told Legolas that she had found herself in the middle of the Elf Path, some distance away.

"How long ago was that?" Legolas asked. "You look exhausted."

She shook her head helplessly. "I don't know," she said. "I—I fell out of a tree, and I don't know how long I was out."

"Fell out of a tree?" Thranduil interrupted. "Why were you in a tree?"

"There were wargs," she said succinctly. "I heard them coming, and I climbed the nearest tree I could get into."

Wargs? The elves exchanged worried glances. Wargs did not often stray this far north. These were ill tidings.

"Can you tell me where you met these wargs?" Thranduil asked her, gently but urgently.

To his surprise, the girl nodded. "There was a large gray stone on one side of the path, and a tree jutted out into the path on the other side. That's the tree I climbed. The wargs came from the side with the rock. I thought they'd catch my smell and stop, but they must've hurried across the path and into the woods. I was too scared to watch them," she admitted.

Thranduil called to a number of his warriors and, giving them the location Katie had told him, ordered them to track down the wolves and despatch them quickly. With a salute, they departed.

"Shall I go with them, Father?" Legolas asked.

"No, my son, you are needed here," Thranduil answered, indicating Katie, who was thanking the healer as he finished fashioning a sling for her.

"Come," Legolas said, leading her over to his horse. "You shall ride in front of me."

"Thank you," she said faintly, and he easily lifted her up (being careful of her arm) before swinging up behind her. Thranduil mounted up as well, and the now diminished party carried on toward the Elf-King's halls.

"So you fell out of the tree?" Legolas asked Katie once they had gotten underway again. "How far did you fall?"

"Not terribly far," Katie answered. "I slipped coming down. I hit my head and blacked out; I don't know how long it was until I came to. And then my arm hurt so much, I knew I must've broken it…" Remembered fear crept into her voice. Thranduil observed that his son put his arm a bit closer about her as he held the reins. Katie was silent for a little while, composing herself, and neither Legolas nor Thranduil rushed her, simply waiting for her to continue.

"And then—I just started walking," she finally said. "And then I met up with you guys."

Thranduil was a little bemused by her language, but Legolas had been listening more to her meaning. "I know where that rock is—you have walked a long way," he said, concerned.

She nodded. "I was terrified that I was going to be stuck out here at night," she admitted. "I wasn't exactly looking forward to it."

Thranduil smiled at her tone, and Legolas chuckled. It seemed the girl was regaining her sense of humor.

"No, that would not have been pleasant," Thranduil agreed. "It is great luck that you happened to be just at this point on the path when the hunting part reached it."

He thought he heard her whisper in reply, "Not _luck_."

000

It was growing quite dark by the time the palace came in sight, and Katie was dozing off, leaning back against Legolas's shoulder. She had eaten a little something the warriors had with them, and fallen quiet again. She was obviously exhausted by the strain she had undergone. Luckily, the healers believed she was not very concussed. She was perfectly aware, and gave no more negative symptoms than a headache and weariness, which were both to be expected. From what Legolas had told him of the girl's personality, Thranduil thought she was being terribly quiet. But that really was not surprising.

Legolas gave her a gentle shake to wake her. "Look up," he said quietly.

The path led onto a bridge which spanned the river. On the other side, up a shallow bank, stood a large pair of doors, leading into the side of a hill. This hill could be seen rising high beyond the doors, with a few trees straggling up to its height. The stars were just coming out over the hill, and voices could be heard all about them as Thranduil's people retired for the evening into their houses, which stood in the open forest floor or in the branches of beeches. Thranduil watched as their guest looked around herself with curiosity.

"Welcome to my father's halls," Legolas told her.

**TBC**

**

* * *

AN:** That was surprisingly difficult to write.** Please give any criticisms, suggestions and comments you can think of! I'm having a bit of trouble with this one, and it'll be a big help! Thanks!**

**RenegadeKitsune **:) Welcome back!

**Theycallmemary**: I did actually think about taking a break while I tried to figure out what the heck is happening with this new sequel, but then I just decided to plunge right in and just go with it. :) I reread the bit of The Hobbit that involves traveling through Mirkwood and a description of Thranduil's palace, just to get my facts straight, and it says none of the giant spider webs went over the path.

**IwishChan**: Oh, I don't know about that: they didn't fight the day they got out of Dorlarth's cells!

**Ravens Destiny**: Yeah, I know. I hate to repeat myself, but I wanted her to fall out of a tree and break her arm (don't ask me why), and since I got some comments last time that her stay in the forest didn't have enough angst, I thought, Why not. Unfortunately, the description of her time spent lost in the forest wasn't any longer than last time. Ah, well. You can only keep up that level of angst for so long, I guess.

**Madd Hatter**: So true—people's original characters always seem to be taking warg puppies in as pets. Wolves, I can maybe see. Wargs, nuh-uh. Popcorn balls? Wow, that was random… lol

**Alaterial567**: Yes, I've already been informed that our beloved Josh Groban is indeed straight. I was very relieved. :) Well, if you associated it with the proper Christian theology, you've got the basic gist of the philosophy, anyway. A horse whose name began with an F in lotr? I don't remember one, but I could definitely be wrong… I've heard the thing about elven bodies withering away, but I'm pretty sure it's incorrect. Their bodies are made of the same stuff as men's, so it makes sense that they would decay in the same way. **Hi to Laer and Fk306!** Creation East all the way! I'm a Pennsylvania girl. Oh, but I'm so glad you _did _post it!

**Please review**! You wouldn't want to make that lonely little purple button feel unloved, now would you?


	3. Meeting the Family

Legolas rapped gently on Katie's door late the next morning. He had seen to it that a room and some food were prepared for her before she had turned in the night before. She had seemed curious about her surroundings, but too tired to ask many questions. He hoped she would be more herself this morning.

In a moment, she opened the door to him.

"Good morning," he said pleasantly, "I trust you slept well?"

"Yeah, all except the part where I rolled onto my arm in the middle of the night." Katie grimaced. "That wasn't any fun."

Legolas couldn't help but smile. She was back to her old self. "Clumsy human," he said affectionately, invoking the old teasing again.

Katie grinned to hear the familiar phrase. "Shut up and take me to breakfast, Robin Hood," she answered him. A passing servant stared.

Legolas laughed. "Come along, then."

He escorted her through the passages, some of which were lit by shafts to the surface, and some by windows that looked out the sides of the hill. Every once in awhile he paused to allow her to examine the architecture or décor. She commented with surprise on how lovely and clean it was—not at all what she had expected from a cave. It was only a little darker than living in a house.

"Somehow, I never expected you to be living underground," she commented to him as they made their way into a small, private dining room.

"This cave is the palace, a strong place and a fortress," Legolas explained. "Most of our people live and hunt in the open woods. I myself spend only part of the year living here, and the rest in my own house, built in a great beech not far away." He pulled a chair out for her and began to serve her from the sideboard. The rest of the house had eaten already and were occupied elsewhere, so they had the dining room to themselves.

Legolas himself had waited to eat with Katie, and now sat down with her at the table. After awhile, he looked up and watched her.

Feeling his gaze on her, she glanced up. "What?"

Legolas shook his head. "You are different, now—like your grandmother. I know not how such a change could have been wrought in you." He paused. "But you have hardly changed a bit in face or form since last I saw you! How long has it been, for you? Surely you do not age as slowly as an elf."

Katie smiled. "No, although I wish I did. It's been nearly two years—more, really, if you add in the months I spent in Rivendell the last time. I get very confused about that. Anyway, it's been about a year and three months since the last time I was here." Legolas didn't answer. "Why, how long has it been here in Middle-earth?"

"Since last you visited Rivendell, it has been sixty-four years," Legolas answered quietly.

Katie's eyes widened. "Sixty-four _years?_" she repeated incredulously. "You're kidding! Holy crap!"

Legolas couldn't help but grin at her colloquialisms. But she wasn't watching him. She was shaking her head in wonderment. "Sixty-four years," she repeated quietly. Finally she shook herself. "Well, it's a good thing my friends were elves, then, isn't it?" she said brightly.

000

After she had finished eating, Legolas took her to the Great Hall to present her properly to the king. The passages which led to this room were lit with red torchlight, and the pillars of the hall itself were hewn of living stone. There Thranduil sat on a chair of carven wood, wearing a crown woven of slim willow wands and twigs of evergreens, for it was winter, and he held a staff of carven oak. Some of the elves of the court stood about the room.

Katie waited in the back of the hall while Legolas approached the throne and saluted in the elven manner. "My lord, may I present Katelyn Elvellon of Pennsylvania," he said formally.

Katie moved forward to stand before the king, and curtsied. Legolas was impressed. Her time in Middle-earth was paying off—she could curtsey quite as gracefully as any human woman born to it, and moved much more easily in a long dress than she used to. She also seemed to understand the kind of respect due his father. His friends in Rivendell had taught her her manners well—or perhaps it was the fact of living with elves for a few months. It tended to make one more like them, it seemed.

"Your Majesty," she said again, the same way she had in the woods the day before.

Thranduil rose and came forward to meet her. "Welcome to Mirkwood, my dear," he said warmly. "How is your arm?"

"Feeling much better," Katie replied gratefully. "I'm impressed at the skill of your healers. I've never seen a splint quite like this before."

Legolas had of course told his father where Katie came from and about his own visit there, so Thranduil understood. "Perhaps you would like to meet our healers and learn some basic care from them?" he suggested.

Katie nodded and smiled. "That would be—interesting. Thank you."

Legolas smirked. He was almost certain she had been going to say, "That would be cool."

"Now you must meet the rest of our family," Thranduil continued. Two elves, male and female, stepped up. "Katie Elvellon, this is the Crown Prince Taurion and Princess Feriniel." Katie and Feriniel curtsied, and Taurion saluted her.

"It is a very great, and by no means unwelcome, surprise to find you in our realm," Taurion said pleasantly.

"Surprises seem to be in the air this morning," Katie answered with a chuckle. "I didn't know Legolas _had_ any siblings!"

Feriniel turned to her younger brother with a mischievous grin. "How like our Greenleaf to try and disown us!"

Legolas made some protest, but his siblings merely laughed. Feriniel turned back to Katie. "He has told me that you exasperated him very much when first you met, and that you tease him quite a lot."

Katie's cheeks went a little pink, and she opened her mouth, trying to find some polite but truthful reply. She finally nodded wordlessly.

Feriniel merely slipped her hand through Katie's elbow. "Good," she said confidentially. "We shall get along famously. He requires a bit of teasing to keep him in line!"

Legolas groaned and rolled his eyes, trying to hide a smile. "The two of them working together? Valar protect me!"

000

Legolas and Feriniel took Katie on a basic tour of the palace. "Of course, there are a multitude of smaller caves leading off this, and the main cave extends far back into the hill," Feriniel told her. "It would take a long time to show you all of it."

They ended up in the healers' ward, which occupied a central location not far from the front doors. As they entered, the elves working there looked up and greeted them gaily. Katie seemed bemused by the number of languages they had spoken in—Common, Sindarin and Silvan. She managed to answer back in Common and Sindarin, at least.

An elflings was there, having a scrape bound up by an adult elf, who was speaking soothingly to him in Silvan. The elfling looked up at the three who had come in. He saluted Legolas and Feriniel—Feriniel nodded back kindly and Legolas returned his salute gravely—then stared at Katie and spoke to her in Silvan.

"He asks you your name," Legolas translated for her.

"Katie," she told the child.

"_Ceidi_?" he repeated.

"Close enough," she laughed. "Was that Nandorin?"

Legolas was impressed. "Yes. How did you guess?"

"I took history lessons from Erestor the last time I was here," she answered off-handedly. "That didn't sound like Sindarin, so I figured it had to be Silvan."

"Hm. You are not as ignorant as you look," he said slyly.

She opened her mouth to retort, but Feriniel beat her to it. "Do not mind my brother; he is only jealous of your intelligence," she said conspiratorially.

Katie nodded mock-seriously. "Indeed, he hath more hair than sense, and more faults than hairs," she quipped.

Legolas tried to look insulted, but began to laugh. Feriniel was laughing already. "You know him well!" she hooted.

Legolas noticed that the one healer who had greeted them in Common had listened to this exchange with amusement, and a bit of surprise.

"Katie," he said, drawing her forward to the healer, "may I make known to you Doronien, a healer of Mirkwood? Doronien, this is Katie Elvellon." Doronien and Katie curtsied to one another. "Katie would like to learn a little basic field medicine," Legolas explained to the _elleth_.

"Of course," Doronien said immediately. "I see you are wearing a little of my colleagues' handiwork yourself," she added, gesturing to Katie's splinted arm.

"Yes, that's one thing I'd like to learn: how to splint things," Katie said, taking her up immediately.

Doronien gestured for her to follow her over to a table. As she was following, Katie bumped into another healer.

"Oh! _Nin goheno_," Katie apologized immediately in Sindarin. Legolas whispered to his sister, "Erestor has taught her well!"

The healer responded politely in Silvan. "He speaks no Sindarin," Doronien explained. "Most of our people do not speak Common, as we do not often leave our realm. Some of us speak Sindarin—healers in particular, for we have augmented the knowledge of our art from the teachings of the Sindar and Noldor. But most elves you will meet in Mirkwood speak only Nandorin." Katie nodded in understanding.

Legolas and Feriniel left soon after. Katie and Doronien were deep in conversation, discussing what Katie referred to as "First Aid". Legolas departed shaking his head. He was pleased with the changes he saw in Katie—the same joyful personality as always now seemed to be matched with a greater thirst for knowledge and wisdom, and a greater sympathy for others. Part of that, he supposed, had been developed from spending a few months in Rivendell. The other part must have come from the great change he now sensed in her. She was indeed her grandmother's child.

**TBC**

**

* * *

AN:** Descriptions of the Great Hall come directly from _The Hobbit_. 

In case you're wondering, Taurion and Feriniel are Sindarin for "Son of the Forest" and "Daughter of Beeches" (the Mirkwood elves' favorite tree). I just thought they seemed to match "Greenleaf" quite well. Legolas's own name is a wood-elf spelling of a Sindarin name. I don't know wood-elf spellings, but I wanted to do the same with his siblings' names. There's an article on councilofelrond dot com about the Ruling Family of Mirkwood, which is quite interesting, and I definitely recommend it to anyone know wants to know more. For instance, it notes that, "The Woodland Realm was founded as a political asylum, so to speak, for Sindar trying to get back to their roots." The article discusses why nobody in the trilogy refers to Legolas as a prince, how old the author thinks Legolas really is, etc. I'll be using info from it for this particular fic.

Doronien is a feminine form of "Oak". The name is actually Sindarin, but it wouldn't have been uncommon for elves to translate their names into other languages, so that's alright. Most of the Silvan Elves in Lórien spoke only Silvan, so I thought it likely that the same held in Mirkwood. Silvan Elves were not as noble, wise and powerful as the Sindar or Noldor, so I thought it was likely that the healers learned from the other kindreds, although being so close to nature, they probably knew quite a bit of herbal lore and medicine. Wow, fanfiction takes a lot of research, doesn't it?

**RavensDestiny**: I hadn't thought of that, but you're right. There isn't much fanfic written on Mirkwood. I had to back and read the bit of The Hobbit where they're in Mirkwood, just to get my facts straight. Thanks!

**Friendshipanda**: Thank you! I enjoy writing them.

**Alaterial567**: —_sings_— "Last night you had a dream you was the homecoming queen, Today you're eighteen, Happy birthday, Irene…" Creation East had TobyMac, too. :) lol During the summer, no, I do _not_ have a life. And I have very little life during the schoolyear, either. My roomie will attest to that: she says I'm always either reading or writing fanfic. Yes, her reaction to hobbits should be interesting to witness. Joy Williams has such a beautiful smile!

**theycallmemary**: By this time, Sauron would've moved to Barad-dûr. Yeah, I was surprised when Tolkein described the elves galloping through the woods on a hunt; you'd think they'd run into trees. Yes, Katie's little time in the forest didn't end up a whole lot longer than last time, did it? I just couldn't pull it out any longer. It's very interesting that they didn't have chickens in Egypt. I'll add that to my little mental list of bizarre trivia. I collect that stuff. You'll find out about Elrohir and Aragorn soon enough.

**Madd Hatter**: Hmm, spiders… You may have given me an idea…

**WeasleyWoman05**: Thank you very much! I'm glad I seem to have achieved my goal of writing a non-clichéd "girl falls into ME" story. (BTW, I'm guessing from your screen name that you're a Potter fan—have you read my HP fic? I know, I'm advertising shamelessly.)

**EresseElrondiel**: I'll break the news now, this will _not_ be a tenth walker fic. Because you're right, there's no reason Katie would go along. She's a bit like me when it comes to fighting skills—we'd both be more of a hindrance than a help to the Fellowship. (Although, we must remember that neither Merry nor Pippin had any fighting skills, either. In a way, they're the least likely candidates for the job…) I'm glad you find her "fairly brilliant". I'm never quite sure how she comes off to everybody. Always happy to collect your two cents!

**Laer4572**: Quite true. Must remember that: have them go off on each other while Thranduil's in the room. Heh.

**IwishChan**: All the arguing is now in the spirit of friendship. :)

**Tara**: Thank you! Do you have an account on ff dot net so I can read your work? That essay on death sounds interesting, too. When I got to the line you wrote about eating cheesecake and coke, I started laughing. I'm glad you feel like you can talk to me about anything! I always think it's awesome when I get to talk to a writer I admire, or to someone who reads my work. You can always email me (lunashau at hotmail dot com) or message me on AIM (screenname: Artekka)!

Thanks also to **Fk306**, **Melisande Mab** and **RenegadeKitsune**! Congratulations, you guys! You beat the stats! More than ten percent of readers of chapter two reviewed! Hugs to everybody from the author and the canon character of their choice!

**Please review**! Every time you don't review, a poor woodland elf gets eaten by a giant spider!


	4. An Old Friend

To Legolas's astonishment, Katie was very interested in what Doronien could teach her, and spent a good deal of time over the next few days in the healers' ward.

Meals became a lively thing. Legolas ruefully found himself seated between Katie and his sister every evening. After a few days of becoming accustomed to eating at the king's table, Katie provoked him as gleefully as Feriniel did. The Wood-elves were a playful, mischievous bunch, and laughed a great deal at the young prince's plight. Katie and Feriniel teased him mercilessly. Of course, it must be said that Legolas gave as good as he got.

"Come, little Greenleaf," Feriniel said, leaning over to him affectionately, "do not say we have stunned you into silence!"

Legolas shook his head. "Between the two of you, you talk so much that I cannot put a word in edgewise!"

Katie, sitting on his left, leaned over so that she could give him a whack with her left arm. Legolas laughed, and looked up at his father.

Taurion's shoulders were shaking with suppressed laughter as he cut his meat. Thranduil took a sip of wine, trying to hide his smile. But his eyes twinkled at his youngest child over the edge of his goblet.

"All the world is against me!" Legolas moaned.

As dinner was ending, a servant came to the table and murmured something in the king's ear. Thranduil rose immediately and gestured to his children to rise as well. The court followed him into the great hall, where he took his seat. Taurion stood on his right, and Feriniel and Legolas stood behind him and to his left. Katie took a place amongst the courtiers.

The doors were opened and a tall, dark figure strode in, leading a creature of hideous form on a halter.

Katie, standing off to the side, could not get a clear glimpse of the man's face. But she and the rest of the court got a very good view of the creature he had on a lead, and they shrank back in disgust. Murmuring sprang up about the hall.

It was a hideous thing, in a vaguely human shape, but half the height of a man—or at least, it _would've_ been, had it stood up straight. But it walked all hunched over. It was ugly and bony; its vertebrae all stuck out. Its skin was pale and its eyes huge and bulbous. It was also bald, and wore no clothing but a filthy loincloth. It glared at the elves menacingly. Its hands had been tied behind its back, and it was gagged, being led on a rope like a dog.

The man who brought it in approached the throne and bowed in the Elvish manner. The creature took that moment's opportunity to try and run, and the man was forced to give a good yank on the rope. The creature gave a squawk as it was knocked onto its backside, and finally sat still on the floor, staring with loathing at all around it.

"Dúnadan, what is this you bring to our halls?" Thranduil asked gravely. "It has an evil look about it."

That was a huge understatement. And the man himself looked hardly better. His dark clothing was covered in mud and dirt, and his hair was unkempt. It was obvious he had traveled a long way. One of his hands was bandaged.

"A creature that Mithrandir and I sought long and with much hardship, my lord," the man replied. "Mithrandir wished to question him."

"What do you ask of us?" the King asked shrewdly.

The man bowed again. "Only that you, of your goodwill, might imprison the creature until Mithrandir should come and question him," he replied humbly.

At this, the creature put up another fight, and struggled hard to free his lead from the hand of his captor. The man put both hands on the rope and gave a mighty haul on it, knocking the hideous creature to the floor again. The ugly little thing was surprisingly strong.

When the commotion had ended, Thranduil nodded. "I shall do as you ask, Dúnadan," he said gravely. The man thanked him, and two guards came forward and took the lead from him.

"Be careful when you untie him," he cautioned them. "He bites." He unconsciously nursed his bandaged hand. The guards nodded and led the creature out of the hall.

When they had exited, Thranduil rose. "Come," he said to the man, "you are weary. Enjoy the hospitality of my palace."

The man bowed again. "Thank you, my lord." He backed away respectfully a few steps, then turned and followed two courtiers from the hall. As he turned, Katie caught a glimpse of his face and frowned after him.

The king left his throne, and Legolas walked over to Katie, who was staring after the man with a look on her face as if she had something stuck to the roof of her mouth. She glanced up at Legolas as he drew up next to her.

"That guy looked familiar, somehow," she said, mystified, "but I can't place him."

Legolas smiled. "Come with me," he said mysteriously.

He led her down the hall and into the small, private dining room that the royal family breakfasted in. The man was seated at the table and was being plied with food from the king's table. He didn't see them, as he was sitting with his back to them. When all the servants had left the room and shut the door behind them, Legolas said softly, "Dúnadan."

The man immediately stood and turned toward them. Seeing Legolas, he saluted with a smile and opened his mouth to speak, then glanced at Katie and stopped. He took a step forward. "Katie?"

Katie looked even more shocked than he did. "_Estel?_" she said, incredulous.

He laughed and took her left hand in both of his. "By the stars—Katie Elvellon! You have not changed in the least since I saw you!"

"_You've_ changed," she answered, her eyes searching his features for traces of the young man she had known.

"It _has_ been sixty-four years," he reminded her.

"So Legolas tells me," she said ruefully. "It's been less than a year and a half for me."

"But we are keeping you from your meal," Legolas said politely, gesturing for Estel to take his seat again. He pulled another chair out for Katie, and took one himself.

Estel did indeed look hungry, and dirty, and tired. Legolas wondered how far he had traveled to bring that creature to his father's halls.

"How did you hurt your arm?" Estel asked as he began to eat gratefully.

"I fell out of a tree," Katie said lugubriously.

Estel looked surprised. "What were you doing in a tree?"

"Communing with nature?" Katie attempted, and he laughed.

After that, the whole story of Katie's arrival came out. Estel looked worried at her account of the wargs, and nodded gravely when Legolas told that his father had sent warriors out to hunt them down.

"The warriors returned yesterday with news that they had brought down their prey," Legolas told him. "So it is quite fortuitous that Katie saw the wargs and was able to tell us where. But these tidings worry all of us."

Estel nodded in understanding. "Wargs seldom wander this far north anymore," he agreed. "And they crossed the Elf-path, though they did not linger on it. Dark tidings indeed."

000

Soon after that, Estel finished eating and a servant appeared to escort him to the room prepared for him. He slept late the next morning and was closeted with Thranduil and Taurion until luncheon, so Katie didn't get a change to exchange more than a few words with him until the afternoon.

They took a walk together outside the palace. It was a little chilly, and Feriniel had lent Katie a cloak. Estel led her down to the riverbank, and they walked along it.

"So what's happened since I saw you last? How's Elrond's family? The twins?"

"They are well," Estel said. "They all wonder when they will see you next."

"I hope I can see them before I go," Katie said sincerely. "And what about you?"

"You see me right now," he said calmly.

She laughed. "No, I mean, What has happened in your life since I've seen you?"

"Much," he answered, "far too much to tell. I have traveled far and seen many things."

"Alright then, what is the single most exciting thing that has happened to you in the past sixty-four years?"

Estel gave a private smile.

"What? Spill!"

"Arwen and I are betrothed," he divulged.

Katie's face split into a grin. "I knew it!" she crowed. "I just knew it!"

Estel was surprised. "Then you are the only one who guessed, besides Lord Elrond and Arwen herself!"

Katie shrugged. "Sometimes an outsider can see things people closer to you can't," she said vaguely. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you."

"When is the big day?"

Estel's expression grew sober again. "I shall not wed Arwen Undómiel until I am king of both Gondor and Arnor," he divulged.

Katie squinted at him. "Wait a second. Shouldn't whoever's the heir become king?"

"Yes."

"And aren't all the heirs dead?"

"Not all."

They looked at one another for a moment: Katie's expression calculating, Estel's patient.

"Do you mean to tell me," Katie said slowly, "that you're the long-lost heir to the throne?"

Estel spread his hands in acknowledgment.

"Holy cow," Katie said in mild exasperation. "How is it I'm always the last one to find out about these things?"

Estel smiled again. "Hardly the last," he said.

**TBC**

**

* * *

AN:** Legolas was too polite to mention it, but I'm not. When Estel showed up in the palace, he _smelled._ :) Legolas was too polite to mention it, but I'm not. When Estel showed up in the palace, he :) 

**IwishChan**: Yep, 87! On the nose! She forgot about Aragorn, and I didn't want to mention it, so as to keep the surprise to myself for another chapter. :)

**RenegadeKitsune**: It's hard to write an elf cave-fortress. Somehow, I think they should be in the open air…

**Laer4572**: Here! —_tosses bug-killer spray and a lighter to reviewer_— Eat hot death, spiders!

**Tara**: Must check out your work, then. I like cheesecake, but I prefer Pepsi to Coke. Wild Cherry Pepsi is my favorite. No, scratch that, Steward's Cherries and Cream is my favorite soda. So where are you from?

**theycallmemary**: The Nandor is another name for the Silvan or Wood-elves. So Nandorin is just another word for the Silvan language. I'm not sure about whether orcs are immortal or not. Even Tolkein gave a couple of different stories on their origins, not all of them involving elves. All I know is that they're the fastest reproducing race in Arda (yicky…). But Sauron definitely was not a man. He was a Maia, like Gandalf etc. Of _course_ Taurion is good-looking! Have you ever heard of an elf that wasn't? Legolas is the youngest, which is why Feriniel keeps calling him "little Greenleaf", an appellation he's not terribly fond of. I won't hurt myself! I'll just keep typing until I collapse from exhaustion! lol

**Madd Hatter**: I've just got this mental image of Thranduil doing the Macarena with a lot of hip-shaking. That's a terrifying thought. Thank you, now I have to go bleach my eyeballs…

**Erasuithiel**: Yes, the atmosphere of Mirkwood is very different from Rivendell. The elves are a little merrier, a little less sorrowful, and the setting a bit more threatening. Yes, you saved an elf! Congrats! You can keep him, too. Just remember to feed him, and keep him well-stocked with Dorwinion. :)

**Napolde of the Council**: Yeah, the length of the story is worrying me a bit… I just hope I have enough interesting stuff to fill it with!

**Ravens Destiny**: I'm pretty fond of his siblings, as well.

**Darkened Dreams**: Nothing suspicious about Taurion; he's just quiet. Very observant, though. You may take as many RDE's (Random Disposable Elves, the kind that get killed in fictional battles, etc) as you like, just leave me the main characters!

**Melisande Mab**: We really know very little about Legolas's family, so I decided to go ahead and give him siblings. :)

Thanks also to **werewolflemming** and **Fk306**. Nearly 20 percent of readers reviewed! Good job, guys! Keep up the good work! lol

**Please review**! You may wake up and find an elf in your closet tomorrow morning!


	5. Wood elves

"So Arwen has made her choice," Katie said thoughtfully as she and Estel turned back toward the palace. She frowned suddenly. "What about the twins? Have they decided?"

Estel shook his head. "No," he said, "I think they might put off their choice for a time. They are yet young in heart, with the youthful light of elves in their eyes, and yet with hearts that lean toward men. I do not yet know what their choice may be."

Katie looked thoughtful and said no more until they had entered the palace.

000

"What do you think of Estel, now that you have seen him again?" Legolas asked Katie that evening.

"Well, it was definitely a shock at first. I mean, he's what, eight-seven years old now?" Katie answered truthfully. "It's weird to see someone you knew at twenty, suddenly with lines on his face and gray in his hair." She paused, and smiled. "But when he smiles, he's the same old Estel. Or Aragorn, I suppose I should say." That was what the elves called him, when they didn't call him Dúnadan.

Legolas shook his head. "No, do not change that habit. Estel is what he was called in childhood, and it is what many elves still call him. He likes it, and it is appropriate to his character. There is no reason why you should change your habit and call him Aragorn. That is his name as Chieftain of the North, as a Ranger."

"That's his almost-king name, in other words," Katie said shrewdly.

Legolas stared at her. "How do you know that?" he said at last.

"Estel told me," Katie answered. "You should see the look on your face!" she added with a chuckle.

Legolas laughed. "I am sure it is quite comical; Feriniel tells me my face is comical as it is. But let me offer you this advice," he said, turning sober again, "keep that bit of information close; do not spread it about."

"Oh, I won't," Katie said. "I only mentioned it to you 'cause I knew you had to have known, anyway."

Anyone else might have been worried that her tone was too flippant, but Legolas perceived that she was quite serious. And she had certainly proved herself trustworthy in the past. Estel, it seemed, had not done such a foolish thing after all by telling Katie his secret.

000

Only a few days later, Legolas went in search of Estel and found him and Katie speaking with Lalorn, one of the guards of the house who spoke Common. They seemed to be discussing the creature Gollum which the Dúnadan had brought to Mirkwood.

"I am glad to be rid of his company;" Estel was saying sincerely, "for, as I am sure you have discovered, he stinks. And he is not the most pleasant of traveling companions. Nothing more did I ever get from his mouth than the marks of his teeth. Though I went through the deadly Morgul Vale in search of him, I deem the return trip with him the worst part of all my journey."

"Why would you ever want to capture such a creature?" Lalorn asked.

"Mithrandir wished to question him," Estel answered briefly. Katie looked curious, but Lalorn didn't ask any more.

"And still does wish it, apparently," Legolas said, approaching them. "He has just arrived and is now closeted with my elven-lord."

Estel's face lit up, and Katie smiled with surprise. "Someone else I haven't seen for—" she glanced at Lalorn, who didn't notice—"a long time," she finished vaguely.

000

Mithrandir stayed for a week, enduring long and wearying conversation with the hideous creature Estel had captured. Legolas himself never heard why Gollum seemed so important to the wizard, although he had a feeling that his father, and perhaps Taurion, knew. Mithrandir asked that the creature be guarded day and night, and the elves carried out his order faithfully. It was not long before they discovered what a wearying task that was. Gollum made the most hideous noises imaginable, and a sight of him was, as Lalorn put it, almost enough to put you off your food for a week. Besides which was the complete selfishness by which he was enslaved, which made him so entirely tiresome. But Mithrandir bid them to hope still for the creature's cure.

Mithrandir and Estel took leave of the elves once Mithrandir had finished his questioning. Legolas noticed that Katie seemed to have grown more shy of Estel than she used to be. Before, she would have given him a hug at parting. Now she was content to shake his hand.

_Perhaps it is not timidity;_ Legolas decided, _it is respect._

000

Wood-elves are by nature distrustful of strangers. But by the time Katie had been living in Thranduil's halls for a few weeks, they realized that she was harmless. Those that spoke Common would often greet her and chat with her when they saw her, and those that spoke Sindarin attempted to do the same, so that her understanding of that language grew quickly: much more quickly than it had in the House of Elrond, where the elves courteously spoke to her in her own tongue.

When the friends of those that spoke Sindarin saw that she was learning it more quickly than they had expected from a young, uneducated (so they thought) human girl, they began to teach her a few phrases of Nandorin, as well. She picked this up much more slowly, but could say a few basic things by the end of the month.

Legolas found the entire process amusing. He never knew where he would run across their young guest next—with Doronien, learning how to bind up scratches so that they would heal quickly and without a scar; with Lalorn, being taught how to stand to attention and salute like a warrior of Mirkwood; with Feriniel, riding about the open land that surrounded the Elven King's halls… Or, more likely, she would show up in the most unexpected places—the armory, the kitchens, the tannery—asking questions in halting Sindarin, and being answered by the endlessly patient elves. When Katie reached a point where her limited Sindarin or Nandorin no longer served her, she and her interlocutors filled the gaps in with smiles and laughter. The elves seemed to like her joyful, almost elven spirit, which was even more noticeable now than it had been when Legolas had first met her. Some of them seemed to notice what Legolas had upon meeting Vivian, how Katie was totally human, and yet something else entirely. But none of them asked about it. They left such questions to the Noldor: _they _were the Deep-elves, the philosophers. The Wood-elves were content with their rustic lives, unburdened with such great questions.

Feriniel was the exception. Taurion, of all Thranduil's children, was most like a Wood-elf: in love with the simple life. Although even he, quiet and thoughtful as he was, sometimes showed sparks of his Sindarin background. But he would be content to live in Mirkwood and its environs for as long as the sun continued to rise in the east, and longer. Feriniel and Legolas were still in love with their homeland, but they were also interested in adventure beyond its boundaries, beyond the thrill of the hunt and the occasional attack by spiders.

Subsequently, Feriniel grilled her younger brother on the subject Katie when she got him alone one day.

"I know you have noticed it as well," she concluded.

"Yes, but I do not know what it is any more than you, my sister," he replied, taking a seat beside her. "She was not like that when I knew her before, but her grandmother was. I have a feeling Elrond's household could tell us more of the matter."

"Well, but we will not be seeing them for some time," Feriniel observed. "Unless it is to take them the message that that horrible Gollum creature escaped!" They both laughed heartily.

000

There was little enough chance of that happening, as Katie herself could have told them. Gollum was being imprisoned in a cell deep under the palace, and was guarded night and day. Even if he had somehow managed to elude his captors, he would soon have been lost in the warren-like passages of the fortress. It had taken Katie quite some time to learn to make her own way down the cell, and even now she usually went with Lalorn, who knew the way quite well.

He had a two-hour shift watching Gollum's door every morning right after breakfast. Katie knew it was an exceedingly tiresome job, so she accompanied her newfound friend and generally kept him company. Lalorn was a good story-teller, and told her funny and touching stories about his own childhood and about his children, the youngest of whom, Lalven, was now one hundred and six, and his father's delight.

"You heard of the spider nest they found a few days ago?" he told Katie.

"Yes?"

"Lalven was in that company. He slew two single-handedly."

Katie whistled through her teeth. She had heard quite a bit about giant spiders over the past week, and knew what a feat it was to kill one by oneself. And Lalven was about the elven equivalent of a twenty-year old. Legolas was much older, and had killed the same number on this excursion. Having grown up a king's son and a warrior in Mirkwood, Legolas had spent his several hundred years of life hunting game and fighting spiders. Katie hadn't yet seen him in action, but she knew it had to be pretty impressive.

"I don't know much about spiders, but I know that's quite an achievement," she agreed, and gave her reasoning. "How old _is_ Legolas, anyway?"

"Oh, only a few hundred years younger than me," Lalorn said off-handedly. "Eight hundred and some, I believe."

"Really?" Katie was surprised. "Somehow I had the impression he was about the same age as the twins."

"The sons of Elrond?" Lalorn asked, equally surprised. "Oh, no. Much younger."

"Hm." Katie said no more for awhile.

**TBC**

**

* * *

AN:** Some lines about Gollum quoted directly from "The Council of Elrond", FotR. 

Random Tolkein fact of the day: There is no mention in the books of Elladan and Elrohir's birth order. Fanfic writers just assume that Elladan is older. But elves don't celebrate their births, but their conceptions, and so they would probably be considered exactly the same age (if they're identical as we assume, not fraternal).

**IwishChan**: Sorry Aragorn left so quickly, but you'll see him again. I agree, being bitten by Gollum can't be pleasant. Lots and lots of people didn't know Aragorn was heir to the throne until the Council of Elrond, or later! Think of Butterbur!

**theycallmemary**: I purposefully answered some of your questions in the chapter, cause I figured some other people would be curious, too. :)

**Ravens Destiny**: Oh, but it already has (sort of)! If you read Legolas's bit in The Council of Elrond you'll see what I'm talking about.

**Napolde of the Council**: Gollum was captured in 3017. Quite right. You know, I actually thought about sending her to Lothlórien, but I think the road from Rivendell to there is too dangerous. Not sure yet.

**Cat**: I've thought about it. I think Elrond and Erestor would find our time quite interesting. But it doesn't really fit into the rest of the series anywhere, unfortunately. But it's quite true that although fanfic writers bring Legolas and Aragorn and the twins into our time, no one yet has brought Elrond or Galadriel or Gandalf into it! There's a plotbunny for somebody! Or Arwen—can you imagine her in jeans? I can't…

**Darkened Dreams**: Pranks are funny, but I think the elves might think they're below them. Although teasing jests that obviously aren't meant to hurt anyone are a bit of a staple in relationships in LotR, Tolkein has never written a prank war! lol No! Don't take Legolas, I beg of you! The future of Middle-earth depends upon him! Here, take a couple more Wood-elves! They're expendable!

**Laer4572**: You can have Haldir, but not until after the Fellowship leaves Lórien. If I remember, I'll let you know when that is. :)

**ElvenRyder**: Welcome aboard!

**MaddHatter**: —_shudders_— Good thing Katie didn't teach them strip poker when she taught them bullshit!

Thanks also to **Princess Siara**, **EresseElrondiel**, **Melisande Mab**, **werewolflemming** and **Fk306**! 14 percent review rate on this chapter!

**Please review**!


	6. The Clearing

The new year came and went, and the days grew longer and warmer. One morning in May, Katie and Lalorn sat before Gollum's cell, talking.

"It is far too pretty a day for you to be shut up here with me!" Lalorn protested. "I saw the sun come up this morning—gold and green light everywhere… You should be out there enjoying it! A young thing like you!"

"So speaks a Wood-elf!" Katie countered. "I know you want to be out in it as much as I do, and probably more."

Lalorn nodded. "That I do," he agreed. He fell silent, then stood and looked in the barred window of Gollum's cell. When he took his seat again, he looked thoughtful. "If we keep this creature forever in these dungeons, he will fall back into his old black thoughts," Lalorn said.

"Fall back?" Katie repeated. "Has he ever risen out of them?"

"Oh, yes. A change was wrought in him, talking with Mithrandir," Lalorn said. "I forget, you have not yet spoken with the prisoner, nor seen him since he was brought here."

Katie shook her head. "No, and I'm quite happy with that state of affairs. He gives me the creeps."

Lalorn grinned. "He gives most of us the creeps," he agreed. "But perhaps he would not be so frightening—nor so frightened—if he were allowed in the fresh air and the sunlight." He paused. "I will speak to my commanding officer. Perhaps something could be arranged."

000

So, on a day of fair weather, four elven guards led Gollum through the woods to where a high tree stood alone far from the others. This they allowed him to climb, to mount up to the highest branches until he felt the free wind. The guard remained about the foot of the tree. None but a bird could have jumped from the branches of that tree to the ones about it, and Gollum could not come down without landing in the midst of the four guards. He was secure enough.

The guards took turns doing this, so Katie was not always deprived of Lalorn's company in the mornings. One day, he even escorted her and Feriniel on a ride outside the palace. When he discovered that she had not been back into the forest since she had been met by the hunting party there, he was shocked.

"Not been back in amongst the trees?" he asked her, incredulous. Katie shook her head. "Well, we must remedy that," he said with finality.

The next time it was Lalorn's turn to take Gollum out to the woods, Feriniel rapped on Katie's door.

"Quick, get ready and go out to the front gate!" she told the young human. "Lalorn has petitioned his commanding officer, and you are to go with them out into the woods! Hurry!"

Katie threw on a pair of walking boots that the Wood-elves had given her, and ran out to meet her friend.

As she reached Lalorn at the gates, two of the guards were bringing Gollum up. Katie repressed a shudder. Despite Lalorn's assertion, he looked as disgusting as ever. Ignoring him, she gave Lalorn a hug. "Thank you!" she said.

"Not at all, young one," Lalorn answered cheerfully, hugging her back.

They crossed the river and set out into the woods, two guards flanking Gollum, one striding out front, and Lalorn and Katie following behind. The guards were in a merry mood, singing snatches of songs and laughing together. Gollum looked sullen and didn't speak except to hiss or mumble words Katie couldn't catch.

"What day is it?" Katie asked out of the blue.

"Why, June nineteenth," Lalorn answered. "Why do you ask?"

"Wow, June. I just lost track, that's all," Katie said. "I didn't realize I'd been here quite so long!"

"The fact that your arm healed did not remind you?" Lalorn asked with a laugh.

Katie smiled. Doronien had removed the splint a few weeks ago, and Katie now had full use of her arm again, which was a relief. It had been hard to do the simplest of tasks, from dressing herself to eating, with only her left hand. She was glad to have her dominant arm back.

"I just somehow never thought about how long I had been here," Katie answered.

Soon they came to the tree which stood alone in the woods, and the guards removed Gollum's lead, allowing him to clamber up into its branches. He was swiftly lost amongst the leaves, and the guards sat down and settled in to wait. Waiting was something elves did very well.

000

Lalorn looked up at the sky. They had sat quite comfortably beneath the tree all day long, and now the shadows of evening were beginning to stretch around them.

"It is probably time we were heading back," he said, and stood. "Gollum!" he called. "It is time to come down!"

There was no answer from the treetop except a faint hiss.

"Come on; come down!"

No reply.

"Well, I have no mind to climb after him," said one of the other guards. "He clings to boughs with his feet as well as with his hands, and it is a huge nuisance trying to peel him off of them. Leave him up there. He will come down when he becomes hungry."

Lalorn nodded and took a seat again.

"You mean we're just going to sit here all night?" Katie asked in surprise.

"Certainly," the other guard answered. "It is good to hear the nighttime sounds of the forest, here where our power is still strong and woods are not so dark."

"But what about spiders?" Katie asked. She had been told stories about people being ambushed by them at night, and didn't at all care for the prospect of sitting out in the middle of the forest like a lame duck.

"They never roam this close to the Elven-king's halls," Lalorn reassured her. "And if they do, you will be quite safe with four elven warriors to protect you!" The other three guards laughed gently.

"I'd better be," Katie grumbled good-naturedly.

000

The night was very dark, moonless and starless. One of the guards had a lantern, which he promised Katie he would light for their journey home. But for now they sat in the darkness, singing quietly. Katie almost went to sleep a few times with the soothing sound of their voices in her ears. They sat by the tree far into the night.

Katie's head was just beginning to nod again when she heard Lalorn suddenly jump to his feet. He was listening. The other three guards fell silent, as well. Katie knew better than to ask what was going on while they were trying to hear. Anyway, she found out soon enough—and almost wished she hadn't.

"_Yrch_," Lalorn spat out.

"They are coming this way!" one of the guards added.

"Quick!" Lalorn pulled Katie to her feet and led her swiftly over to a tree on the edge of the clearing. "Climb up! And do not come down until you know it is safe!"

He gave her a boost and set her on the lowest branch. With her heart in her throat, Katie slowly felt her way up the tree in the darkness. For all her speed, she took great care where her hands and feet were—she didn't want to fall out of a tree again anytime soon!

Katie was no more than halfway up the tree when she heard the orcs enter the clearing, squeaking and shouting horribly. She froze. She looked below her, trying to see what was going on, but it was so dark and the leaves of the tree were so thick, that she couldn't see a thing. Orcs and elves could see to fight each other in the dark, but Katie could see nothing.

There were shouts and cries as the elves charged into the fray, and Katie heard the ringing of steel on steel. There were other sounds that she didn't care to identify.

Finally, the sounds of struggle ceased. Katie thought she heard a rustling and a hissing noise, and then the sound of feet disappearing into the forest. Then it was silent.

Katie stayed in the treetop for what seemed an interminable amount of time, but it was perhaps only an hour. By this time the first pre-dawn light was beginning to blossom out, and Katie could once again see her hands in front of her face.

Looking down through the leaves, she tried her best to scan the area for any threats. She really couldn't see anything, but then, she didn't hear anything either. It seemed it was safe. But the fact that Lalorn had not come earlier and told her to come down worried her.

She made her way gingerly back down the tree, careful not to fall. Finally, she reached the bottom branch and dropped to the ground. Turning around, she looked for the guards.

A familiar shape nearby made her throat close suddenly. It was the body of one of the guards, quite obviously dead. Katie bit her lip. Where was Lalorn?

She made her way cautiously across the clearing, straining her eyes to make out shapes in the shadows. But though there were orc bodies all about her, she could find no signs of the other elven guards. Where were they? And where was her friend?

A slumped shape against the trunk of the tree appeared at first to be nothing but a trick of the light. But then a glimmer of golden hair caught Katie's eye, and she dashed forward, picking her way desperately through the hewn orc corpses.

It was Lalorn.

**TBC**

**

* * *

AN:** Evil cliffie! 

I'm moving in to college tomorrow, so I don't know how long the next update may take me. Just be warned.

**Ravens Destiny**: Yesss, preciousss. Foreshadowing issss fun!

**Erasuithiel**: Oh dear, under your bed? I'll have to have a word with the delivery people. It freaks me out when people hide under my bed! (Like my friend Dana…) The comment was just an ironic coincidence. I agree; Wood-elves are much more fun! (Perhaps because they're blonds? lol)

**Darkened Dreams**: There's nothing at all sinister behind Taurion's reticence; he's just a quiet guy. But you're giving me ideas…

**ElvenRyder**: Those darned plotbunnies! I try to keep them locked in the hutch in the backyard, but they keep getting out…

**Tara**: lol "She shall be… disposed of." That's great! Or should I say, Eeeeeexcellent…

**Laer4572**: Yep, the pungent aroma of foreshadowing hangs in the air…

**theycallmemary**: I don't know exactly when Aragorn's birthday is, so he's _about_ 87. It's a tad bit hard to calculate. I doubt Katie's gonna be killing spiders anytime soon. Yummy, cookies!

Thanks also to **Princess Siara**, **Fk306**, **IwishChan** and **werewolflemming**! 10.7 review rate! Keep it up! lol

**Please review**! Next time I write to you, it'll probably be from my dorm room!


	7. Final Message

Katie thought for a moment that he was dead, but then she saw his eyes flicker open as he heard her approach. Lalorn summoned a smile as she knelt beside him.

"Good," he said quietly, his voice rough. "You are safe."

His tunic was stained darkly with his own blood from a wound she couldn't see. "Tell me where you're hurt," Katie said urgently, looking around for his cloak to press it against the wound.

He caught her arm. "Leave it," he said, closing his eyes in pain. "Nothing more can be done for it."

Katie watched him in horror. "No," she said desperately, "you can't die!"

"Hush, _Penneth_," he whispered soothingly. "It is well. At least you are safe."

She caught up his hand in both of hers and kissed it, regardless of the blood staining his knuckles. "Thank you," she said, her voice choked. "Thank you for saving me."

He managed to smile again. "_Sa 'ell nîn_," he said. _It was my joy_.

A spasm of pain crossed his face, and he began to cough. Katie could only hold his hand to her cheek and be with him, watching his pain with a pain of her own mounting in her heart.

He lay quietly for a few minutes after the coughing fit, his eyes shut and lines of pain scoring his face.

Finally, he opened his eyes again, but could not seem to see her. "Katie?" he rasped weakly.

"I'm here," she said soothingly.

"Tell my wife and my children… I love them, and… I will see them again in Aman," he managed.

Katie nodded. "I will," she said, finding her voice. It shook.

"Ah, _Penneth_," he said, looking at her with kindness and love in his eyes. "_Avo 'osto nad_." _Do not be afraid_.

He sighed, and looking past her, smiled as if he saw something beautiful that she could not see. Then his breath ceased and his eyes became blank.

Slowly, Katie placed his hands upon his chest as if he were only resting, and shut his eyes. The moment seemed to require something finalizing, something ceremonial. So she crossed herself. "_Requiescat in pace_," she murmured. Then she sat back, and pulling her knees up, rested her head upon them and shut her eyes.

000

And that was how Legolas and his band of warriors found her a few hours later. The orcs had attacked the fortress at the same time they had attacked Gollum's guards. It had taken Thranduil's warriors some time to drive them off, for they were many and fierce. But they had come from over the mountains, and were unused to the woods, which had been to the elves' advantage. When the orcs were all slain or gone, Legolas had reported to his father. They discovered that Gollum's guards had never returned to the Elven-king's halls.

Feriniel turned pale at this announcement. "Perhaps they have been attacked as well. And Katie was with them!"

"Take some warriors and go at once to the clearing," Thranduil ordered his youngest, who saluted and hurried to obey his father's orders.

And so it was that they came upon the sorrowful sight. There were dead orcs about the clearing, and one guard lay sprawled upon his face. By the tree sat Katie, hunched over her knees, and beside her lay Lalorn, dead.

"Ai!" one of the warriors exclaimed unnecessarily, "they are dead!"

Katie raised her head and looked up at them. "Yes," she said expressionlessly. "They're dead."

Legolas walked over and stood beside her, looking down at Lalorn. "_Geril hîdh nen gurth_," he said quietly with a salute. "Come, Katie," he said after a moment, and helped her to her feet. The other elves came forward to deal with the bodies. "Tell me what happened." His tone was gentle, but commanding.

Katie told him in a flat tone about how the guards had decided to stay by the tree for the night, how they had heard the orcs approach and had boosted her into a tree, how she had stayed in the tree as all fell silent and the dawn came slowly on.

"When I came down, I found just what you see," Katie concluded. "Gollum is gone, and Lalorn died." She stopped. "That's all."

Legolas had watched this performance with concern for her flattened emotions, but now he saw that she was trembling, almost imperceptibly. He pulled her close and cradled her head on his chest. She leant into the embrace gratefully, and she shook, but she did not cry.

"Gollum is gone; we must track him," he called to the other warriors in Silvan over Katie's head. "And perhaps we shall find the missing guards, as well; they must have been taken. It seems plain that this attack was made for Gollum's rescue, and he must have known of it beforehand, though how that was contrived I cannot guess. Let us take these bodies of our comrades back and give these tidings to the king. And then we must track Gollum and see if we may recapture him."

They returned to the palace, Legolas walking with his arm around Katie's shoulders, and two warriors behind carrying the bodies of the guards, wrapped in their cloaks.

000

Thranduil and Taurion looked grim at the news of the escape of their prisoner, and Thranduil bid Legolas make all haste to track the creature. Feriniel took Katie under her wing as soon as the girl came to the palace. She tried to persuade her to take some rest, but Katie shook her head, although the dark lines under her eyes stood out starkly in her pale face. "I have to speak with Lalorn's family," she said firmly, and refused to budge.

The two slain guards' families were brought in to the fortress, and the king himself told them the bad news and offered his sympathies. Shock and disbelief were written clearly across the elves' faces. Katie stepped forward to Lalorn's wife.

"I was with Lalorn when he died," she said, the pain in her heart finally coming through in her voice. "He charged me to tell you and your children that he loves you very much, and that he will see you again in Aman."

A tear slid down his wife's pale cheek. "Thank you," she whispered. Katie nodded and backed away to leave, but Lalorn's wife stepped forward and threw her arms around her. Katie began to sob.

000

Legolas and his band of trackers were gone for several weeks. They returned, disheveled and grim, saying that they had been unable to recover either Gollum or the captive guards.

"We came upon Gollum's trail among those of many Orcs," Legolas reported to his father. "It plunged deep into the Forest, going south. But it escaped our skill ere long, and we dared not continue the hunt. We were drawing near to Dol Guldor."

Thranduil nodded in understanding. Though the Necromancer had been driven from his stronghold in southern Mirkwood some seventy years before, it was still a very evil place, and the elves did not go that way.

But this was bad news. Thranduil and Taurion knew something of the importance of this prisoner from Mithrandir, although Feriniel and Legolas did not.

"We must send word to Mithrandir of this," he said finally. "Unfortunately, the Istar travels far and wide—the Grey Pilgrim he is. But the most likely place to find him or the Dúnadan is in Imladris, and there a messenger from our halls must go."

Legolas bowed and saluted his father. "Send me, my lord," he said. "I will bring this message thither."

Thranduil nodded. "So be it," he said, and paused. "I think perhaps the human girl should go with you—Katie Elvellon. If more details on Gollum's capture are needed, she is most likely to be able to provide them, though she heard the attack only and did not see it. And the forest is dark, save where our realm is maintained—it may chance that we shall be attacked again, and I would this guest of ours were safe in Rivendell. She had friends there." He did not say the other thing in his mind, that their cheerful young guest had grown very sorrowful since the death of Lalorn, and that a change of scene and the atmosphere of Imladris would do her good. But Legolas had thought of the same thing.

"I will broach the subject with her," he promised.

000

When he had eaten and rested and made himself presentable, Legolas went to speak with Katie.

He found her outside the palace, standing on the side of the hill. Her eyes were shut and the breeze blew her hair away from her face. She was more drawn than she had been before, but looked healthy enough for all that.

"Legolas," she said with a smile when she saw him approach, and gave him a hug.

He hugged her back. "How goes it with you?"

She looked down at her feet. "Better than it did for awhile," she answered finally, meeting his gaze calmly. "I think I'll manage, now." This said with the hint of a smile.

"Good," Legolas said, and stood beside her in silence for a time, feeling the wind on his own face.

"I am to take news of Gollum's escape to Rivendell," he said at last. "The King thinks it a good idea if you travel with me, and stay there for a time. Should an attack come again, he wants to know that you are safe."

Katie nodded, not looking at him. "I think that would be a good idea," she said finally, then turned to him with a smile. "Besides, I want to see the twins again."

**TBC**

**

* * *

AN:** Some text comes from "The Council of Elrond", FotR. 

_Geril hîdh nen gurth_: May you have peace in death.

**Ravens Destiny**: If Lalorn had been female, his name would've been Lalwen, or Lalorniel, or Lalornien. Those are the most common feminine name endings in Sindarin, and a good way to determine the sex of an elven character. The Dark Lord stuck the princes in a _garbage can?_ Geez, I'm glad I'm not a character in one of your stories!

**Princess Siara**: You got your wish; no cliffie this chapter!

**IwishChan**: Oh, not _every_ chapter. But I do think the statistics are interesting!

**AngelicPhyre**: (cool name, BTW) Thank you! I liked Lalorn, too. :(

**Madd Hatter**: Yep, the hissing was Gollum. And I'm not even going to comment on the idea of him playing strip poker, especially since he had only one garment to lose…

**Laer4572**: Twinsy goodness will come soon enough!

**Tara**: Sorry, I killed Lalorn. But everybody better stop hitting on him—he's married! And has three children! No significance to Legolas's age; I just thought readers might like to know. Your theory on Elrond and Elros makes sense, but then, it might just be a coincidence. And I think Elladan and Elrohir would choose alike. They are never ever seen out of each others' company in the canon! Congratulations on the math, but remember that the time difference between Katie's time and Middle-earth time is very mutable, not constant.

**theycallmemary**: Because if I killed one of the other random elves (and I did kill the other guard and make the other two disappear!) it wouldn't have nearly the emotion impact of me killing Lalorn. From the writer's perspective, I made Katie and Lalorn become friends simply so I could kill him off. Sad thought, but true. I even thought for awhile of changing it and not killing him, but then I went back to the original plan. Aragorn left Mirkwood with Gandalf. And nobody really knows how the orcs and Gollum managed to communicate—see the Council of Elrond.

**ElvenRyder**: The plotbunnies are officially under control now for awhile, since I killed off Lalorn. That has appeased them. Now let's see what they cook up for Katie in Rivendell!

Thanks also to **Fk306** and **werewolflemming**!

**Please review**! I'm off the pack the rest of my stuff (and my computer) to haul off to college!


	8. Journey to Imladris

Feriniel helped Katie pack some belongings in a bag. She was leaving her coat behind—she gave it Doronien—but she was going to take her backpack and her books with her. Feriniel even managed to procure her a saddle—a rare enough thing among the elves of Mirkwood, but necessary, since they would be riding all the way to Rivendell. Katie had managed to ride bareback alright for short, slow pleasure rides around King Thranduil's palace, but a long and possibly dangerous journey was something else entirely.

They left early in the morning a few days later. As Thranduil hugged his youngest so, Katie got a hug from Lalorn's wife and from Feriniel.

"Stay safe," Lalorn's wife said. Katie promised she would.

Feriniel looked at her with a calculating gaze. "I do not know if we will meet again," she said softly. "But you are like a little sister to me. Now who will join me in teasing this ridiculous brother of mine?"

Katie smiled. "I'm sure you'll find someone. There must be people lining up for the privilege."

Legolas laughed. "Watch yourself. I may feed you to a spider!"

Taurion took his younger brother aside a few minutes later, looking serious. "You know that Father has tried to shelter you from war and the wider world," he said matter-of-factly.

"I have been in the Battle of Five Armies, and have traveled to Rivendell before," Legolas objected.

"Yes, but if he had the choice, you would not have been in that battle," Taurion answered. "There is something more going on here than just an escaped prisoner, and I fear that you will be drawn into the thick of it."

Legolas looked troubled. "Why do you tell me this?"

"Just to say, Be careful, little brother!" Taurion said with a smile, and embraced him, followed by Feriniel.

000

Legolas and Katie traveled with two guards. Legolas might not have taken that precaution had he been traveling on his own, but he didn't want to risk anything with Katie along.

Katie didn't much like the journey. The elf-path stretched on endlessly in the dark beneath the trees of Mirkwood. She was frightened at first by the eyes that glowed and flashed at her at nights.

"Shouldn't we light a fire?" she asked one of the guards nervously as they bedded down for the night—Legolas and one guard on either side of her, but a respectful distance away.

"No, a fire would not help," he said matter-of-factly. "The light only draws more creatures to come and stare. And it also draws giant black moths. I think you would find the darkness more tolerable."

Katie shuddered. She was not fond of bugs. "I think you're right," she replied.

"The animals will not pester us," Legolas said reassuringly from her other side. "The Elf-Path is protected from the dangerous animals—spiders cannot cross it. That is why there are no webs across it."

Katie frowned. "Is that why everybody was so worked up when I saw wargs cross the path?"

"Yes, that is why," Legolas agreed. "That was very disturbing news. But even then, they did not linger on the path, though they might have, once they caught your smell."

Katie made a face, and Legolas laughed. "Do not worry; I think they would take one taste of you, and spit you out!" He teased gently.

Katie put on a face of innocence and wounded pride. "What are you implying? Everyone knows I'm made of sugar and spice and everything nice!"

Legolas gave a very unprincely snort, and Katie whacked him on the arm. The guards laughed.

"We may have to restrain you from harming the King's messenger," one of the guards said warningly, though his eyes twinkled.

"Hmph. Figures he'd have to get two people to defend him," Katie replied, shooting a sly look at Legolas.

They all laughed at that. Legolas was glad to see that some of Katie's usual teasing manner had returned. Really, the girl was amazingly resilient. She seemed to bounce back quite well from shock and tragedy. But after all, he reminded himself, it had been two months since Lalorn's death. That was not long for an elf, but it could be for a human. She had been very subdued the past two months in his father's fortress, but then, everything around her would have reminded her of her friend, and the elves, though merry people, were still in a grieving period for the four lost guards. It relieved Legolas to see that it had been a wise choice to take Katie west with him.

As if sensing what he was thinking of, Katie grew quiet again, and did not speak again until they turned in for the night.

000

There was no need to set a watch, for despite the warg sighting long before, the path was still warded, and should be safe. And the elves were such light sleepers—sleeping with their eyes open, and their senses still on alert—that if anything had been wrong, they would have been awake in an instant. Katie was grateful. If there had been a watch set, she would have felt honor-bound to volunteer to take a shift, and she didn't relish the thought of sitting up alone in the dark, watching the eyes appear and disappear amongst the trees around her.

When Legolas awoke the first morning, he found Katie already awake, her eyes open and fixed on the tree canopy above her, her lips moving as if she were speaking under her breath.

"Are you well?" he asked softly.

She glanced over at him in surprise. "Yeah, I'm fine," she answered. "I was praying," she clarified.

"Ah."

Generally she did not have time to do this in the morning, and when the party fell silent, he would see her lips moving, and her eyes looking into the distance in concentration. When he saw this, he would always wait to speak again until she had finished, not wishing to disturb her. He was curious that she seemed to pray every day—in fact, a few times a day. It seemed strange, and almost disrespectful, somehow. Elves only prayed to the Powers that governed Arda in moments of very great need. But he didn't think that it was the Powers to which she prayed, which puzzled and worried him.

000

One morning, one of the guards craned his neck and peered forward in the dimness. "We are not far from the end of the forest, now!" he declared. "We should reach it in less than an hour."

"Thank goodness," Katie said with relief and excitement. "I mean, I like trees very much, but I'll be happy to be out of the dark!"

The other guard laughed. "Do not fear you are being discourteous! Elves like to see the sun as well, and feel the wind. Once, you could see and feel both beneath the trees of Greenwood the Great! But it has grown dark since the Necromancer took up residence in Dol Guldor to the south, and we now call it _Taur e-Ndaedelos_—Mirkwood."

"How long ago was that?" Katie wanted to know.

"Not a long time—nigh on two thousand years," the guard answered calmly.

Katie just looked at him. "Elves and your idea of 'not a long time'," she muttered.

The guard smiled. "Many dark things were driven out in the year of the Dragon's fall, about eighty years ago," he continued, "but they have returned in greater numbers, and Mirkwood is again an evil place, save where our realm is maintained." He paused. "How we long for the time the Shadow in the South may be vanquished!"

000

The elves did not mention it when the end of the forest came in clear view to them, waiting for Katie to see it herself. After a long while, she squinted at the road ahead.

"Do I see light at the end of the tunnel?" she queried.

"Yes; we are nearly there!" Legolas answered.

The look on Katie's face declared she was immensely relieved when they finally left the forest and rode out into the free air. It wasn't very bright out, but she still had to squint and blink until her eyes adjusted to the light. It was a gloomy and overcast day, threatening drizzle, but Katie didn't care. It looked beautiful to her after the long dark of Mirkwood. The rain couldn't dampen her spirits.

Well, the first day, anyway. When the intermittent rain didn't let up for a week, she became perhaps a _little_ bit irritable.

000

They bore southwest across the plain, and crossed the High Pass. They paused at the very top, and took a look back eastward. It was quite a view. The rain had lifted off the day before, and even Katie could see the forest stretching far away, and a single mountain peak rising behind. It was an awe-inspiring sight.

Katie breathed a sigh of relief at her first sight of Rivendell as they came down the steep path to the valley.

"Thank God," she said, and her voice was heartfelt. "It's like coming home!"

The elves smiled upon her, and lifted their heads as they heard elfsong rising in the trees. It truly was the First Homely House, and no one felt it more at that moment than did Katie.

**TBC**

**

* * *

AN:** I've had a couple of people ask me, so I'll put it straight right here: I've tried to avoid Mary-Sues and lotr-fic clichés the whole way, so this will _not_ be a tenth walker fic. 

**Laer4572**: Thanks! Luckily, my school is only a half hour away from my house. :) I'm afraid the captive elves are lost forever. That's war!

**Ravens Destiny**: I've never watched Lizzy MacGuire, but I understand. Names are weirdly evocative. My mom wanted to name my brother Timothy, but she ended up using it for his middle name, b/c she hates the nickname Tim—it sounds to her like "timid". —_shrugs_—

**Alaterial**: Yep, giving characters a name tends to be a sign! Same happened with Lossefalme and Sadron. Yes, sophomore power! (That's funny, usually I'm shouting Alto Power!)

**Tara**: Well, I know there was a plague in Middle-earth, called the Great Plague or Dark Plague in the middle of the Third Age, which struck Gondor particularly hard. I laughed so hard at your comment about Antonio Banderas and Orlando Bloom together in Middle-earth that my roomie wanted to know what was going on! And I'm still disturbed by your crush on Lalorn. :) He always seemed such an avuncular character to me…

**theycallmemary**: Yep, when he gets reborn in Aman, he'll still be married to his wife, because Elven marriage outlasted death, and was a spiritual as well as a physical union. And in spirit, he would still be father to his children, and they might regard him as such, but he would be in a different body, which would be weird. —_thinks about it_— Yes, that would be _very_ strange. As far as the disappeared elves, it never says in the book what happened to them, just that all the guards were "either slain or taken". You're probably right about the eating thing, although they most likely had a bit of fun with them first. I did think for awhile about having Legolas and Katie's party attacked by giant spiders on the journey, but decided not to in the end.

Thanks also to **IwishChan**, **ElvenRyder** and **Madd Hatter**!

Now I'm hungry, so I'm off to find out when the dining hall opens on Sundays! **Please review**!


	9. Old Friends and New

Elves of Rivendell appeared on the path and greeted them, leading them down to cross the river.

"The House of Elrond is simply filling with guests!" one of them exclaimed chattily.

"Oh? Who else is here?" Legolas wanted to know.

"Galdor from the Havens, and Glóin the Dwarf," the elf began to recite. "Mithrandir, and the Dúnadan, and four Halflings! They arrived yesterday."

"Four halflings?" Legolas exclaimed. "That is strange news! I had the impression they preferred staying home to embarking on journeys."

"Strange news indeed, and stranger to come, I think," the elf replied enigmatically. "But one of them is wounded and under the care of Lord Elrond. They say the wound is poisoned, and the situation grave."

Erestor met them at the house, messengers having told him that a party from Mirkwood had arrived. Katie grinned and hid behind Legolas before the counselor saw her.

"Greetings, Legolas Thranduilion," Erestor greeted the prince formally. "What brings you to Imladris?"

"I bear a message from my father for Mithrandir and Lord Elrond," Legolas answered, saluting. "I hear that Mithrandir is here, though Lord Elrond is indisposed."

Erestor nodded. "There will be time for all messages to be delivered soon enough," he answered. "Come, taste the hospitality of my lord's house once more." He also greeted the two guards, then looked expectantly for the person behind Legolas to make herself known.

Katie stepped out from behind her friend, grinning from ear to ear. Erestor registered surprise for a moment, then delight. "Katelyn Elvellon!" he exclaimed, putting his hands on her shoulders. "I did not expect to see you here again! But when did you arrive?"

"March, in Mirkwood," Katie answered. "King Thranduil sent me with Legolas because he thought Mirkwood might be too dangerous."

Erestor nodded in understanding. "Come in, all of you!"

"Are the twins here?" Katie asked Erestor as he led them down a corridor.

"No; they are off on errantry," Erestor said offhandedly. "But Arwen is in residence.

"Here we are," he said, opening the door to a guest room. "The guards may stay here, and Legolas, there is a room for you across the hall."

"What about me?" Katie asked as they continued down the corridor.

"I thought you might like your old room back," Erestor said with a smile.

"Oh, yes please!" Katie replied.

000

Pippin tossed a pine cone high up in the air with one hand and caught it with the other. Then he tossed it up again and caught it with the first hand. On the third toss, he dropped it.

"Oh, let the poor pine cone be," Merry said from nearby, sitting back on a stone bench, his feet dangling above the ground. They were out in the gardens, amongst the trees.

Pippin left the cone where it was and walked over to take a seat beside his cousin.

"Have you heard any news about Frodo?" he wanted to know.

"No, Pip!" Merry exclaimed fondly, though with exasperation. "I know no more than you."

In the silence that followed, both hobbits thought they heard footsteps, and looked up. A young human girl was approaching, walking down the path with an expression of quiet contentment on her face. She was dressed in elven manner, her long, brown, curly hair pulled back from her face and her green eyes shining. She didn't see them, her attention drawn to the late summer flowers on either side of the path. When she did look up and see them, she paused suddenly, as if startled, then walked over.

Merry and Pippin hopped down from their seat and bowed. "Greetings, Miss," Merry said cordially.

The girl dropped a curtsey. "Hello. You must be the Halflings!" She had a very strange, rather flat accent.

"That we are, Miss. Or rather, Hobbits, as we call ourselves," Pippin replied. "Peregrin Took, called Pippin, at your service; and my friend here is Meriadoc Brandybuck, called Merry."

"I'm Katelyn Johanson, called Katie," the girl replied.

"Won't you have a seat?" Merry asked, gesturing to the bench.

"Thank you," Katie answered, and sat down. The hobbits sat down beside her. There was plenty of room for the three of them.

"I didn't know there were any women in the House of Elrond at this time," Merry said when they were comfortable. "There are some Rangers about, but no female humans."

"I just arrived a few hours ago with the ambassador from Mirkwood," Katie explained.

This just raised more questions in the hobbits' minds, but they didn't think it polite to ask what a woman was doing in Mirkwood.

"The elves told me there were four hobbits visiting Rivendell," the girl continued. "Where do you come from?"

"The Shire," Pippin answered promptly. "A couple of weeks' journey west of here. We arrived yesterday." He fell silent, thinking about the manner of their arrival, and of Frodo.

"I hope your friend gets well soon," the girl said sympathetically. Pippin looked up, surprised that she had read his thoughts so easily. "They said one of your companions was wounded," Katie clarified, seeing his surprise.

Pippin nodded. "Our other friend is with him, as well. Hasn't hardly left his side since yesterday," he added quietly.

Katie nodded. It seemed she understood and sympathized.

Merry hopped up a moment later. "Well, I think it's time for supper!" he said enthusiastically. "Won't you join us, Miss Johanson?"

"I'd love to," Katie replied, and followed him back toward the house.

"There you are!" Legolas exclaimed as Katie walked in the door, trailing two excited and hungry-looking hobbits. "I thought you would return for a meal," he added a little smugly.

The hobbits looked in surprise between the strange elf and their new acquaintance, but she just laughed.

"Katie!" someone exclaimed from behind her, and she turned around.

"Lithorniel!" she said happily, and hugged her friend. "And Glawar. How are you?"

"Quite well," the elf replied with a smile.

"And this," Lithorniel said, gesturing to a young _ellon_ behind her, "is our son, Húnvel."

Katie's jaw dropped, but the elf didn't see it as he bowed to her. "Pleased to meet you, Katie Elvellon," he said politely. He looked like his father, with straight blond hair and his mother's agate-grey eyes.

Katie managed to drop a curtsey. "And you," she replied, then turned wondering eyes on Lithorniel, who laughed.

"You look shocked. It _has_ been more than sixty years, you know," she teased gently.

Katie nodded, her eyes still wide. "I keep being reminded of that fact!" she said.

The hobbits, who had stood by to watch this reunion, were extremely puzzled. Katie glanced down and remembered them.

"Oh, but I'm keeping us all from supper!" she exclaimed. "Come, let's go eat."

The hobbits looked relieved.

000

Katie sat between the hobbits and Legolas at dinner, with Lithorniel's family opposite her. Because she was by Legolas, she didn't meet the dwarves, who seemed to want to remain as far away from the Mirkwood elves as possible. Legolas, knowing the delicate diplomatic situation he was in with them, avoided their company as well, only nodding courteously if he happened to pass them.

Katie, he was gratified to see, was most certainly reverting to her old self. Her resilience continued to surprise him. A combination of her natural optimism and the Hope that she now seemed to exude had made her a strong person. She was not so strong physically, but her emotional strength was impressive. Some humans, when faced with the things she had undergone, would have withdrawn or become depressed, but she managed to shake everything off and continue as she had always done. Legolas suspected that Lalorn's death was the first she had ever experienced of someone close to her, and was most certainly the first she had ever witnessed. He also guessed that she would not have been able to deal with it this well when he had known her before. But she was different now. A couple times lately he had seen her voluntarily help someone rather than standing back and looking a little shy as she might've before. He wondered what it was that had changed her.

"Are you glad to be back in Rivendell?" Lithorniel was asking her.

"Oh, yes!" Katie agreed emphatically, but then looked down at her plate again.

"But?" Glawar prompted gently.

Katie looked up and shrugged with a self-deprecating smile. "I miss the twins, that's all."

**TBC**

**

* * *

AN:** In case you're wondering, Glawar and Lithorniel named their son after Gúrvel. Húnvel and Gúrvel both mean the same thing. And in case you're curious, they're translations of "Howard", my dad's middle name—"brave heart". Although in Gúrvel's case, his name could also be translated "brave death", which seems appropriate. :) 

My classes start today! I also (probably) have a job tutoring for work-study. English (duh), Spanish, possibly psych or computers. Yay!

**ElvenRyder**: You're lucky, I almost missed your review again! Bad Ashley!

**Princess Siara:** Well, the prayer is certainly helping! I'm not sure if they knew the Necromancer was Sauron, but I kind of think so. I'd have to look it up. Legolas has no siblings mentioned in canon, but it also never said he _didn't_ have any! We know a startlingly little amount about Legolas, really.

**Madd Hatter:** She got sick of her tongue ring after her freshman year of college and took it out. I don't remember, did I say she had a pet rat?

**Laer4572**: —_smiles mysteriously_—

**Ravens Destiny**: Yeah, I love the name Will, and William's okay, but Willy, Bill, and Billy are all out. James is a cool name. We have over ten generations of Johns in my mom's family.

**Darkened Dreams**: Yeah, I know some people whose last name is Dick. I feel sorry for them. I'm sure you'll be able to keep up! Surely school doesn't take up _all_ your time, does it?

**theycallmemary**: Thanks! I'm glad you found it funny; it's meant to be. Oh, I'm always so happy when people read my website! Finwe did indeed have two wives, and it made his son Fëanor rather bitter, and Fëanor made the Silmarils, and we know what came of that! That's why the Valar will never allow elves to remarry anymore. Yeah, the switching family members thing could happen in theory, but remember, it's sometimes a very long time before elves get reincarnated, and the time varies, if they ever get reincarnated at all. So I think the Valar would try and avoid that.

**Calime07**: Thanks! Yes, twins are on their way (eventually).

**Erasuithiel**: The college thing is going great; I'm glad to be back, and I like my dorm room! On the subject of the moths, in _The Hobbit_ Tolkein says, "Worse still the watch-fire brought thousands of dark-grey and black moths, some nearly as big as your hand, flapping and whirring round their ears. They could not stand that, nor the huge bats, black as a top-hat, either; so they gave up fires and sat at night and dozed in the enormous uncanny darkness." Yick. Also, above the trees there are hundreds and hundreds of butterflies like purple emperors, except "dark dark velvety black without any markings to be seen." Squirrels in Mirkwood are also black. Does anybody see a pattern? What does "avuncular" mean? Come on, girl, grab a dictionary! Or dictionary dot com! Oh, alright, I'll save you the trouble. It means, "like an uncle". (Also finally looked up your name: a single current of cool air? Am I close?)

Thanks also to **Tara**, **IwishChan**, **Fk306**!

**Review! Review like a llama!** ("Do llamas review?" "Does it matter?")


	10. Many Meetings

Arwen headed down the corridor to the kitchens. She was going to fetch her father some dinner, and Sam as well. She knew for a fact that the hobbit had stayed by his master's side almost every moment since they had arrived two days before. And she had a suspicion that her father had neglected to eat that day, as well. Someone needed to take the situation in hand.

She smiled a little at the idea of _anybody_ taking her father in hand. Probably the only people who would ever have dared to do so were her own family, particularly her mother and herself. Her mother was in the Undying Lands, so that left Arwen, Elrond's beloved daughter.

As she came around the corner, Arwen saw a figure that stood looking up at a tapestry. It appeared to be a human girl. The girl turned, and Arwen saw her face.

"Katie!" she exclaimed, and strode over to her. "So you are here again! How are you? When did you arrive?" She took Katie's hands in both of hers.

"I came with Legolas, two days ago," Katie answered. "I'm fine; how are you?"

"I am well. I must gather some food for my father and a guest. Come!" She moved to walk on toward the kitchen, and gestured for Katie to accompany her. "All I had heard was that an emissary had arrived from Mirkwood; no more. I have been closeted in my chambers lately and have not yet seen many of the guests. So the emissary is Legolas! And when did you arrive in Middle-earth?"

"March," Katie answered as they reached the kitchen. She helped Arwen load a tray with food. "I was walking back to my room after a class, and bang! I was in Mirkwood. King Thranduil sent me to Rivendell thinking I'd be safer here than there."

"He is probably right," Arwen said thoughtfully.

They finished loading the tray and headed back toward the hobbit's room. Arwen scratched lightly at the door, and Elrond opened it.

"Come in," he said quietly, "Sam has fallen asleep."

Arwen stepped lightly in the room and laid the tray down on the opposite end from Frodo's bed. She turned to see her father greeting Katie.

"Katie Elvellon! Welcome back to Rivendell. Erestor told me you had come."

"Thank you," Katie answered. "I'm glad to be back." She turned and regarded the other occupants of the room.

A hobbit lay in an uneasy sleep on the bed, with pale skin and dark circles under his eyes. He was obviously very unwell. Nearby on a stool, another hobbit sat asleep with his chin on his chest. Elrond motioned for them to join him some distance away, so as not to disturb the two sleeping Halflings.

"Should we wake Samwise?" Arwen asked her father.

"No," Elrond decided; "he has had little sleep since they arrived. The food will still taste as good after he awakes."

000

The news came two days later that Frodo had recovered and woken, and that Elrond was to hold a feast in his honor that evening. Legolas was to escort Katie to the feast.

The elves had supplied Katie with clothing, and they gave her a green dress for the occasion. It brought out her eyes marvelously. The fact that it was green also meant that she and Legolas would match. It reminded Katie of prom, and the banquet in _A Knight's Tale_. She snickered to herself.

Katie had just slipped her shoes on when there was a knock at her door. It was Legolas. He bowed with a big flourish and offered her his arm. "My lady?"

Katie curtsied as elegantly as she could manage and took his arm with a haughty expression. "Good evening, Sir," she said, deepening her voice and putting on an English accent. They walked down the hall looking very stately for a moment, before they both couldn't contain themselves anymore and cracked up laughing.

"You are such a ham!" Katie exclaimed, pretending to be shocked. "I can't take you anywhere, can I?"

"Take _me_ anywhere?" Legolas retorted. "My dear girl, it is I who am escorting _you_ to this feast."

Katie put her nose in the air with a superior expression. "I'm only humoring you."

Legolas chuckled.

000

They were seated a quarter of the way from the end of the main table. Elrond, as was his custom, was on a dais at top end. He had Glorfindel sitting on one side of him and Mithrandir on the other, all looking very dignified and imposing. Arwen sat at the middle of the table under a canopy, and everyone seemed awed at her presence.

Looking around, Katie managed to pick out the people she had recently met: Frodo was up near Elrond, with a white-bearded dwarf on one side of him. Merry, Pippin, and Sam were at the top of a table nearby. And glancing around, Katie was glad she could pick out familiar faces amongst the elves all around the room. There were Lithorniel and Glawar and Húnvel, of course, and Erestor was up at Elrond's end of the table. There were also others that she had known, sitting around Arwen or talking to the guests or serving the food. It was comforting to see so many familiar faces.

The food was, as usual, fantastic. Eventually the feast ended and Elrond and Arwen rose and went down the hall. Legolas and Katie followed them into the Hall of Fire. It soon filled with elves, and the music began. Legolas and Katie sat against one wall and listened.

One of the household servants that Katie recognized came over and asked if either of them had seen Estel.

"I'm afraid not," Katie answered. "Why, are you looking for him?"

"Lord Elrond would like him brought to the Hall," the servant answered. "He wasn't at the feast."

Katie nodded. She had noticed that, and wondered why he didn't sit by Arwen at the table.

It was some time before Katie spotted Estel striding into the Hall. He saw her and paused, then turned and walked over to her.

"Ah, Estel," Legolas said. "Everyone is surprised that you were not at the feast."

Estel's grey eyes twinkled. "Two warriors returned out the Wild unlooked-for, and they had tidings I wished to hear at once."

Katie frowned in puzzlement, and Estel smiled down at her. "Elladan and Elrohir are back."

Katie's eyes lit up and she jumped to her feet. "Where are they?"

"In the kitchens, eating the leftovers from the feast," Estel answered with a laugh.

Katie turned to Legolas with excitement and a request in her eyes. He laughed as well. "Come, let us go to the kitchen," he agreed, rising.

"I must go speak with my friend, Bilbo," Estel said, and excused himself.

000

Legolas couldn't seem to walk fast enough to suit Katie, who was practically jogging down the corridors.

"Come on, hurry up!" she exclaimed, getting ahead of him.

"Katie, wait," he said as they were reaching the doors of the kitchen. "I am sure they do not know you are in Rivendell. Let's give them a surprise!"

A mischievous look sprang into Katie's eyes. "Good idea. What's your plan?"

Elladan and Elrohir looked up as Legolas walked in the door of the kitchen. They were seated at a table, dining on the dishes from the feast.

"Legolas!" Elladan exclaimed, and they both rose from their chairs to greet him. "What brings you to Rivendell?"

"My father sent me with a message for Mithrandir," Legolas said as the three of them took their seats. "And I have news that may interest you, as well."

"Oh? What is that?" Elrohir asked.

"Katie Elvellon returned to Middle-earth in March," Legolas answered gravely. He thought he heard Katie snicker out in the hall, but Elladan and Elrohir, whose hearing wasn't quite so keen, didn't notice.

"She _did?_" they both exclaimed.

"How is she? Is she here?" Elrohir asked, beaming.

Legolas put on a mournful face. "Unfortunately, no. I have some bad news. She was eaten by a giant spider in Mirkwood."

The twins gave him a confused look. Katie burst into the room, laughing. "I'm right here!" she cried.

Elladan and Elrohir both jumped up with shouts of joy. She hugged Elrohir, then Elladan, then Elrohir again. "I missed you guys!"

"We missed you too, _gwathel vuin_," Elladan exclaimed, putting his hand on the top of her head in his customary way. "I believe it has not been so many years for you?"

"No, only a little more than a year. But I still missed you!" Katie said, hugging him again.

Legolas stood back and watched this reunion. His heart was warmed by the sight of the obvious joy the three felt in one another's company. The twins were as delighted to see Katie as Katie was to see them.

"Rivendell will be a more beautiful place now that you have returned to it," Elrohir said. "Come, sit! Tell us everything that has happened to you since we saw you last."

**TBC**

**

* * *

AN:** _Vuin_: beloved 

Well, classes have started! My world religions and Arthurian lit classes look to be pretty good, and my stats shouldn't be too bad, but there's a heck of a lot of homework in my ed psych class! The updates won't be quite as frequent now that I'm back in school, but I still hope to keep updating once a week. I thought I'd hurry up and get this chapter finished so I could post it before I went home for the weekend.

**Princess Siara**: Boromir will appear in the next chapter, I believe.

**Darkened Dreams**: But if you steal Legolas, you'll screw up the entire history of Middle-earth!

**Laer4572**: Nope, Legolas wasn't in on the revelation. Which is why he's still kinda puzzled over Katie's new outlook on life.

**IwishChan**: I've never seen a reviewing llama, I never hope to see one; But I can tell you here and now, I'd rather seen than be one!

**Madd Hatter**: Ah, yes. Hector, wasn't it? Roomie and I just got a pet rat—a big rubber one! His name is Templeton, and he guards our door.

**Doredhiel**: Thanks! It's a bit of a pick-me-up to see people's reviews in my inbox! lol

**theycallmemary**: Of course Húnvel is hot! Aren't all elves? —_grins_— Remember, Gandalf already knows Katie is in Middle-earth; he saw her in Mirkwood. I know, I can't wait for Lost either! To answer your 10th-walker question, see the AN on chapter 8.

**WU QING YING QU DU SHU!**: To answer your 10th-walker question, see the AN on chapter 8.

**Ravens Destiny**: Yeah, we've also got a number of Genevra's in our family…

Thanks also to **werewolflemming**, **Fk306**, **Tara**, **ElvenRyder**, and **Napolde of the Council**. Each and every one of you are special and unique.

**Please review**! It's a great pick-me-up after ed psych homework!


	11. One Last Arrival

Katie told them all about her harrowing arrival in Mirkwood, her new friends, and how she had occupied herself during her stay in Thranduil's palace.

"And then Lalorn—" she said, and stopped. Her expression darkened, and she looked down at her hands.

The twins observed her with some concern and turned to Legolas for an explanation.

"We needn't speak of that just yet," he said gently, and continued, "It is upon that matter that I have brought a message from my father for Mithrandir. So we traveled down the elf path and over the High Pass, and arrived here three days ago."

Katie shot him a grateful look and picked up the thread of narrative again. "I've met two of the hobbits. And Húnvel! He was a bit of a surprise."

Elladan laughed. "I'm sure he was! It is strange to come back after so long, is it not?"

Katie agreed emphatically. "You leave for sixty-four years and they change everything! No, really very few things have changed here—which is surprising, and comforting."

The elves nodded in understanding. "Your time traveling has given you a bit of an idea of how elves see the passage of time," Elrohir observed. "Some things change hardly at all, and we change very little, while other people are born, grow up, get old, and die—while such a little amount of time has passed for us!"

Katie nodded and fell silent again.

000

They talked for a long time in the kitchens until Katie began to yawn.

"I think it is bedtime for young humans," Elladan said teasingly.

Katie stuck her tongue out at him, but rose. "I agree. I'll see you guys in the morning!"

They stood as well. "Would you like me to walk you to your room?" Legolas asked courteously.

"No thanks," Katie replied, "I can find my own way. 'Night!"

They bid her goodnight and remained standing until the sound of her footsteps receded down the corridor.

"What has happened to her?" Elladan asked as they took their seats again. "She has been upset by something."

Legolas nodded. "I did not want to explain too much in her presence. And it does indeed deal with my message to Mithrandir, so I think I should not speak of that to you until I have talked to him. But I can tell you in part.

"You heard Katie speak of Lalorn. She made many friends in my father's house, and Lalorn was one of the closest. He was a guard, and she spent quite a bit of time with him over a matter of three months. They became quite fond of one another.

"She was with him and three other guards in the forest in the early morning of the twentieth of June, when my father's halls were attacked by orcs from over the mountains. Katie and Lalorn's party were attacked, as well. Lalorn boosted Katie into a tree, saving her life. Two of the guards were taken and one was slain in the onslaught. Katie came down from the tree after the orcs had left, in time to witness Lalorn's death. She carried his dying words to his wife and children. I think the entire episode shocked and grieved her very much."

"I should think so!" Elladan exclaimed. "Poor child! No wonder she was upset."

Elrohir spoke up for the first time. "Not so much a child anymore, Elladan. She is little older than she was when we saw her last, but she has gained more wisdom, and more life experience. She has seen death."

Legolas nodded. "And you do not mention all that you see," he added shrewdly. "She is like to her grandmother now, is she not?"

Elrohir smiled. "She is indeed."

"You did not hear, did you," Elladan added to Legolas, "that my brother and Erestor discovered the answer to that riddle when Vivian was here?"

"No, I did not! What was it?"

Elrohir shook his head. "It is almost too fantastic to be believed, _mellon-nín_, and a very long story. Perhaps I shall tell it to you some other time." He stood up and stretched. "As it is, it is late, and my brother and I have just returned from a long journey, and are in need of some sleep! Good night."

000

When Katie awoke, it was still dark outside. She rolled over to go back to sleep, and then she remembered that the twins had returned. The thought had the power of snapping her entirely awake with excitement. She lay there for awhile in thought, then crawled out of bed.

_I'll never get back to sleep at this rate,_ she thought; _I might as well get up. I can always take a nap later. Maybe I could go watch the sun rise over the mountains?_

She dressed and pulled back her hair by candlelight, then pulling on a warm wrap, she left the room.

The corridor was dark and silent. Many elves had stayed up late into the night, singing in the Hall of Fire, but all was quiet now. The only people awake were a few servants, and they would not be at their chores around the house for a couple of hours yet.

Katie made her way as quietly as possible to an outside door. She knew the layout of the house pretty well, and was able to find her way quite easily.

Outside, the sky was beginning to lighten to grey. Dawn was not far off, now. Katie headed toward the stables, where she knew people would be at work even this early in the morning, but the sound of footsteps brought her up short.

000

Boromir, son of Denethor, was tired but excited. It had been a long and arduous journey north, especially after he had lost his horse in the Greyflood and been forced to walk the rest of the way. It was now the one hundred and tenth day of his journey, and he was pretty well exhausted. But he had finally reached his goal: Imladris. Soon his questions would be answered and he could rest easily once more—or at least, he hoped so.

He had been met at the Ford by two elven guards (although he was certain there had been more watching him from the trees) who had asked his name and his business in Rivendell. They had allowed him to proceed with no escort. But once again, he was sure there were unseen eyes watching his every movement.

He quite understood their suspicion. Dark things were about in these days, and oft-times courtesy must give way to security.

Boromir was prepared to see and hear many strange things in the House of Elrond, but as he turned a corner into the stable yard, he stopped short, completely taken aback. He had been prepared for many things, but had never expected to see this in the elf-lord's house: a human girl.

She seemed quite as surprised at seeing him as he was at seeing her, and they both stood stock-still for a moment, staring at each other. The girl was quite definitely human, in her early twenties. She was rather pretty, with curling brown hair and vivid green eyes. In contradiction to her obvious humanity, she was dressed in an elven style. He felt her eyes take him in, as well, roaming over his features, his very travel-stained clothing, the pack on his back, and the ornate horn that hung at his side.

Boromir recovered first. "I beg your pardon, my lady," he began courteously, not knowing what her rank might be. "I did not mean to stare! I am simply surprised at the presence of a human girl in Rivendell."

"Quite understandable," she replied in a friendly manner, her accent strange and flat. But she did not move to give any explanation of her presence there.

After an expectant pause, Boromir continued. "I have come seeking counsel of Lord Elrond," he informed her. "Could you direct me to him?"

"Of course," the girl replied immediately. "Come with me. You can leave your things in the care of the stable hands; they will see to it that they are taken to your rooms."

He thanked her and followed her into the stable, where she directed him where to leave his heavy pack. Then she led him to one of the main entrances of the house.

"I am sorry we cannot greet you properly," she said courteously, "but most of the house is still abed. I will introduce you to the Chief Steward. Oh!" She stopped short. "How shall I introduce you?"

"I am Boromir, a man of the South," Boromir replied with a bow. "And what might your name be?"

The girl dropped a curtsy and replied formally, "I am Katelyn Elvellon." They continued on their way.

She did indeed introduce him to the Chief Steward, who took him to a comfortable sitting room where he was met by the Lord Elrond himself. And sot he puzzling issue of the girl Katelyn was driven from his mind for the time being.

000

Elladan was surprised to meet Katie in the stables soon after dawn.

"You are up early," he exclaimed as she came over to greet him.

"I woke up and couldn't get back to sleep, so I came out to watch the sunrise," she explained.

Elladan began to reply, then pulled up short at the sight of some bags of unfamiliar make in a corner by the tack room.

"Why, whose is this?" he asked in surprise.

"It belongs to Boromir, a man of the South," Katie rattled off. "We had a bit of a surprise meeting in the stable yard this morning. I don't know which of us was more shocked! He had come to see your father. I took him to the Chief Steward."

Elladan was startled into laughter. "We should employ you as a housemaid!" he suggested.

"The Steward said she did very well," one of the stable hands spoke up in her defense. "He said she was courteous and did just as she ought."

Katie smiled and dropped her eyes modestly. She was saved from replying by Elrohir, who entered at that moment. He greeted them all and went to get a saddle. Elladan followed him.

"Are you going somewhere?" Katie asked, leaning against one of the stalls as they saddled up. The horse inside nudged her with his nose, and she scratched his forehead absently.

"Yes, we must go take Glorfindel's position at the head of the patrols," Elrohir answered, tightening his saddle girth. "His presence is required at the council meeting."

Katie nodded; she had heard news of the council being murmured about Rivendell since she had arrived. Now that Frodo was well, it would be held as soon as possible.

"So you can't go to the council?" Katie asked.

"Afraid not. But Father will tell us anything relevant when we return," Elladan assured her.

"You two are always a law unto yourselves," Katie commented teasingly.

Elladan opened his mouth to protest, then exchanged glances with Elrohir, who shrugged. "She's right, you know," he said.

000

So Katie was deprived of the twins' company at breakfast, but passed a pleasant meal chatting with Húnvel. They went for a walk afterwards. Katie was pleased to be able to get to know a younger elf. She felt like they were peers, even though he was technically _much_ older. It was like talking Lithorniel had been.

"So you knew my parents before they were married," Húnvel said as they paced slowly down a promenade.

"Yes. It feels very strange to admit it, but yes," Katie said with a smile. "Your mother was one of the first elves here to befriend me. I was thrilled when I found out she and your father were betrothed. Unfortunately, I wasn't around to see their wedding."

"I am sure they would have appreciated your presence," Húnvel assured her. "I have often heard the household speak of you. How my lord Elrohir smiles when they mention your name!"

Katie blushed and dropped her gaze to her feet, but couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. She opened her mouth to speak, but the sound of a bell being rung silenced her.

"The Council of Elrond will soon begin," Húnvel stated as they looked in the direction of the sound. They could see nothing, but Katie knew all the important guests in Rivendell were now gathering on a porch, where weighty matters would be heard and decided.

"I hope it goes well," Katie said with sudden anxiety.

"I am sure it will," Húnvel reassured her.

**TBC**

**

* * *

AN:** Well, it took me a bit longer to get it out, but when I did, the chapter was a page longer than usual! Hope you enjoy. I wrote it in an hour and a half at work, because there was nothing to do. :) Hey, little poll here, guys. How many of you actually read the authors notes and/or my answers to other people? I'm just curious. 

**The Reviewing Llama**: See? SEE? —_points_— If llamas can review, so can you! lol Thanks, dear!

**Princess Siara**: Nope, A Knight's Tale is a movie starring Heath Ledger. It kind of puts knights and tournaments into a more modern sports context to make it more understandable.

**Madd Hatter**: Yep, Templeton is from Charlotte's Web—or so they tell me, anyway. I haven't read it since like, second grade, and I don't really remember a thing about it.

**AlabrithGaiamoon**: Yeah, I liked the _vuin_ addition, too. :)

**IwishChan**: The problem with Katie waiting for a bit until the twins believe Legolas about the giant spider bit, is that I don't think they _would've_ believed him! They both kinda had a "what the crap?" look on their faces right before Katie came in, because it sounded so preposterous. Yep, I hoped it would sound as funny on the screen as it did in my head!

**theycallmemary**: Your wish is my command! More Húnvel! Yep, Elrohir's a dear, ain't he? Everything's book-verse.

**Saltwater**: Hey, you! Long time no see! Hopefully I'll get around to reading your fic after I clean up my act and actually do my homework… The description of Thranduil comes directly from The Hobbit. It does seem odd that a treasure-obsessed elfking would have a crown made out of twigs and a little wooden stick for a scepter, but you'll have to take that one up with Tolkein! Glad you found the piece fun; that's what I'm aiming for!

**Erasuithiel**: So your name would be Michaela? I don't think "who is like God" would fit anybody, but "who is like God?" would, because you could point out that nobody and nothing's like God. Or so it works in my head. :) Yes, in a way she is very hobbity, isn't she? Good point. I'll have to develop that.

**ElvenRyder**: Well, I hope I've made up for any perceived shortness with this monstrosity! lol Actually, when single-spaced, of my chapters are the same length: three pages.

**Ravens Destiny**: Rowling says that "Ginny" is short for "Ginevra". It's a form of Jennifer or Guinevere. Yeah, I'll probably name my kids crazy things, too. I tell my mom I'm gonna name a daughter Beltane (pronounced Byaltena) and she just rolls her eyes. :)

**Tsunami Half Elven**: Welcome to the insanity that is Katie in Rivendell! Hope you enjoy your stay!

**FallenTruth**: I'd be honored to be in your C2! I always like publicity. :) There'll be six parts to this fic once I'm done. Thanks!

Thanks also to **Fk306** and **Tara**! You people rock! This piece is over a hundred reviews already! —_dances_—

**Please review**! And remember: Always respect llamas. They can spit in your eye from ten feet away. ALWAYS respect llamas…


	12. Hope Giver

The Council did not break up until after noon, and Legolas left the porch with his head spinning. He had learned a great deal this day, very little of it to his liking. It seemed the escape of Gollum was even more terrible a tragedy than he had originally believed. His father and Taurion must have known something of its implications, but they had surely not known everything that had here been discovered.

Several members of the Council, particularly the hobbits, were headed to the Hall to take a late nuncheon, but Legolas realized almost immediately that he really wasn't hungry. Instead, he sought out Katie.

It took him quite awhile to locate his young friend, but he eventually found her on a distant gallery, sitting deep in conversation with Húnvel.

The young elf heard his approach first, and rose courteously to greet him. After the usual salutations, he turned back to Katie.

"I am afraid I must take leave of you now," he said regretfully; "I promised my father I would return to the house after the Council ended."

Katie bid him goodbye, and after he had disappeared around a corner, Legolas sank into the chair he had vacated with something perilously close to a weary sigh.

Katie eyed him suspiciously. "Are you okay?" she asked.

He nodded, but rested his forehead in his hand. "Yes, I am fine—but worried."

"What about?"

He looked up to see Katie regarding him patiently. He had to smile. "You are more like your grandmother every day." She smiled and raised one eyebrow, not letting him off the hook. "I am sorry, Katie. The things we discussed in the Council are secret, and I feel I should not divulge them until I hear how much Elrond has told his people." He reached out and touched her elbow, an earnest look on his face. "Believe me, I would tell you all if I could."

Katie nodded in understanding. "That's alright. I understand."

She looked very Elven, sitting there in her gown, a look of old wisdom on her young face. But then she turned a little in her chair and pulled her feet up onto the seat, breaking the illusion and reminding Legolas once again that she was not from this world. In reality, this coming war would not affect her. Once her purpose was fulfilled, she would return to Pennsylvania and go on with her life, meet a man, settle down, have children, grow old, and die. This was not her battle.

"I am afraid that if you stay here long this time, you will soon wish to go home," Legolas predicted. "You will miss the stability of your own world."

"My own _time_," Katie corrected him automatically.

He frowned. "What do you mean?"

She tilted her head. "I forgot, you weren't around to hear that, were you? Well, the last time I was here, we realized that my "world" and your "world" are actually the same, just in different time periods. I was born, oh," she paused and looked upward, thinking, "probably something like seven thousand years from now."

Legolas raised his eyebrows. "No, I was _not_ 'around to hear that'," he said emphatically, and paused. This put things in an entirely new light. The outcome of this war, though it was most likely so far in the past for Katie that there were no records of it in her time, would affect her dramatically. Such a huge deciding factor in the leadership of the free world was surely a massive influence on the course of history. It made their situation that much more dire.

But then, he realized, no one in Pennsylvania had ever spoken of Sauron or of anyone even like him. So even if the Dark Lord were not defeated in this war, he must be defeated at some point. The idea gave him hope, and he suddenly laughed. "You are a blessing to your friends, _mellon-nín_," he exclaimed.

Katie smiled at him quizzically but accepted his compliment graciously. Slouching down in her seat, she stretched her legs out in front of her. "Thanks Hon," she said offhandedly; "You're a peach, too."

She grinned mischievously at him, and Legolas had to laugh.

000

When Elladan and Elrohir rode back into Imladris just after nightfall, they found Katie perched on the edge of a stall in the stable, waiting for them.

"Your father wants to speak to the three of us privately in his study," she informed them. "I think it's probably something about the Council."

"How did it go? Do you know?" Elladan asked as he and his brother began to take the saddles and so forth off of their mounts.

"Well, Legolas said he was worried afterwards, but he cheered up a bit later," Katie told them.

"So did you spend the day with Legolas?" Elrohir wanted to know, brushing down his horse.

"Yeah, Legolas and Húnvel," Katie agreed nonchalantly. "And we had dinner with Merry and Pippin. They sure do like their food, don't they? But yeah, I spent the afternoon with Legolas."

Elrohir nodded in understanding without looking up. Elladan glanced at him curiously over his horse's back.

"Come," he said, closing the stall door. "We had best not keep Father waiting."

000

Elrond related to the three of them most of what had been said at the Council. When he had finished, Katie leaned back in her chair and regarded him seriously. "You mean to tell me that Frodo Baggins is going with an expedition into Moria, across the Dark Lord's own land, to pitch the Ring into a volcano?" she asked slowly.

"Yes, that mostly sums up the plan," Elrond agreed. Katie merely blinked at him. "Some of the import of what is going on will be conveyed to the inhabitants of Rivendell, but not quite all. So I ask you to keep what you have heard here a secret." Katie nodded. "Good. Now I must speak with my sons alone, Elvellon."

"Do you wish us to travel with the Ringbearer?" Elladan asked once Katie had left the room.

Elrond shook his head. "I will not ask you to do more than you are completely willing to do," he answered. When his sons looked ready to protest, he added affectionately, "I know, you would be willing to do whatever I commanded you. But I believe this particular quest will require your assistance elsewhere than in the Company of the Ringbearer, _yn-nín_.

"Now, I am sending out scouts in many directions. I have a task for you."

000

Elrohir found Katie sitting on a balcony, gazing out over Rivendell below her. The sky was dark, spangled with brilliant stars. Hearing his footsteps, Katie turned and smiled brightly at him. He smiled back and silently took a seat beside her. Neither of them spoke for a minute, nor looked at one another.

Finally, Elrohir took a deep breath and spoke. Katie turned to watch him. "I am afraid Elladan and I must leave in the morning," he told her.

Her face fell ludicrously. "But you just _got_ here!" she protest.

"I know, _gwathel-vuin_," he said sadly. "But difficult times are ahead, and oft we must put off pleasure for duty."

She looked away. After a moment she asked, "When will you be back?"

"In two months," he answered bracingly. "We will be back before the Company leaves. The time will go more swiftly than you think!"

She turned back to him with a self-deprecating smile. "I suppose I can survive two months without you two," she answered.

"Good."

"Where are you going?"

"Full of questions, aren't you?"

She elbowed him, trying not to laugh.

"I am sorry, but we cannot speak of that to any but our father," he said mysteriously. "We will be traveling down the Silverlode. Our preliminary search this afternoon with Aragorn turned up no sign of the Enemy's followers."

"Good," Katie said absently, echoing his own words earlier.

After a few minutes more, Elrohir stood. "We will leave before dawn tomorrow, so I must take my leave of you now. Farewell, _gwathel vuin_."

She stood as well and gave him a hug. "Stay safe," she earnestly. "And tell your brother I said goodbye and good luck!"

He kissed the top of her head. "I will. Goodbye."

000

Katie intended to wake up early to see them off, but as Elrohir had predicted, she slept too late to do so. It didn't matter anyway, since they had said their goodbyes the night before.

The rest of the scouts left throughout the day. Aragorn and some of the Rangers, whom Katie had observed about the House of Elrond, accompanied some of the scouts westward, to search the land down the Greyflood. Some headed north toward the Ettenmoors, some east and south. Katie knew one group was headed to Thranduil in Mirkwood; Legolas sent a message for his father with them. Still others were to carry a message to Radagast the Brown at Rhosgobel. Katie was curious to learn more about Radagast, who seemed quite intriguing to her. Her mental image of the wizard who spoke to the animals was a sort of St. Francis character with a bird perched on his shoulder.

She sought out Erestor a few days later. He had been rather busy, so they had not had much time to talk. She found him in the library, the morning sun peeking in the window.

"Ah, Katie! I wish I could sit and talk with you—learn what you have been doing since you have been gone. But I am afraid I have a bit of work to finish here."

"That's alright; a talk can wait. We've got plenty of time," Katie said.

"Yes. Perhaps we could speak after dinner tonight?" Erestor suggested. "Meanwhile, I know a way you could occupy your time."

Katie raised her eyebrows questioningly.

Erestor handed her a book. "You could always read!" he offered with a laugh.

**TBC**

**

* * *

AN:** Aaaaand another weird chapter ending… 

I'm pleased to see so many people read the author notes! I've gone through all that to find out, and now I have nothing to say in the author note… lol

**Laer4572**: I don't have any idea what you're talking about. :) Yes, Húnvel's quite a bit like his mother, but he can be quiet like his father, as well. I'm glad you think of them like real people!

**The Reviewing Llama**: Yes, and poor Boromir got a bit of a bad rap in the movie too, didn't he?

**Princess Siara**: Oh, I just think llamas are funny, that's all. My _obsession_ is with _elves_. lol I think she really is pretty much over Lalorn's death, or at least, as far over it as she'll ever get. Remember, Legolas wasn't around to witness her reaction the first month or two directly afterward. She was not exactly a happy camper for awhile.

**Ravens Destiny**: Thanks! —_munches on the cupcake_— I'll have to read your fic someday when I've actually got time between homework sessions! (gag…)

**Tara**: _Shaun of the Dead_ is a _riot_. I saw it at my brother's friend's house this summer. And then we finished up with _Scotland PA_, which is really funny, because Scotland PA is like, right down the road… Yeah, that was really random, wasn't it?

**theycallmemary**: —smiles mysteriously— Yep, I rather like Húnvel. He was a spur-of-the-moment inspiration, but I'm fond of him already. Yeah, Húnvel's somewhere around sixty, so yeah, I imagine him as being like a seventeen or eighteen-year-old. I can just see Boromir slipping Katie a tip for handling luggage… You know, I'm actually not sure if the LotR books exist in Katie's plane of existence or not. It's an issue I've never explored. I'll have to think about that…

**Saltwater**: All the Vivian stuff got explored in "A Mysterious Way". Homework sucks, don't it?

**werewolflemming**: Yep, I find fanfiction a nice way to relax, as well. :)

**Thalion**: There's a big debate in the movie-verse about whether or not the elves seated on either side of Elrond at the Council are the twins or not, but I'm pretty sure Jackson said they weren't. And they certainly weren't there in the book-verse, and although it never said _why_ they weren't there, I think it's rather probable that they took over Glorfindel's job that morning. Also, I think they probably left for Lothlórien the very afternoon of the Council, but I wanted to give them time to say a proper goodbye to Katie, so I had them go off and search around with Aragorn a bit and then come back to Rivendell for the night. And as for homework one-upping, my dear, I took seven pages of notes to answer all the questions on the last chapter of ed psych. And I write small. :)

**Erasuithiel**: You went on a hike with llamas? I am so jealous! Thanks, darlin'. But I figured if I was going by the book-verse, and Tolkein never mentioned a mysterious human girl attending the Council… lol

**Madd Hatter**: Boromir kind of dropped out of the picture a bit during this chapter, but I hope to have him back in the next!

**Darkened Dreams**: Good luck at tryouts! What play are you doing?

**FallenTruth**: Yes, I understand what you mean. Thanks! Part of that is that I enjoy pretending the elves are running around with me in my everyday life at college (I know: I'm sick and I need a hobby), so I figured if it appealed to me, it might appeal to others. Also, I can't come up with enough exciting plot to fill every chapter with it. lol And I like your little description of action-packed fics… :)

Thanks also to **ElvenRyder**, **Fk306**, **Hermione at Heart** and **IwishChan**. So many reviews! I adore you people! Really! —_hugs startled reviewers_—

Oh, and just to please **FallenTruth**… **Please review!** Review like a _monkey_ this time! (Except for **The Reviewing Llama**. You're doing quite well as you are. lol)


	13. A Place to Hide

Katie took the book out in the gardens and picked a bench to sit on while she read. But she hadn't gotten very far before she heard footsteps on the path and looked up.

It was Boromir, whom Legolas had told her was actually the Steward's son of Gondor. He stopped short when he spotted her, then approached.

"I am sorry to disturb your reading, Katelyn Elvellon," he said courteously.

Katie was in a good mood, and grinned. "You can call me Katie," she confided, and gestured to the seat beside her, which he took with a bow.

"What do you read?" he asked, indicating her book.

"Some Elvish poetry translated into the Common Tongue," she said, handing him the book Erestor had given her. "But I'm afraid I don't understand much of it," she confessed. As he paged through she added, "It makes a lot of allusions to events I don't recognize."

He stopped at one page in particular and began to read it.

"This poem was not written by the Elves," he said, pointing to the page. "It is Gondorian." He sounded surprised. "Lord Elrond's library is extensive indeed!"

Katie read over his shoulder. "Who is this—Telemnar?" she asked.

"He was king of Gondor for only two years," Boromir replied. "This poem speaks of his tragic death. You see, there was a Great Plague that struck Gondor in 1636. The then King of Gondor, Telemnar, and all of his children were struck down by it." Katie whistled between her teeth. "This is a lament for him and for the city." Boromir handed the book back.

"Wow," Katie said, peering at it. "Thank you! Now there's at least _one_ poem in here that I understand!"

Boromir opened his mouth (to ask how she didn't know her history or what the word "wow" meant, Katie guessed), but someone else spoke up.

"One can never say that there is a lack of teachers in Rivendell!" Legolas said, having drawn up to them silently. Boromir rose to greet him, and Legolas reciprocated cordially. "How are you this morning, Katie?" he added.

"I'm great, thanks," Katie answered. "Boromir's helping me make sense of this." She held up the book.

"Are you fond of poetry?" Legolas asked Boromir.

Boromir took his seat again, looking noncommittal. "The poems of my own people I hold dear to my heart," he answered diplomatically. "But poetry is more to my brother's liking that to my own."

"Here, Legolas, I've got a question for you, too." Katie handed him the book and pointed to a verse. "What's Dorwinion? They mentioned the River Running, which I know the Forest River in Mirkwood flows into."

Legolas laughed merrily. "It is a wine—a much-loved and praised wine."

"Ah," Katie said, the light dawning. "Well the poet seems to be particularly fond of it. I think the entire poem is an ode to Dorwinion!"

"I would prefer a god home-brewed ale from the Green Dragon, myself," a voice spoke up thoughtfully from nearby. It was Pippin, with Merry and Frodo. They had spotted the little gathering and had apparently decided to join them. After the regular greetings were exchanged, Merry added, "I don't suppose there's an ode to pipeweed in that book of verse?"

Katie laughed. "I'm afraid not," she said regretfully. "I'd like to read one! Maybe one of you could compose a poem on it?"

Legolas had been paging through the book as they were talking, and he now crouched down beside Katie's seat.

"Here is a piece I believe you would enjoy," he said, showing her the page. Next to her, Katie noticed that Frodo and Boromir were entering in on a conversation detailing the delights of different kinds of ales, with Frodo's two friends tossing in comments randomly.

_All we need now is for a couple more people to arrive, and we'll have a regular party!_ Katie thought wryly as she tried to listen to Legolas's explanation. No sooner had she finished the thought than Glawar and Lithorniel appeared, taking a leisurely stroll arm-in-arm through the gardens. After the perfunctory hellos, Glawar jumped in to add an idea to Legolas's literary analysis, and they were soon deep in discussion. Boromir chivalrously gave his seat up to Lithorniel, who took it with a nod of thanks and exchanged amused looks with Katie.

"I think about half the population of Rivendell has converged on me," Katie joked in a low voice to her friend. "Remind me never to try and study in the garden again!"

Lithorniel laughed. "The same thing used to happen to Glawar and me just after we were betrothed," she agreed. "We would come here to be alone, and inevitably someone would arrive and say, 'I hope I am not interrupting anything?' and then proceed to interrupt everything."

Katie laughed. "What did you do?"

"We explored until we found a place no one else visited," she answered simply. She paused, looking at Katie thoughtfully. "Would you like to see it?" she asked.

Katie's eyes lit up. "Yes, please! If you don't mind me knowing where it is," she added politely.

"Not at all." They rose, and Lithorniel touched her husband's arm briefly before the two of them slipped away, Katie surreptitiously pulling the book out of Legolas's hands as she passed him. He barely noticed.

The sound of the gentlemen's conversations died away into the distance as they headed out of the gardens and down to the river.

"Glawar and I do not often come down here anymore," Lithorniel confided as they turned and walked along the river. "But perhaps you and some betrothed will want a place to be private, someday?" she suggested teasingly.

Katie chuckled. "Not likely, I'm afraid. I rather _wish_ I could stay here indefinitely, but I'm sure to get sent home _sometime_."

Lithorniel nodded. "You never know, though. Ah, here we are." She led Katie under the branches of some willows, which curtained and hid the entrance to a path amidst the close-growing tree trunks. The path twisted and wound downward, then opened up, and Katie suddenly found herself standing in the midst of a little dell. She caught her breath at the sight. The sun shone down onto a riot of brilliant late-blooming flowers. There were a huge multitude of different kinds, everywhere she looked. If she squinted, she could see the glittering of the river behind a brake of trees.

Lithorniel stood by watching her young friend's reaction, a smile on her face.

"This is amazing," Katie said, taking a few more steps forward to stroke a flower reverently with one finger. "However did you find it?"

Lithorniel shrugged. "Glawar and I went exploring one day, and we discovered it. It was only later that I realized where we were."

Katie frowned and tipped her head.

"Lossefalme's secret flower place," Lithorniel said softly.

Katie gaped at her. "Shouldn't we leave?" she asked cautiously.

Lithorniel smiled. "No need. Dorlarth's spirit no longer haunts the place, ever since your grandmother freed Lossefalme from his clutches. His spirit flew to the Shadow."

She slipped in amongst the flowers, touching them softly with her hands. "Once we found the place, I began to come here to cut flowers, just as Lossefalme did. There is always something blooming here, even in the depths of winter! I hope this place will be a comfort to you as it has been to me."

She led Katie over to where a tree curled thick roots about to make a little seat. It was surprisingly comfortable.

"Now tell me what has been happening to you since you arrived in Mirkwood!" Lithorniel said eagerly. "I feel I have not had a good, long conversation with you for sixty years!"

000

When the two of them returned to the house, it was well past lunchtime, so they ate in the kitchens, where they were met by Pippin and Sam, who had sneaked down to have what Pippin termed "a preliminary afternoon tea".

"It's not the true afternoon tea, you understand," he said seriously. "That will come in about an hour. This is just for starters."

So they all ate together. Sam seemed to be pretty much in awe of the elves, but Katie tried hard to draw him out, and she soon had him chatting along. She felt that hobbits were quite a bit more like herself and her friends at home than the elves were. They were familiar and comforting to be around, in a very different way than elves.

Lithorniel was busy in the afternoon, so at the behest of Pippin, Katie went with them. They took her to one of the verandahs, where three other hobbits were sitting, chatting. One was Merry, whom Katie already knew, and another was Frodo, whom she had met briefly. The other was much older, and Katie didn't recognize him. Merry introduced him as Bilbo Baggins, Frodo's cousin.

"Oh, so you are the hobbit that came to live in Rivendell!" Katie exclaimed. "The elves told me you were here, but with so many people visiting, and so many places to hide, I just never managed to meet you!"

Bilbo greeted her with a deep bow. "And you are the Katie Elvellon that all the elves speak of. Lord Elrond told me your story. I am very honored to meet you."

Katie blushed. She hadn't ever thought about herself as some sort of honored heroine before, and it made her a little embarrassed and uncomfortable. But as Bilbo soon began chatting away with her as informally as he did to everyone, even Lord Elrond himself, Katie was soon at her ease again.

In short, it was not until well after dinner that Katie had time to meet with Erestor again.

"And how did you enjoy the poetry?" he asked her as they made themselves comfortable in the library.

Katie went off in a gale of laughter. "I'm sorry, Erestor," she said between chuckles, "but I think I've only read five lines! For future reference, I should warn you that the gardens are a very bad place to study."

**TBC**

**

* * *

AN:** Yeah, weird chapter ending. You'll live. :) I meant to get more in this chapter, but it would've made it too long. I'll have to pick some of it up in the next instead. 

**The Reviewing Llama**: Yes, the elves are definitely rubbing off on Katie. She's becoming quite elven, really. I'm glad it's coming through to my readers! —_continues to update like the llama-loving person she is_—

**Laer4572**: What, you don't like _gwathel vuin_?. :) If it bugs you, do remember that it refers to a sworn-sister, not a biological sister, which is _muinthel_. The word can also be used for a very, very close friend or an ally. But officially, I must tell you have I have no idea why it would bug you. :)

**Tara**: No, killing Húnvel is not on my agenda. You can sleep soundly at nights, knowing that at least one elf is safe in Middle-earth! lol Hope your friend gets better soon!

**theycallmemary**: A nuncheon is like a lunch, or a small snack. Not only would they have a different _written_ language in Middle-earth, they would have a different spoken language, too! The Common Tongue isn't technically English. But it's a common convention to make it English, as they did in the movies. And therefore, I represent the written Common as written English. I actually thought about putting in a scene where she discovers the LotR books while back in Pennsylvania, because I thought it would be really cool. But I don't think it's going to fit into the storyline anywhere. Perhaps when I'm finished writing the stories I'll write a couple of random chapters with plot ideas that just never fit into anything. What do you think?

**migetgirl**: Thanks! Always happy to see a new face (screenname. Whatever.)! I didn't write the "find a man" thing with jealousness in mind, but you can think of it that way if you want. And as for the look between the twins—you'll have to interpret that on your own!. :)

**Saltwater**: _Maaaaaybe_ there'll be a romance… _Maaaybe_ not… lol I'm being purposefully maddening. :) I love seeing everybody's theories about who she'll end up with! (Or not…)

**werewolflemming**: Thanks for the questions; I'll use them as a guide to write the next chapter!

**IwishChan**: Oh, I don't know; I think lessons with Erestor would be interesting! I remember how much I always look forward to classes where I like the teacher and the subject matter. World religions and Arthurian lit this semester, for instance. Yes, I love to read, too!

**Erasuithiel**: I just kept laughing when I read your review, because I was the same way about Faramir! (Not about the Council, though, because the first time I went to see Fellowship I hadn't read the books yet… Bad Ashley!) Yes, they totally screwed with Faramir's character. And Frodo's, for that matter. lol Thanks! It's a lot of work to stick to the books, but I'm happier with the final product.

Thanks also to **Princess Siara**, **Fk306**, **FallenTruth**, **Thalion**, and **Ravens Destiny**! I love each and every one of you! Yay!

**Please review**! Your reviews keep me sane! (Or at least, as sane as I ever get…)


	14. His Wonders to Perform

**AN**: Just a reminder, Eru and Ilúvatar are two names for the same person: Eru Ilúvatar, The One All-Father.

* * *

"Something has me puzzled," Katie confessed to Erestor, as they sat at their ease in the library. "Every time I come to Middle-earth, there is a specific purpose that my presence fulfills. The first time, it was to save Estel. The second, it was to drown the bandits. So what is it this time? Or am I barking up entirely the wrong tree?" 

Erestor chuckled at the figure of speech. "I think you are indeed 'barking up the wrong tree'," he said carefully, his eyes dancing. "Remember, you did not return home immediately after you drowned the bandits."

"No; I stayed long enough to see Grandma sort of exorcize Lossefalme," Katie agreed.

"Why do you think Eru Ilúvatar wanted you to stay to see that?" Erestor asked.

"So that I could be in our 'little study group' and so I could learn to believe in him," Katie answered immediately.

Erestor nodded. "Now, remember back to when Estel, Legolas, Elladan and Elrohir traveled to _your_ time," he said. "Why did Eru send them?"

"So they could save Grandma."

"And why was it important that they save your grandmother? Beyond the fact that she would have been sorely missed by those that loved her. She had another purpose to fulfill in this world before she left it. What was it?"

"To come to Middle-earth and discuss the _Athrabeth_, so that I could believe in Ilúvatar, and Lossefalme could be free from Dorlarth's spirit, and you guys could have a more sure Hope."

"So at the time, when Estel and the rest healed your grandmother and then returned to Middle-earth, did you know that? Did you know the full reason why they had been sent to heal her?"

"Of course not! It hadn't happened yet. I just figured Ilúvatar knew I'd miss my grandma, and sent them to save her." She paused in thought. "But then, when I saved Estel, Elrond said I had to save him because he had a purpose to fulfill yet in life. So when they saved Grandma, it was also because she had a purpose to fulfill yet. Eru was working the whole time so that his plans would be carried out!"

"Exactly," Erestor agreed, leaning back in his chair. "Sometimes we do not know why things happen to us, but we know that if we are doing what we know is right, we are somehow fulfilling Eru's intricate plans."

"What's the purpose of his plans, though?" Katie asked. "It seems like there are so many of them, so intricately linked!..."

"All of the plans of Ilúvatar have one purpose," Erestor answered: "To ultimately bring us to the greatest joy. Ilúvatar is gracious to his children; he gives us gifts above and beyond what we could ever think to ask for. He truly does know best!"

Frowning as she thought, Katie finally added, "I've fulfilled a couple of purposes already, I think. I told King Thranduil where I'd seen some wargs, and I was there—" She stopped for a moment, then continued doggedly, "I was there to comfort Lalorn when he died, and to take his dying words to his family. So I've done some good here already!"

Erestor nodded seriously. "Yes, you have. Neither of those duties were light, the latter least so. And from what I know of your time in Mirkwood, you were saved twice from mortal danger, when things could have gone otherwise. You have many things to do yet in this world."

000

They stayed up talking quite late. Finally, Katie yawned and said she must go to bed.

At the door, she turned around again. "Oh, I meant to ask you something."

"Yes?"

Katie paused, trying to decide how to word it. "Is it possible Dorlarth's spirit could still be haunting that secret flower place? Could he still deceive someone who goes there?"

"No; have no fear of that. When a houseless _fëa_ refuses the summons of Mandos, it is quite difficult for it to refrain from joining the Shadow. And once it had had its power broken by Vivian, it is quite certain in Lord Elrond's mind that Dorlarth's spirit fled to the Shadow and haunts Rivendell no more. Never fear! Lithorniel is quite safe."

Katie turned her head and narrowed her eyes. "How did you know Lithorniel had found the place?"

"She fills the House of Elrond with brilliant flowers through every season of the year!" Erestor replied. "Where else could she have found them? We all know she must have found the location. But none of the rest of us know where it is—except for Glawar, I would think," Erestor answered with a twinkle in his eye. "No, that little dell is once again a place of solitude and beauty and peace. It is quite safe."

000

A week later, Katie was walking along one of the balconies that overhung the valley, when she came across Frodo and Bilbo. She greeted them and moved to continue on, when Bilbo cried out, "Come join us!"

Katie took a seat facing them, and the three of them chatted idly for awhile, their conversation eventually turning to the company which would accompany Frodo on his mission to dispose of the Ring.

"I honestly did not intend to volunteer to be the Ringbearer," Frodo admitted quietly. "The task, I think, should have been left to one of the Elves or the Dúnedain—_someone_ more qualified to fulfill this task than I!"

Bilbo was silent, and Katie regarded Frodo steadily. "You were _meant_ to carry the Ring," she finally concluded, thinking of her own conversation with Erestor. "The decision was not of your will, but of the will of Another. You are purposed to carry out this task. So take hope! The One who inspired you to volunteer for the quest knows what he's doing. He never chooses wrongly."

The two hobbits were regarding her with astonishment. Finally, Bilbo laughed. "You should listen to this one, m'boy!" he said, patting Frodo's shoulder. "She may be young, but she's been talking with Elves; she has an Elvish light in her eyes. Young she may be, but wise!" He stood and bowed to Katie, who nodded solemnly back, although a laugh sat in the back of her throat.

"_Elvellon_ indeed, but more!" Bilbo declared. "If a Hobbit may act in a ceremony of the Elder Race—_Estel-oneth_ I name you, Hope-Giver. May you continue to give good council and good hope to all your interlocutors!"

000

Legolas sought Katie out one afternoon. A chilly breeze was blowing that day, and most of the population of Rivendell had holed up in warmer, cozier places than the gardens.

He found her at last in her own room, reading poetry before the fire. She had curled up in the chair, tucking her feet beneath her to keep them warm. When he tapped on the door, she looked up.

"Oh, come on in!" Katie exclaimed, setting the book aside. "What's up?"

Legolas grinned at her language. It never ceased to amuse him. "The ceiling," he answered, though he knew exactly what she meant.

She grinned back. "Dimwit."

"Silly child," he replied, taking a seat.

Apparently having run out of insulting appellations, Katie stuck her tongue out at him instead.

"You are merely proving my point," he said, laughing at her. "How are you going on?" he added, changing the subject.

"Fine," Katie replied cheerfully. "Although, as you can see, Erestor has been assigning me homework."

"He seems impressed with your advancements in speaking Sindarin," Legolas commented. He had passed by the library the day before to hear Katie and Erestor holding a relatively fluent conversation in Elvish.

"Yep. Of course, I didn't learn it all by hard work and study; I learned it from speaking it to the elves in Mirkwood so much!"

Legolas nodded. "You were sent to us for a purpose, I deem!" he joked.

But Katie, though she smiled, agreed completely seriously. "Yes, I was. I'm beginning to think that everything happens for a purpose."

Legolas looked at her carefully. "Do you really believe so?" he asked quietly. "I have asked myself if that is true ever since the Council."

Katie waited in silence for him to explain himself, which he did after a pause, looking thoughtfully into the fire.

"Before we left, Taurion said something about me being drawn into a wider scheme than I thought at the time. I am still not sure what he meant. But I cannot help but feel that there is a greater purpose to my life than I ever thought." He turned suddenly to look at Katie again. "Do you remember when you first came to Rivendell? Lord Elrond said you had to save the life of one of us—Estel, Elladan, Elrohir, or myself, because 'One or more of these four must live long enough to fulfill their purpose on Middle Earth in the battle against the darkness'. You saved Estel, and I am certain he will be important in this coming conflict. But mightn't that mean that I have a part to play, as well?" Katie said nothing, waiting to hear what her friend was driving at.

Finally, he answered her unspoken question. "Lord Elrond would like for each of the races to be represented in the fellowship that accompanies the Ringbearer. He would like one elf to join them. As far as I know, no one has yet come forward to volunteer. There are many who are as well-qualified, or better, than I for the place, but I think my heart is calling to me in this; I think I should volunteer." He stopped. "What do you think?" he asked.

Katie's expression never changed. "I think you know the answer already, without my helping you," she answered ambiguously.

Legolas smiled. "You are as mysterious as Mithrandir, do you know that?" Katie smiled back. "But you are right. I know already, without you giving me your opinion. I will present myself to Lord Elrond."

He stood and walked toward the door, then paused and turned back to her. "But you are also wrong, _mellon-nín_. I did indeed need your help. Because, had you never come to Middle-earth, and Lord Elrond had not made that prophecy, I think I would never have considered this step. So, thank you." He slipped out the door before Katie could answer.

**TBC**

**

* * *

AN:** Yeah, I can see the wheels turning in all your heads, now… lol So: Who would you like to see Katie interact with in the next chapter or two? Do tell! Because she's interacting with a lot of people, but I can't write about all of them! 

**ElvenRyder**: Well, your name's at the top of the list this time!

**Princess Siara**: There are some hints, but you may not be able to see them until after you know the truth… I hope to get to reading some more of Darkening Days at some point, but I'm a bit swamped at the moment!

**Tara**: Yeah, my old high school used to play for the "Little Brown Jug". —Which was actually a _large, gray_ jug, strangely enough…

**IwishChan**: I adore poetry. I've got this book called _Immortal Poems of the English Language_, which is freaking awesome. And the poem about Dorwinion made me think of the Rubaiyat, which is all about, "We're all gonna die. …So let's have another drink!" Frodo calls Bilbo his uncle as a term of endearment, but they're technically cousins of some description.

**Madd Hatter**: I find that distinctly disturbing.

**surf all day and do the hula**: I have no official position on the romance thing, but most of my readers appear to think there's a romance coming at some point… :)

**theycallmemary**: Actually, it's only been a couple of weeks since the twins left, and it's two months from the Council to the time the Fellowship actually leaves. So no, we've got a bit of time to go, yet. And as for what Katie's up to during the War, you'll just have to wait and see.

**FallenTruth**: Well actually, I put little hints in my replies to other people's reviews, so it might actually help to read them, so you can put stuff together! As you see with Erestor's little conversation with Katie, there's absolutely nothing sinister about the flower spot anymore, but that doesn't mean it mightn't be significant later. I love long random reviews! Especially when they've got everybody's theories in 'em. So much fun to read!

**Laer4572**: Oh, I wasn't upset. I agree, it's hard to gauge people's reactions over the internet. Much easier in person or over the phone.

**Darkened Dreams**: What's the play this year?

**Saltwater**: lol I got such a kick out of reading your reviews! It's great hearing everybody's theories on Katie's romance (or lack thereof).

Thanks also to **Fk306** and **Doredhiel**!

That's it for this time! **Please review**! Reviews work as pick-me-up between classes!


	15. December

By the end of the first week of December, the scouts began to return. Katie watched impatiently for the twins, although she knew their journey would be one of the longest and they were not expected for some time. But the days passed and there was no sign of them.

One morning, Arwen found Katie on a little-used balcony that looked toward the road. Katie was leaning on the railing with her chin in her hand, looking wistfully off into the distance.

"They should be returning in less than a week," Arwen said.

Katie stood and turned toward her quickly. She hadn't heard Arwen's approach, but she hadn't been precisely startled. Arwen reflected on how much more Katie had become accustomed to the company of elves since Arwen had first met her. Katie had used to just about jump out of her skin every time someone suddenly and silently appeared beside her.

Katie smiled self-deprecatingly. "Is it that obvious?" she asked.

"That you are eager for my brothers' return? Yes," Arwen replied truthfully. "I am, as well."

"But it's not as noticeable."

"Well no, it wouldn't be. Remember, I see the passage of time as the Elves see it, and two months is not long for me. Also, I am quite accustomed to being in Lórien for decades without seeing them, or watching them ride off on errantry for months at a stretch. I am quite used to this."

They both watched the road in silence for a time. Katie yawned and stretched tiredly, then turned to lean her back against the rail and regarded Arwen.

"Was it a difficult decision for you to make—whether to marry Estel or not?" she asked out of the blue.

Arwen smiled at her. "What a question!"

Katie laughed. "Sorry, I guess that was rude."

"No, no," Arwen replied, "Just unexpected. It is not wrong to be curious." She paused, gathering her thoughts. "When I first met him, I thought it would be a difficult decision. I knew he was in love with me, and I was attracted to him, but my mind was not made up. He seemed so young, compared to myself! But then…" She smiled, and her eyes glowed with the memory. "When I stood in Caras Galadhon, and he was walking toward me, a young warrior, arrayed like an Elf-lord from the Isles of the West, with wisdom and strength in his right hand and gentleness and compassion in his left, my decision was made. I loved him, and there was no turning back. And the yellow flowers on the trees danced about us and we pledged ourselves to one another and to the opposition of the Shadow. We dwelt for a time in bliss under the golden trees of Caras Galadhon." The light in her eyes became more subdued. "But it is hard, having made that decision… I must eventually say goodbye to my father, and never see him again." She dropped her head. "I love him dearly," she said almost to herself.

"_Two roads diverged in a yellow wood_," Katie murmured. Arwen glanced up at her quizzically, so Katie continued. "_I shall be telling this with a sigh_

_Somewhere ages and ages hence:_

_Two roads diverged in a wood, and I—_

_I took the one less traveled by,_

_And that has made all the difference._"

Arwen smiled gently. "You must teach me that poem someday."

Katie smiled back, then sneezed suddenly.

"Oh, dear!" Arwen exclaimed. "It is cold out here; I forget that you feel it more than I."

Katie pulled her handkerchief out of her sleeve and blew her nose, waving off Arwen's exclamations of concern. "I've just got a little cold, is all."

"And you are not even wearing a wrap!" Arwen said in a half-scolding tone. "Come, let's go inside." She led her back into the house.

000

The days grew slowly chillier, although they weren't nearly as cold as they would have been in Pennsylvania at that time of year. Regardless, Katie continued to spend a good deal of time outside with Legolas, or Húnvel, or both. They didn't feel the cold like a human would. Katie felt it, but she ignored it.

The only drawback to being out in the cold so much was that it was causing her nose to run quite a bit. She chalked it up to her cold, which was also giving her sporadic headaches.

Katie, Húnvel, and Legolas were standing chatting in the stable yard when the scouts returned from Mirkwood. Legolas greeted them excitedly, pleased to hear the news from his home.

"Your family is well, and they all send their love," one of the scouts informed him. He paused and smiled. "And Lady Feriniel sent to tell you that she knows it was you who hid her second-best comb, and that she will get even with you when next she sees you."

Legolas laughed. "I wondered how long it would take her to find it!" Katie laughed along, her laugh turning into a cough, which she quickly repressed.

"Your father sent a letter as well," the other scout added, handing the missive to Legolas. "And one for Lord Elrond. And," he said, turning toward Katie and producing a piece of parchment with a flourish, "one for Katelyn Elvellon!"

"Ooh!" Katie exclaimed excitedly, making the others laugh.

"Who is it from?" Húnvel asked, laying his hand on her shoulder and looking down at the letter she held.

"Feriniel," Katie replied, looking at the seal.

Húnvel noticed something and looked down at his friend a little concernedly. "Katie, you are shivering! You should not be out in the cold so long," he admonished. "Why did you not tell us you wished to go inside?"

"Because I _didn't_ wish it," Katie replied, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"We should _all_ go inside now," Legolas interrupted, heading off a possible argument. "I am sure you two would like a good meal!" he added to the scouts, gently pushing everyone back toward the house.

000

At Húnvel's behest, Katie began to be more careful about wearing a shawl out in the cold, but none of his scolding or reasoning with her could induce her to remain inside. Whenever he mentioned the subject, even in passing, she would become snappish. She had been feeling quite tired lately, and that, added to her occasional headaches, increased her irritability.

"I don't want to be cooped up inside," she told her friend in exasperation. Besides, she wanted to be on the scene when the twins returned, although she didn't say as much to Húnvel.

One afternoon, Katie decided to take a walk down the road. She had felt particularly stifled by Húnvel the past couple days, ever since the scouts had returned from Mirkwood, so she slipped out of the house by a side door, hoping to escape his notice.

By the time she had left the stable yard and had gotten out into the woods, Katie was beginning to regret her decision to come out. She wrapped her shawl more closely about her arms and shivered. It had become decidedly cold out. She had misjudged the temperature, and her wrap was too light.

All this walking was making her tired, too, and her head had just begun to pound. Perhaps she should go back? But she could just imagine meeting Húnvel, and how he would shake his head at her and ask her why she had gone out with such a light wrap in the first place. The very thought irritated her, and with a scowl, she bent her head down and kept trudging. She would have a good long walk before she turned around again and went back to the house.

The sound of hoofbeats brought her head up, and she stopped short. Her heart jumped in her chest. Was it who she thought it was?

Then the two riders rounded the bend, and Katie ran forward to meet them, all cold and discomfort forgotten. "Elladan! Elrohir!"

Twin cries of "Katie!" and "_Gwathel vuin_!" greeted her, and the sons of Elrond dismounted lightly from their horses, smiling widely.

Her shawl blew off and Katie caught it distractedly in one hand, flying to embrace both of her friends at once, exclaiming, "_Mae govannen, gwedyr-nín!_" They returned her hugs and her greeting.

"I'm so glad you're home! I've missed you!" she declared.

"Oh, I am sure you managed to while away the time!" Elladan replied, putting his hand on her head in his accustomed gesture of affection. "You probably spent the entire two months tormenting Legolas, did you not?"

Katie laughed, and the laugh turned into a cough. But this time, she couldn't repress it. The twins' expressions of happiness turned to concern as Katie fought to catch her breath again. Her face was flushed as she rasped a few times, pulling air into her starved lungs.

Elladan dropped his hand to her forehead to feel for a temperature. "You are feverish, _gwathel-nín_," he said, troubled.

Elrohir pulled Katie's forgotten shawl out of her fingers and wrapped it warmly about her. She thanked him hoarsely and tucked her arms in its folds. "It's just a cold," she said with a shrug.

He didn't remove his hands from her shoulders. "How long have you had this cold?" he asked seriously.

"Oh, a couple of weeks, I guess," Katie answered, brushing off his concern. "It's just gotten a little worse in the last couple of days."

"I do not think that is just a cold, Katie," Elladan said.

"I'm fine!" Katie snapped. As the twins looked at her in surprise, she rubbed her temple. "I'm sorry," she said after a pause, in a more temperate voice. "Two minutes back and I'm yelling at you! I'm just a little tired."

"That is alright," Elladan answered.

"But we should probably all get back to the house," Elrohir finished in a would-be casual voice. Not waiting for Katie's reaction, he picked her up and set her gently on his horse, jumping lightly up behind her.

Katie thought about protesting, but gave up on the idea as they began to move. She _was _awfully tired, after all, and would be glad to get back into the warm. She leaned back against Elrohir with a smile.

"I'm awfully glad you're home," she said, glancing over at Elladan as well.

The brothers exchanged smiles. "We are glad as well," Elladan answered for the both of them.

**TBC**

**

* * *

AN:** Don't you just hate writer's block? 

I feel honor-bound to point out, the parallel between Frost's "The Road Not Taken" and Arwen's situation was not originally drawn by me. I have a wallpaper that I downloaded from the internet that has that written on it over Arwen's picture, and I thought it was amazingly appropriate. Plus, I adore Frost. :)

**Ravens Destiny**: I'm surprised you haven't found _more_ mistakes! I was reading back through _Something Rotten_ this week, and it was full of typos! I think Elrohir has actually been more of a punching bag than Elladan. Elladan got beat up a lot in the first part, but Elrohir got it in both the second and third.

**Laer4572**: You must wait to find out! Although I don't think Vivian will ever be interacting that much with Gandalf; sorry. Why don't you ask Arwen to make you that drool cloth? She's been embroidering that magical banner for Aragorn for years; it seems she's pretty handy with a needle! A magic drool-cloth—what an idea…

**Contia Mirian**: Thrilled to see a new name! Yes, it's great when Tolkein leave little bits out; it gives us fanfic writers a place to fiddle with the plot!

**IwishChan**: I thought "Robin Hood" was getting a little old. At least I didn't have her call him diphthong, like I call my friend Jenn! No, she hasn't told Legolas yet, has she?

**Darkened Dreams**: It's too bad about not making the cut, but crew can be a blast, too… I was on crew for "You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown" and we had a blast, in between the stressful moments. Actually, the last one _wasn't_ a filler chapter, although the first passage in this chapter was filler! Last chapter was development of the theme!

**The Reviewing Llama**: I think Legolas and Katie have gotten a lot closer over this sequel. And you're right about the secret flower place needing a name. At your suggestion, I went out and made one. You shall see the name appearing later!

**Tara**: Well, I didn't actually say where the twins are, but if you want to know, they've ridden down to Lothlórien to let Galadriel know the Fellowship will be coming. Yes, stage fright is a strange thing. I had to do two speeches the last week of my senior year. One of them was in front of about thirty people, and I was shaking terribly the entire time. The second was in front of a few thousand, and after the first paragraph, I was perfectly serene. Weird.

**theycallmemary**: In the book, the Council of Elrond takes place on Oct 25, and the Fellowship leaves Rivendell on Dec 25, so I'm covering two months. I wasn't thinking so much alternate endings as deleted scenes. :) I would like to put in Lindir, but most of my experience of him comes from "Don't Panic", and I hate to copy. Also, I've got enough characters to juggle without putting in a new one! Ditto for Glorfindel. I'm having enough trouble trying to fit in meaningful conversations with hobbits, Legolas, Erestor, Estel, Gandalf and Arwen! Not to mention the newly-returned twins!

**Saltwater**: Yes, I laugh at your pain. I'm mean like that. And I may have said this before, but I'll say it again: that thing with Gimli is freaking _disturbing._

**Hikari**: Thanks! I didn't update quite so fast this time!

**FallenTruth**: It would be kind of weird to be romantically involved with someone whose parents you knew before they were married, though. But I guess that happens to elves sometimes. Yes, I'd like her to interact more with Estel, although he's been off up north a bit lately. You're right, she hasn't yet had a proper conversation with Gandalf, although I'm not sure I'll be able to get around to it! I don't think I'll get much Glorfindel into this one, although he might appear a bit more in the sequel.

**Princess Siara**: Yeah, it's the 15th chapter, but there's still quite a lot of ground to cover! This might end up being the longest part of the series, which is funny, because I have the least amount of significant plot to unfold in it! Most of the really _really_ important stuff was smushed into the last sequel.

**Thalion**: That's a good question. They must have told Elrond about it, but I'm not sure if they ever let Arwen know. I rather doubt it, though, because of her utter sadness at the end of her life. Although, I suppose that could be chalked up to her not being ready to leave the world yet and having to taste "the bitterness of mortality" before her time. And Aragorn would just nod along the whole time, since his very name means Faith!. :)

**Erasuithiel**: Do you have something against romance itself, or against Mary-Sues? Any particular reason you don't want a romance? Yep, I thought that Katie influencing Legolas would further validate Katie's presence in Rivendell during the War of the Ring. I adore the random yams! That cracked me up so loud my roomie wanted to know what was so funny…

Thanks also to **Fk306** and **ElvenRyder**! Every one of my readers deserves a Little Debbie of their choice! —munches on a pumpkin cookie—

**Please review**! Every time a review is writ, another… fanfic author… 's heart is lit? …by inspiration is hit? …doubles her wit? …gets bit? Oh, whatever.


	16. On Christmas Day

Húrin asked one of the servants if he had seen Katie lately.

"She went out the side door about ten minutes ago," the elf replied.

Húrin thanked him, but looked angry as he strode out the door and into the stable yard. There was no sign of Katie. Where had she gone?

Húrin was beginning to get irritated. Katie had a rather nasty cold and was not taking care of herself as she should. And whenever Húnvel tried to suggest this to her, she flew into a temper. He was beginning to worry about her, and her reaction to that worry was immensely irritating.

The sound of hooves made him turn toward the road. In a few moments, two figures rode into sight: the twins, with Katie up in front of Lord Elrohir.

"My lords!" he called in greeting.

They responded in kind and pulled up. They dismounted, and Elrohir lifted Katie off his horse.

"Katie!" Húnvel said, concerned. "I did not know where you had gone."

"I slipped out for a walk," Katie replied a trifle wearily.

Húnvel shook his head, but was no longer angry. "With only a light wrap. That was foolish," he said gently as grooms came out to take the twins' horses.

Katie didn't argue, only nodding and following the twins intot he house.

A flurry of greetings welcomed the twisna s they headed of rtheir father's study. Elrohir spoke with Katie about their return journey while Elladan and Húnvel dropped a little behind.

"I am afraid she may have more than a cold," Elladan said quietly in Elvish to the younger elf.

Húnvel nodded. "I have begun to fear that very thing this past week. But shewould not talk of it, and she became quiet irritable if I mentioned the subject.t She has spent more time out in the cold than I think is healthy for her."

"My father should examine her."

"She may not consent to it."

"I will consent to it," Katie answered in Elvish, having caught these asides. The twins looked surprised; they hadn't realized she had learned so much of the language. "Besides," she continued, "now that you're back, I needn't spend so much time outside watching for you!"

The twins smiled at her, but concern lurked in their eyes.

000

After Lord Elrond had spoken with his sons, he checked Katie over.

"I am afraid you have walking pneumonia," he said after using a sort of conical device as a stethoscope to listen to her lungs.

The twins, who had waited out in the hall and had now entered to hear the verdict, looked relieved.

"Is that serious?" Húnvel wanted to know.

"Well, it will be uncomfortable," Elrond admitted, then turned back to Katie. "You must get plenty of rest as your body heals," he said warmly. "I am afraid that you will probably feel sick for some weeks yet, as this has remained untreated for so long. But you should make a full recovery in time. No more going outside insufficiently wrapped up!" he added.

"Yes, my lord," she said meekly.

He smiled and smoothed the hair off her forehead in a fatherly gesture. "It was quite foolish of you, my child, but I am sure you will take better care in the future." Katie smiled back up at him lovingly.

000

Although she was now mostly confined to the house, nothing could damp Katie's enthusiasm at the return of the twins. She sat with them before the hearth in the Hall of Fire that evening. It was empty of revelers, and a good, warm place for a chat. Katie asked them about their journey. They carefully hedged around the topic of their exact destination, but told her about the journey itself. When they had exhausted all the details, Elladan summed it up.

"Really, very little happened. You would most likely have found the journey quite boring."

"Oh, but with good companions and interesting scenery, I'm sure it would have been fine."

"The scenery changes very little for many miles, and we traveled quite a bit at dusk," Elladan countered doubtfully. "And I think you would have found it cold and extremely uncomfortable."

"You dismay me!" Estel said, coming into the hall. "That will be our road until the pass of Caradhras."

They greeted him, and he took a seat nearby. He had already spoken with the twins about what they had found on their journey.

"The time of our departure is set," he continued. "We leave at dusk on the twenty-fifth of December."

Katie repressed a smile at the mention of the date. "Who all is going?" she asked.

"Frodo and Sam, of course; Mithrandir, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli son of Glóin, the hobbits Meriadoc and Peregrin, and myself," Estel listed.

"Wow. Merry and Pippin are going?" Katie asked. The twins looked equally surprised.

Estel nodded. "They want to come. Lord Elrond seemed dubious, but they found an unlikely supporter in Mithrandir."

"I did not realize Legolas had decided to present himself to our father," Elrohir commented after a pause. "I hope there is no conflict with Gimli!"

Elladan laughed with him, and the two of them looked very young and carefree in the glow from the embers.

000

The twins were called away soon afterwards, and Estel escorted Katie back to her room.

"So you have to leave in about a week and a half," Katie commented as they trod down the quiet halls.

"Yes," Estel agreed. "I shall take the sword that is reforged to Minas Tirith to aid the people of Gondor." He rested his left hand on the hilt.

Katie fell silent. "Do you get discouraged?" she asked finally. "I mean, claiming the throne of a country in order to win Arwen's hand—doesn't it overwhelm you?"

Estel smiled gently at her forthrightness. "Sometimes," he said lightly. "But Arwen's faith in me always strengthens me. I will do what I must."

000

The whole house was taken up with preparations for the Fellowship's imminent departure. Erestor was too busy to tutor Katie during that week, so he gave her pen and ink and told her to practice her Elvish script. She obeyed dutifully, very aware of how precious the paper she used was. She was proud to be able to report to her tutor that she had managed, with the help of Bilbo, to translate Feriniel's letter to her from Common to Sindarin.

She was permitted to accompany Lithorniel to gather flowers one day, although she had to wrap up warmly first. She and Lithorniel had taken to calling the place _Imlothurin_—"Secret Flowering Dell". To Katie's amazement, it really was true: flowers bloomed there even in the dead of winter.

All too soon, December 25th arrived. Katie had never looked forward to Christmas less. She said as much to Elrohir that morning.

"Christmas?" he asked. "What is that?"

"It's the biggest holiday of the year in my society," Katie explained, "and it's commemorated on December twenty-fifth. It's the celebration of Eru entering the creation."

"Ah," Elrohir said in understanding.

"A time of family and love and hope," Katie rattled off. "It's always been my favorite time of the year. But it's a little different today."

Legolas said his goodbyes to her in the afternoon. He came and spoke to her in her room.

"Good luck," Katie offered sincerely. "And thank you so much for all you've done for me!"

"Thank _you_," Legolas replied, and pulled her into a hug. Katie felt tears prick the insides of her eyelids. As if sensing her sorrow, Legolas added lightly, "And take care of yourself, you foolish child!"

This made Katie laugh, and she replied, "Crazy Robin Hood! Don't persecute Gimli too much!"

Legolas looked wounded. "Would I do such a thing?"

"Yes," Katie answered immediately.

"Never!" Legolas declared dramatically. "The only person I persecute is you."

000

Katie was sitting the Hall of Fire as the Company made ready to depart outside. They were all dressed in their traveling clothes, their packs in their hands.

Suddenly, there was a loud and clear blast that echoed from rock to rock. Everyone in the Hall leapt to their feet at the sound of that note.

After a moment, Glawar took his seat again. "I think that must have been Boromir's horn," he said.

Katie was about to take her seat again as well, when she saw Elrohir speaking with Bilbo over in the corner, and went to them.

"Ah, and here is the elven-child!" Bilbo said. "I haven't much time to talk, but I will tell you this, Elrohir Elrondion, that woman is worth her weight in gold, and fully deserving of many honorable names!" With a bow to them both, he turned and went out the door to watch the preparations.

Elrohir smiled at Katie, bemused. "What did he mean by that?"

Katie smiled back, a little embarrassed. "He gave me a new name while you were gone."

"Oh," Elrohir said in understanding. "You need not tell me what it is. Such names are often reserved for those closest to you."

"And who do I have closer than you, except maybe for my grandmother?" Katie asked with a warm smile. "He named me _Estel-Oneth_."

"_Estel-Oneth_," Elrohir said slowly, savoring the sound. "I like it."

"So do I," Katie agreed.

000

Everyone said their farewells in the Hall of Fire that night. Katie clasped Estel's hand warmly. He smiled back at her, but there was tension in his eyes. This journey meant a very great deal to him; perhaps only Elrond knew how much.

They issued out into the courtyard. Katie stood with Lithorniel's family in the shadows to see them off. Soft lights glowed on the faces of the Fellowship as they stood and sat about, nervously awaiting Mithrandir.

At last he came out of the house with Lord Elrond, who addressed a few quiet words to the Fellowship which no one else could catch.

"Go now with good hearts!" he finally said, raising his voice. "Farewell, and may the blessing of Elves and Men and all Free Folk go with you. May the stars shine upon your faces!"

Bilbo, over by the twins, was stuttering with the cold. "Good… good luck!" he cried. "I don't suppose you will be able to keep a diary, Frodo my lad, but I shall expect a full account when you get back. And don't be too long! Farewell!"

Katie quietly bid them goodbye along with Elrond's household. Everyone was quite solemn; no elven laughter or music was heard anywhere. When the Company had faded into the dusk, they all turned away and went back into the house. No one spoke a word.

000

Walking through the house that night, Elrohir discovered Katie's shawl laying over the back of a chair in the library. He smiled and shook his head as he picked it up and headed to Katie's room.

Guessing that she would be asleep, he opened the door a crack to check rather than knocking. He didn't want to wake her up; she needed her sleep. The room was dark and he could hear her steady breathing. She was asleep, then.

He slipped in the room and laid the shawl over the back of her chair. Something on her desk caught his eye—a piece of paper, with poetry in the Common Tongue written on it. He picked it up and read it by the moonlight.

_I heard the bells on Christmas Day  
Their old familiar carols play,  
And wild and sweet  
The words repeat  
Of peace on earth, good-will to men! _

And thought how, as the day had come,  
The belfries of all Christendom  
Had rolled along  
The unbroken song  
Of peace on earth, good-will to men!

Then from each black accursed mouth  
The cannon thundered in the South,  
And with the sound  
The carols drowned  
Of peace on earth, good-will to men!

It was as if an earthquake rent  
The hearth-stones of a continent,  
And made forlorn  
The households born  
Of peace on earth, good-will to men!

And in despair I bowed my head;  
"There is no peace on earth," I said;  
"For hate is strong,  
And mocks the song  
Of peace on earth, good-will to men!"

Then pealed the bells more loud and deep:  
"God is not dead; nor doth he sleep!  
The Wrong shall fail,  
The Right prevail,  
With peace on earth, good-will to men!

_Till, ringing, singing on its way,  
The world revolved from night to day,  
A voice, a chime  
A chant sublime  
Of peace on earth, good-will to men!  
—Henry W. Longfellow_

Elrohir glanced over at Katie with an affectionate smile, but with wonderment in his eyes.

"You are Hope-Giver indeed," he murmured, "because you yourself have been given hope."

Katie shifted in her sleep and smiled seraphically, dreaming. Elrohir laid the paper softly back onto the desk and bent over her sleeping form.

"Sweet dreams, Estel-Oneth," he whispered and gently kissed her forehead.

**TBC**

**

* * *

AN:** The final stanza of "I Heard the Bells on Christmas Day" should actually be the third, but I thought it worked better where the hymn-writer put it. I also re-included the original two stanzas in the middle which related the poem to the American Civil War, as they seemed absolutely perfect for the War of the Ring. 

Hey guys! It's **Princess Siara**'s sweet 16th birthday tomorrow, so for a nice gift, everybody go and read her original fiction on fictionpress dot net and leave her at least one review as encouragement! Her screenname is **Lossefalmiel**. Happy birthday, dearie!

So yeah. I'm a terrible person. I've started _another_ (yes, _another_) lotr fanfic. I can't help it! This fantastic idea popped into my head Saturday night as I was trying to go to sleep, and just begged me, on its knees, to write it! How could I resist? I'm too nice.

**ElvenRyder**: No! No more evil bunnies! I've got enough mad plot bunnies to deal with as it is! I can't take any more! —_runs away screaming_—

**theycallmemary**: Sorry, far too many characters as it is! I think I've given Estel short shrift a bit, and there's no _way_ Glorfindel was getting into this… I actually meant Katie's illness to be a bigger deal than it was, but it hasn't been so far. I might develop it a little more presently…

**Ravens Destiny**: I love to get my fingers on somebody's draft and proofread it. Great fun. It's part of the reason I'm looking forward to being an English teacher!

**The Reviewing Llama**: I know. Terrible, wasn't it? But fun! Meatloaf… Hey, anything's better than the crap they serve us in the dining hall! I like how you talk to yourself. :)

**Contia Mirian**: Yeah, well, I'm supposed to be reading 76 pages for my Arthurian lit class Wednesday, but instead, I'm updating! lol I'm so bad…

**Fallen Truth**: Very good! You win the kewpie! Yes, I've heard fun stories about hallucinating, but I've never done it myself…

**Thalion**: Yes, I think I'm going to do some sort of "deleted scenes" extra after I'm done with the next (and final) part. That will probably be in it somewhere.

**Tara**: Well, there's another sequel to go yet, so I'm hardly likely to kill her off _now_, am I? (I make no guarantees about _later_…)

**Darkened Dreams**: Yes, keep meaning to mention the hair… —_scribbles down yet another note of something to cover in coming chapters_— Honestly, I've been keeping sticky notes full of things to cover…

**Hermione at Heart**: Breathe, dear, breathe! lol

**Erasuithiel**: Thanks for the advice! I shall keep it in mind. Yams is a _great_ word.

Thanks also to **Laer4572**, **Fk306**, **IwishChan** and **Saltwater**!

In tribute to National Talk like a Pirate Day:

We're devils, we're black sheep, we're really bad eggs,  
Drink up, me hearties, yo ho!  
Yo ho, yo ho, **leave a review for me!**

(Was that better, my llama?)


	17. Crossing the Bar

Elladan was heading down the corridor when he heard someone coughing. The sound seemed unnaturally loud in the quiet of the house. It was two days after the Company had departed, and the household of Elrond was solemn and still.

Instead of abating, the coughing grew more violent and distressed. Elladan sped up. Turning the corner, he came upon Katie. She was leaning over, holding onto a decorative table with one hand and covering her mouth with the other while she tried to bring her respiration under control. Elladan put his hand comfortingly on her shoulder and bent over her in concern. In a moment, she managed to stop and straightened up. She showed him a small smile, her eyes streaming.

"Are you well?" Elladan asked, and she nodded, swallowing to ease her irritated throat. He stooped and picked up her shawl, which had slipped to the floor, and draped it around her shoulders.

"Thanks," she said with a sniffle.

Elladan shook his head. He was sure she had a fever, and probably chills as well. His suspicions were confirmed when she rubbed her temple.

"Headache?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"A fever can do that. Come, let's go to my sitting room. There's a warm fire there." Katie agreed meekly.

She dropped onto the sofa in Elladan's sitting room with a sigh and shut her eyes. She neither moved nor spoke for some time. Elladan observed her unobtrusively. She looked drawn. Not for the first time, he wondered what it felt like to be sick.

"Such lively conversation!" Elrohir spoke up from the doorway, and both of them looked up. "I shall never be able to get a word in edgewise!"

Elladan grinned at him, and Katie smiled wanly. Elladan saw a troubled expression flit across his brother's face.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her more seriously as he came into the room.

"_Blah_," Katie answered descriptively, "very _blah_. I hate being sick."

"I imagine so," Elrohir agreed sympathetically, sitting down beside her on the couch. There was silence again as Katie put her cheek in her hand and gazed listlessly at the fire, apparently unaware of the twins' scrutiny.

"Would you like something to eat?" Elladan offered.

"No thanks," Katie answered, "I'm not really hungry."

Another pause. "I wish we could cheer you up," Elrohir said. "Is there anything we can do for you?"

Katie chuckled, repressed a cough on the end. "I feel like a queen with you two catering to me! If I'd known everyone would be so obliging, I would've made sure I got sick earlier!"

The twins laughed, but Elladan repeated Elrohir's offer.

Katie looked thankful, if a bit overwhelmed. "Oh, I don't know!" she exclaimed, then suggested impulsively, "Read to me."

"What would you like to hear?" Elladan asked, rising and going over to his bookshelves. "Poetry?"

"Yes—but not that," she answered.

"What then?"

She looked sheepish. "Something familiar? There's a book of poetry in my backpack…"

"I will fetch it," Elladan volunteered, and slipped out into the hall.

When he returned, Katie was coughing again. She finally stopped, and gave a bit of a wheeze as she caught her breath again. "Good Lord," she exclaimed, exasperated.

"Are you alright?" Elrohir asked.

"Yeah. My chest's just really tight. Last night I felt like there were bricks on top of me, it was so hard to breathe."

"Well, we will take your mind off of your troubles for a time," Elladan said, holding up the book. "Any requests?"

Katie leaned back. "No; just pick something."

Taking a seat, Elladan passed the book to Elrohir, who flipped it open randomly. "'Crossing the Bar' by Alfred Lord Tennyson," he began.

000

Elladan and Elrohir took turns reading for quite some time that afternoon, enjoying the poetry as much as Katie did. Sometimes Katie had to explain things to them in the poems.

"Wow," she commented after giving them what she knew of the Statue of Liberty and the significance of its being called "The New Colossus". "I don't have to be in school; my brain is getting just as much exercise here as it would in college! Between the poetry and the Sindarin and history lessons, and the horseback riding… All that's needed now is for me to start teaching psychology to Erestor!"

"I saw the other book in your bag; was it your psychology textbook?" Elladan asked. Katie nodded.

"It's an interesting subject. A tough class, but interesting."

When Katie's voice got too tired from explaining poems, the twins went to the older poems which they would understand a little better. Elladan was just finishing up "A Wife of Usher's Well" when Elrohir touched his arm and silently pointed to Katie. She was asleep, her face innocent and peaceful.

Elladan and his brother shared a smile and rose silently with one accord. Elrohir picked up a throw from nearby and tucked it gently around her. She stirred and shifted like a child asleep, but didn't wake. The twins silently slipped out of the room.

"Sleep well, _gwathel vuin_," Elrohir murmured.

000

Elrohir headed out to the stable to do a little work with his horse. Húnvel looked up from a nearby stall as he walked in.

"Good afternoon, Húnvel Glawarion," Elrohir said cheerfully.

"Good afternoon, my lord," Húnvel replied.

They chatted for a bit, and then Húnvel asked, "How is Katie today?"

"She is feeling ill," Elrohir replied. "She is asleep at the moment."

Húnvel nodded and said no more for a minute, murmuring quietly to his horse. Finally, he looked up.

"They are very frail, are they not? Humans?" Húnvel said slowly.

Elrohir nodded gravely. "Yes, they are." He paused in his work and looked down at his hands meditatively.

"I am sorry, my lord," Húnvel said, a little embarrassed. "I did not mean that the way it sounded."

"No, do not apologize," Elrohir answered, shaking himself. "You must know, Glawarion, that I have seen many, many generations of men come and go. The death of each of my human friends saddens me, but it is something I have come to be familiar with, and to accept."

"And the choice is still before you," Húnvel said quietly.

Elrohir smiled a little at his young friend's boldness. "Yes, it is. But if I choose humanity, I will still have lived a long life—a life of the Eldar. And I may still be slain in battle, or by orcs."

Húnvel shook his head disbelievingly. "I cannot imagine any orcs getting the best of either you or your brother, my lord," he said with a smile.

Elrohir grinned and repeated a line he had learned from Vivian. "Flattery will get you nowhere. Go on, finish grooming your horse!"

Húnvel laughed in response and bent back over his work. Elrohir followed suit, but paused often, thinking.

000

A week or two later, Katie was deeply occupied in the library with some work Erestor had set her. Bending carefully over the parchment, she scratched diligently with her quill—and accidentally made a blot on her writing.

Katie flung down the pen with a frustrated growl, which turned to a cough. A hand appeared suddenly over her shoulder and put the lid back on the inkpot. Katie looked up, suppressing the rest of her cough, to see Elladan smiling down at her.

"You seem a bit exasperated. Perhaps you should take a break?"

Katie agreed, leaning back in her chair as Elladan took a seat nearby. "What brings you to the library this afternoon?"

"Pleasure," Elladan replied. "I was looking for a book to read. But I think I would prefer to chat with you."

"How far do you think the Company has gotten by now?" Katie asked abruptly.

Elladan calculated in his head. "Probably to Hollin."

Katie looked down at her hands. "I know what happens if they fail, but what happens if they succeed?"

Elladan looked very seriously. "The Rings of Power are tied to the Ruling Ring. The Rings of the Elves were never touched by Sauron, and so were not corrupted. But when the Ruling Ring is destroyed, they will lose their power as well. And the Ringbearers will most likely leave these shores."

Katie looked up at him. "You mean your father's leaving?" she asked.

"Yes."

"And if he sails, Arwen will sail with him, unless Estel becomes king of both Arnor and Gondor?"

"Yes."

Katie whistled between her teeth. "Wow." She saw Elladan smiling at the expression. "What about you and Elrohir?" she asked.

"We have not yet discussed it," Elladan answered. "But as the Dunedain will remain here, we will likely remain with them for a time. They are our greatest friends; we often ride out with them against the orcs. Perhaps someday we will sail; I know not."

Katie regarded him steadily. "I think I finally get it," she said slowly. "If you don't sail, you will never see the beauty of Aman or be reunited with your parents—your mother. But if you do sail, you will never see your friends or Estel or your homeland again."

Elladan nodded silently.

"And you have to decide how you want to die, too," Katie continued slowly after a moment. "Whether you want to go to Mandos to be reborn, or leave the circles of the world. Either way, you'll be very long-lived. If you choose immortality, you might live in Middle-earth a very long time before you decide to sail."

"We might," Elladan agreed. "We would have to build our own ship, but that would be a joy. It is only if we choose mortality that we will not be allowed to reach the Undying Lands."

"I can see that it's a blessing to choose your fate, but it's also a bit of a curse, isn't it?"

"It is our Doom," Elladan replied simply.

**TBC**

**

* * *

AN:** I'm sorry I took so long for the update! What with one thing and another, I only finished writing the chapter this morning at work. 

**theycallmemary**: Sorry, it's a typo. Hurin should be Hunvel. Must fix that… Thank you for pointing it out! Nooo, not virtual ice! —_cowers in fear_— Do recall, she's human, and she's gotta die _sometime!_ Yep, deleted scenes will come after next sequel. And after that I think I'll be done, although I don't want to rule out later sequels entirely… Yummy! Virtual muffin! Thanks; on Mondays all I get for breakfast are water and stale Lucky Charms. :( I hate Mondays…

**Laer4572**: Thanks! Unfortunately, I've been so busy this week, that I haven't been able to update _either_ fic! Recall that I am also doing homework, participating in a school spirit week, writing a screenplay of a favorite novel, and doing about three billion other things as well… Gah. There are never enough hours in a day. I think a week should be eight days long, and the extra day should be part of the weekend. Don't you think? I shall call it Ashleyday, and it shall be my day… And there was much rejoicing! Ooookay, I think I need to go get some sleep…

**Darkened Dreams**: Yep, Atypical (or "walking") pneumonia. And _is_ doing a lot of coughing, as per your request. :) Thanks!

**Tara**: You start school half an hour after me! No fair! —_pouts_— I had stats at eight this morning… Anyway, it's early January now, if you want to follow along with the timeline in the appendix to Return of the King.

**The Reviewing Llama**: Thanks! Yep, _does_ sound like it, doesn't it? Lossefalme and Lossefalmiel are two forms of the same name, which means "White Wave"—that is, the name Guinevere or Jennifer. Courtesy of councilofelrond dot com!

**Princess Siara**: Very good! Hope you liked your presents!

**IwishChan**: Just for you!

**ElvenRyder**: Too late. I've already been devoured by so many plot bunnies, the only thing left is my overworked brain and my flying fingers.

**Hermione at Heart**: I'm 19; I'll be 20 in January. Thanks very much! Fanfiction has been great practice for me.

**Ravens Destiny**: Yesssss, Shhhhakesssspeare, Prrreccccioussss! Thanks very much for the info on pneumonia! You probably noticed I quoted your mom at one point… :)

**Erasuithie**l: Yeppers! Yeah, the unofficial national pot day is always April 20, since 4:20 is another term for pot, deriving from the practice of smoking it after school at about 4:20 in the afternoon. Or so I've been told…

**lds-sunshinegrl**: Welcome to the fic! I've enjoyed reading your reviews when they pop up in my inbox!

Thanks also to **Fk306**!

Big thanks to **Ravens Destiny** for supplying a bit more description of the experience of walking pneumonia!

Make your choice, adventurous reader:

**Leave a review** while you take a breather.

Or wonder, till it drives you mad,

What I would have answered if you had!


	18. On Going to the Wars

One afternoon in late January, Katie looked up from her book. She could hear raised voices outside. Slipping a market in between the leaves, she set aside her reading and made her way to the door. On the way, she met up with a number of elves, who were all equally curious. They poured out the door _en masse_ and headed for the stable yard.

There were many cries of greeting as the elves recognized their visitors. Katie realized it was a troop of Rangers, all on horseback, led by Halbarad. He dismounted as Elrond came forward to greet him. A happy babble of voices filled the courtyard as Elves and Men greeted their particular friends and exchanged news.

Katie followed Lithorniel, who began making lodging arrangements for their guests. "Halbarad!" she heard Elladan call, and turned to see the twins embracing the Ranger and talking excitedly with him. She followed Lithorniel into the house, where she was soon occupied making beds and showing rangers to their quarters.

Halbarad she had met before, as he and a few others of the rangers had been in Imladris for the Council of Elrond. But there were a good deal more of them now, come riding out of the wilds of Eriador, and she didn't know most of them.

One or two of them looked at her curiously when they saw her, but most hid their surprise and treated her courteously. Katie was thankful. She didn't feel like trying to explain her entire story. Furthermore, she worried they might be suspicious of her if she claimed to be from a country they'd never heard of.

It was a shock, seeing so many Men when she'd been around Elves for so long. Their faces were grim and lined with age; their gear somber and utilitarian. They looked noble, but careworn. After the merry ways of Elves, their timeless faces and their beautiful clothing, the Men seemed strange to her eyes. It was a bit of a switch for her.

She ended up in the kitchen by evening, although she didn't help prepare the food—it wouldn't have been good to give any of their human guests walking pneumonia!

Húnvel found her sitting on a stool, chatting to Lithorniel and another _elleth_ as they fixed dinner.

"Come along!" he said cheerfully. "You must dress for dinner!"

Katie regarded him with surprise. "Dress for dinner?" she repeated.

"Yes. I should like to escort you, if you wish." He paused. "What, did you think to serve?" he added, laughing.

"Go on," Lithorniel added when Katie looked to her for guidance. "Glawar and I will be joining you."

Katie slid wordlessly off her stool as Húnvel gave his mother a kiss, then turned to escort his friend to her room.

000

Dinner was a cheerful affair. Katie had never realized how close the elves of Rivendell really were to the Dúnedain of Eriador. Watching the twins speak animatedly and affectionately with their friends, it did not surprise her that they might forsake Aman for these people. How many generations of the rangers had they ridden out with against the orcs?

A sudden, unarticulated fear gripped her heart. The Rangers had ridden to Rivendell fully armed.

"Katie?" Húnvel said, drawing her attention back.

"Oh. Yes?"

"What was that you were telling me the other day about Legolas's sister?" Engaged once more in conversation, Katie almost forgot her vague anxiety.

000

By the next morning, all of Rivendell knew the Rangers were riding south to seek Aragorn and fight alongside him.

And the twins were to go with them.

Katie heard if first from Glawar. She had been exhausted the night before from the work and the excitement of the dinner, and had slept late. When she awoke, she was unable to find Lithorniel. Instead, she had met up with Glawar in the courtyard and asked him where his wife was.

"She is helping Erestor to organize preparations for the Rangers' departure," Glawar informed her, and explained their mission. "The Men of the North and the sons of Elrond will require some supplies," he added.

"The sons of Elrond?" Katie repeated slowly. "You mean Elladan and Elrohir are leaving with them?"

"Of course," Glawar answered, apparently surprised. "Are you well?" he added, when he saw her expression.

"I'm fine." Katie brushed off his concern. "So they're all gonna go and fight the forces of Mordor at Minas Tirith?"

"Yes." Glawar was still looking at her curiously.

Katie absently nodded her understanding. "Will you excuse me?"

Glawar watched her leave with some concern.

000

Bilbo had been writing all morning, and decided to talk a walk. It was a rather warm and pleasant day—or, as warm and pleasant as a day could get in late Janary—and Bilbo hummed a bit to himself as he strolled out onto one of the promenades along the house, his hands clasped loosely behind his back.

Coming around a corner, he discovered Katie, pacing back and forth, her arms crossed and her face like a thundercloud. He watched her in surprise for a moment before approaching.

"What seems to be the trouble, my girl?" he asked cheerfully.

Katie looked up. "Nothing," she answered.

Bilbo took a low chair. "Of course," he said.

Katie looked over at him, and they stared at one another in silence for a moment.

Turning back to look out over the valley, Katie said sullenly, "Elladan and Elrohir are riding with the Dúnedain."

"Of course they are," Bilbo agreed. "Did you expect them not to?"

"No," Katie admitted defeatedly, pacing over and flopping ungracefully into a chair beside him. "I kinda suspected they would. But just 'cause it isn't unexpected doesn't mean I have to like it."

Bilbo chuckled. "No indeed." After a pause, he asked, "Would you rather they not go?"

Katie looked over at him with a frown. "What do you mean?"

"If the Dúnedain rode in and made their intention to ride to battle known, and the lords Elladan and Elrohir simply waved them on their way—would you like that?"

Katie scratched her nose. "No, I suppose not."

"Why not?"

"Because the Rangers are their friends. They couldn't just sit here while their friends went off into mortal danger." She paused. "It'd be wrong. Disloyal. Dishonorable. And I know they're none of those things."

Bilbo agreed silently.

Katie leaned forward and rested her chin in her hands. "But I still wish they didn't have to go!"

"All who see these times will wish that the situation were other than it is," Bilbo agreed. "But as you yourself might say, we all have purposes to fulfill, in good times and in bad. Sometimes the things we have to do are difficult. The sons of Elrond must go to battle; that is their purpose in this time. And we who love them must wait behind and hope for their return. And that is _our_ purpose."

Katie looked at him lovingly. "You miss Frodo, don't you?" she asked softly. "And the others."

Bilbo nodded, but added cheerfully, "But they will be able to add marvelously to the story when they return! I shall write it up, as much as I can. Speaking of stories, I must return to mine." He hopped up—spryly, for a hobbit of his age. "Come along now, _Estel-oneth_!"

000

Katie didn't see the twins all the rest of the day, which suited her just fine. She felt she needed to work some things out first.

Despite her talk with Bilbo, she still hated the idea that the twins were riding off to danger and battle. She hadn't allowed herself to think about this so much when Legolas and Estel had left with the Ringbearer, but this was a _war_ they were going to fight. There was an excellent chance that one of her friends might not emerge alive from it—or even that one might be killed in battle and never identified among the dead, and would simply never return.

How could the elves stand it? How could Arwen stand it? The man she loved so desperately was going off to fight against apparently insurmountable odds. He might never come back.

And when the twins rode off in a week or two—they might never return, either.

To take her mind off of the turmoil in her heart, she curled up before bed that evening with her book of poetry. She flipped it open randomly, and her eyes lit upon a poem by Richard Lovelace: "To Lucasta, On Going to the Wars".

For a moment, she almost turned the page, but then something prompted her to read on.

_Tell me not, Sweet, I am unkind  
__That from the nunnery  
__Of thy chaste breast, and quiet mind,  
__To war and arms I fly._

_True, a new mistress now I chase,  
__The first foe in the field;  
__And with a stronger faith embrace  
__A sword, a horse, a shield._

_Yet this inconstancy is such  
__As you too shall adore;  
__I could not love thee, Dear, so much,  
__Loved I not honour more._

Katie stared blankly at the page for a moment, then shut the book resolutely and climbed into bed. She would be honorable, too. She would see them off to war, and pray for their safe return. She could do no less. This was her purpose here and now.

In the darkness, she whispered, "_They also serve who only stand and wait_."

**TBC**

**

* * *

AN:** Well, it's not exactly _action_, but it's something more than them sitting around and talking! Well, sort of... Things are actually happening and the plot is developing! I hope that counts... Well, it's not exactly , but it's something more than them sitting around and talking! Well, sort of... Things are actually happening and the plot is developing! I hope that counts... 

The last quote comes from John Milton: "On His Blindness". An excellent poem, BTW.

I know, I rely on a lot of poetry for effect. Do you guys like it as a device, or do you find it irritating? I'd be curious to know.

**IwishChan**: It really only got cold for us this morning. Brrr…

**Laer4572**: Ashleyday should be a day inserted between Sunday and Monday, sort of a second Saturday. Unfortunately, I cannot celebrate it, as the rest of the world discourteously refuses to change their calendars to fit my whims.

**Darkened Dreams**: I hate seasonal allergies! And they're worse today, because my nose got so cold this morning…

**lds-sunshinegrl**: I suppose it did seem shorter. But really, all of my chapters are the same length! I make them at least a full three pages long; that's my minimum.

**FallenTruth**: Kewpie dolls were really popular like, fifty years ago or something, and they used to be used as prizes at carnivals, hence the saying, "Close, but no kewpie!" I've only ever seen one on Antiques Roadshow. It doesn't make you stupid, it makes you normal! lol I don't know many people who actually know what a kewpie is. The differences between British English and American English are so fascinating! Yes, I have one more sequel to do, and after _that_ I might put out a couple of deleted scenes. I must've updated by the time you reviewed, because there are some chapter 17 reviews before your chapter 16. FF dot net just doesn't always show updates right away.

**Tara**: Actually, I'm neither a big fan of ice cream nor a big fan of chocolate. I know, that makes me a total freak. :) I'd much prefer a strawberry-banana Italian ice.

**The Reviewing Llama**: Yes, I'm _quite_ low on ideas! But it will indeed be a long sequel. I just hope I can manage to get enough material to cover the timespan I want to cross! If left untreated (as Katie's was), walking pneumonia can persist for a month or more. In other words, she should be just about over it by now.

**Princess Siara**: I'm not sure how much interaction Katie will be having with individual rangers. Oh, you never know… I might!

**Alateriel567**: You're very right, I hit a rut. Thank you for pointing it out! Back into a little more plot development now! Can't guarantee much actual _action_, as Katie's real purpose here this time is just to see history unfolding. But I'll try and come up with something. :)

**Erasuithiel**: Sam says something like that in one of the discarded epilogues—that Elves _are_ sad, and that is part of what makes them Elves. If it's any comfort to you, I can tell you that I _hate_ sad endings…

**Saltwater**: That movie night sounds like fun! My friend Dee and I adore movie nights and Disney. Beauty and the Beast is one of my favorites, as is The Lion King. Trust me, if I had written all of this story already, I probably would be too excited to post it one chapter at a time!

**theycallmemary**: Yes, Elves that choose mortality are still long-lived, so the only real difference is whether or not they're allowed to go to Aman, and what happens to their spirits when they die. Arwen only died early because she died of grief. And I think I understood that all human spirits make a quick pit-stop of sorts in Mandos before they leave, although I could be mistaken… Romance? —_looks around innocently_— Where?

Thanks also to **Fk306**, **ElvenRyder** and **Ravens Destiny**!

Each and every one of you is an intelligent, kind,and discerning individual, capable of taking pity on a poor fanfiction writer and telling her what you think! Fulfill your entire potential! **Please Review!**


	19. Godspeed

There was a rap at Katie's door the next morning. When she called "Come in," Elrohir entered, looking very serious. They exchanged greetings as Elrohir took a seat. They fell silent a moment, and Katie waited patiently for him to speak.

"I just realized late last night that Elladan and I had neglected to tell you—we will be riding south with the Dúnedain, to go to war with Aragorn."

Katie nodded with a wan smile. "I know. Glawar told me."

Elrohir regarded her cautiously. "I am sorry we did not tell you ourselves." He paused. "You understand why we must do this?"

"Yes," Katie said simply and calmly. "I understand where your heart lies, and your honor. I cannot be selfish, and indeed, I would have it not other way. Just—" she reached out suddenly for his hand, her feelings breaking through. "Just, please be careful!" she pleaded.

Elrohir rose, still holding her hand warmly. Bending over it, he said, "Thank you, best and dearest of my friends." He kissed her knuckles, and was gone.

Katie stared at the back of her hand for some time, unmoving.

000

The evening of the Rangers' departure was cold, but beautiful. The sun was setting as they gathered in the stable yard, checking their gear one last time and readying their horses.

Elrond was speaking to Elrohir, who was nodding seriously. Katie watched as Elrond handed him a silver horn.

Katie turned and sought out Elladan. It was not hard to find him. The twins' gear was less somber than that of the Men's, and though the Dúnedain were noble, the twins were fair as Elves.

Elladan smiled when he saw Katie coming, and turned to her.

"So grave, little sister?" he said with a smile, lifting her chin with one finger. "Where's that lively merriment?"

Katie managed a small smile. "I don't think I'll be able to laugh like that again until I know everyone I love is safe."

"Oh, _gwathel-nín_," Elladan said, pulling her into a hug. "Do not let grief silence your laugh. The world would be a sad place indeed without your joy."

000

When everyone had said their goodbyes, the rangers mounted up.

Elrond's household stepped up to address a few last words to their friends. Arwen stood up at the front of the line, giving a black standard to Halbarad. Katie knew she had toiled years on it, and poured her craft and her power into the making of it. Elrond was saying a last few earnest words to Elladan.

Katie stepped up to Elrohir. He looked down at her from the back of his mount with kind eyes.

"Goodbye," she said quietly.

"Farewell, _Estel-oneth_," he replied quietly. "We shall meet again and laugh over these days when they are gone."

"I will never laugh over them," Katie answered equally quietly, and moved back a step. "Your skill and the Valar protect you," she blessed him.

There was a shout from the front of the line. "Forth, Dúnedain, and ye sons of Elrond!" Halbarad called. A thundering of hooves, and the riders pounded away into the darkness.

"Godspeed," Katie murmured.

000

"How did you like this piece?" Erestor asked Katie, indicating the poem he had set her to translating.

"It is very beautiful," she said, quietly and tonelessly, and bent back over her work. Erestor watched her thoughtfully.

In the weeks following the twins' departure, she had been very quiet and listless. She was finally over her pneumonia, but she looked nearly as ill now as she had while she was sick. She had come dutifully to her lessons with Erestor, and had done her work well, but had seemed to take no joy in it. Erestor hoped to distract her from her troubles with something calculated to spark her interest and raise her spirits.

"I have something for you," Erestor said. Katie looked up with curiosity, showing some interest at last. He stood and went to the shelves, taking down a book. Taking his seat again, he passed the book to Katie.

She took it carefully and opened it. "The _Athrabeth_!" she exclaimed, and began to flip through it. "In Common and Elvish!"

"I copied it for you some years ago, in the hopes that you would return. I was saving it as a surprise."

Katie looked up at him in shock and gratitude. Books in Middle-earth were copied by hand, and the process took time and expense. Erestor had put forth the effort to copy this book for her himself.

Erestor laughed. "Well go on, go get comfortable someplace and read it!" he exclaimed.

Katie jumped up from her seat, unable to speak. Impulsively, she darted forward and kissed his check, then turned and dashed from the room, hugging the thin volume to her chest. Erestor chuckled, gratified.

000

Katie sat before the fire, entirely absorbed in her book. She realized that what the "study group" had said was almost entirely represented in the text—in a different order, of course. But it was an entirely different experience to read the Debate itself. She was becoming quite interested in the characters, these two friends: Andreth, the mortal wise-woman, and Finrod, an Elf friendly to men.

Andreth was surprisingly rude to Finrod, although he consistently showed her kindness and courtesy. She seemed angry with him.

As Katie read on, however, she realized that it was specifically the differences between Men and Elves that were making Andreth angry. Well, she could understand _that—_it was a little exasperating at times to be living with these seemingly perfect people. But it was more than simple exasperation or slight jealousy. Andreth was actually _bitter_ about something. And she was most certainly not happy. It was obvious from the very first page.

She acted proud toward Finrod, and yet accused his own people of pride—it seemed her pride had been hurt. She was cunning and quick to throw in a well-concealed barb. Katie had always assumed Finrod and Andreth were friends, but there was this strange tension between them. Fascinated both by the philosophy contained in the tome and their developing characters, Katie read on, entranced.

Occasionally, Andreth would say something touching on the Valar, but even then Finrod, who had seen and spoken with the Valar in Aman, never became actually angry with her. Stern and solemn, yes, but never angry. He treated her with endless patience and understanding, which seemed to gall her even more.

Her heart rose as their philosophical debate moved on, when to Finrod came the vision of Arda Remade. Then Finrod seemed in awe and joy, and Andreth merely dazzled and perplexed. She wept. She still had no hope.

They discussed the matter for some time still, as Katie bent closer and closer to the page while the shadows lengthened. She recognized the passage in which Finrod said that they had been meant to speak together across the gulf that divided their kindreds.

"_Across the gulf that divides our kindreds!_" said Andreth. "Is there no bridge but mere words?" And then she wept again.

"There may be. For some. I do not know," he said. "The gulf, maybe, is between our fates rather, for else we are close akin, closer than any other creatures in the world. Yet perilous it is to cross a gulf set by doom; and should any do so, they will not find joy upon the other side, but the griefs of both. So I deem.

"But why dost thou say 'mere words'? Do not words overpass the gulf between one life and another? Between thee and me surely more has passed than empty sound? Have we not drawn near at all? But that is, I think, little comfort to thee."

"I have not asked for comfort," said Andreth. "For what do I need it?"

"For the doom of Men that has touched thee as a woman," said Finrod. "Dost thou think that I do not know? Is he not my brother dearly loved? Aegnor: _Aikanár_, the Sharp-flame, swift and eager. And not long are the years since you first met, and your hands touched in the darkness. Yet then thou wert a maiden, brave and eager, in the morning upon the high hills of Dorthonion."

_What on earth are they talking about?_ Katie wondered.

"Say on!" said Andreth. "Say: who art now but a wise-woman, alone, and age that shall not touch him has already set winter's grey in thy hair!"

"Alas!" said Finrod. "That is the bitterness, beloved _adaneth_, woman of Men, is it not? that has run through all your words. If I could speak any comfort, you would deem it lordly from one on my side of the sundering doom. But what can I say, save to remind you of the Hope that you yourself have revealed?"

"I did not say that it was ever my hope," answered Andreth. "And even were it so, I would still cry: why should this hurt come here and now? Why should we love you, and why should ye love us (if ye do) and yet set the gulf between?"

"Because we were so made, close kin," said Finrod. "But we did not make ourselves, and therefore we, the Eldar, did not set the gulf. Nay, _adaneth_, we are not lordly in this, but full of pity."

"Speak of no pity to me!" said Andreth. "I desire none. I was young and I looked on his flame, and now I am old and lost. He was young and his flame leaped towards me, but he turned away, and he is young still. Do candles pity moths?"

"Or moths candles, when the wind blows them out?" said Finrod. "Andreth, I tell thee, _Aikanár_ the Sharp-flame loved thee. For thy sake now he will never take the hand of any bride of his own kindred, but live alone to the end, remembering the morning in the hills of Dorthonion."

Katie raised her head in the suddenly-perceived darkness. The sun had gone down long since. Somewhere in the courtyard below her window, an elf was singing, and strains of music floated up to her while the moon shone in upon her and the dying embers glowed low upon the hearth.

And the realization that had been growing in Katie's heart since she had learned of the twins' imminent departure bloomed suddenly into full knowledge.

**TBC**

**

* * *

AN:**

**IwishChan**: It was _gorgeous_ weather today. I was happy.

**FallenTruth**: Oh, I don't know, I've read some "girl falls into Middle-earth" stories written by Brits and the girls were English. I love English humor. It's so wacky. Well, some of it. Some of it's a bit raunchy for me—but same for American humor, really. Good! I'm glad the poetry has that effect; it's what I'm going for. The great poets can always sum it up in a couple short lines in a way I, with my many paragraphs, can't. It's mostly the people of Middle-earth she's there to give hope to. Although, it would hold true when she went back, as well. I never thought of that.

**lds-sunshinegrl**: Her purpose here this time is to witness the time period, and experience what that will lead to. As for the other questions… You'll learn the answers in time. :)

**Princess Siara**: You would think Bilbo would be sadder, but in the book he's amazingly chipper. You can never tell if it's just his personality, or if he somehow doesn't _get_ exactly how much trouble they're in. I rather think it's the former—it's just his way. I had just read how he said goodbye to Frodo in the book, and tried to stay in character. As you see, we really don't get to see much of the rangers before they leave. We may get more of them later. Katie _could_ learn to use a sword, but I rather don't think she will. Yes, well, the cover-story is kind of obvious—"I'm not from around here." :) It's just if somebody wants to know details, we're in trouble.

**Ravens Destiny**: It's the thought that counts!

**Contia**: Whoopsie.

**Laer4572**: Yes, I loved my AP Eng lit class! Yayness! Yes, it made perfect sense. I read ya. Fantastic description of the celebration of Ashleyday! I saw a tshirt in Hot Topic yesterday that said, "I love poetry, long walks, and poking at dead things with sticks." I was very, very tempted to buy it. :)

**Tara**: My favorite poetry anthology is _Immortal Poems of the English Language_, edited by Oscar Williams. It's fantastic. Unfortunately, some of the poems, such as "I Heard the Bells" aren't included in it. But I still highly recommend it to anybody who enjoys genuinely good poetry. I can't wait for Wednesday and LOST! I don't think chocolate really does give anyone the feeling of love. It may make some of the same chemical effects, but it never made _me_ feel that great! Thanks!

**theycallmemary**: Excellent! Oh, I didn't think Húnvel was that interested in Feriniel specifically, I just needed him to say something to distract Katie… lol You've got the Harry Potter Effect! Everything must be important! lol I can diagnose it because I do the exact same thing! But somehow, I never manage to predict what Rowling will do next… Updating the new story at the same time as this!

**Erasuithiel**: Her purpose in Middle-earth is mostly to witness history being made and to learn what her time there will teach her. Brain-fry is quite understandable. I'm not sure where you'd find rules on ff dot net, but if you want to post stuff, click on "Register" on the royal blue bar up at the top, and just follow directions!

Thanks also to **Fk306**!

I love you all! **Please review**!


	20. The Shadow Passes

**AN**: The last thing Katie read was that Andreth and Finrod's brother, Aegnor (called _Aikanár_ or Sharp-flame), were in love but never married, and that's why Andreth was bitter. As for what revelation Katie had because of this… I'm afraid I'll have to leave you to figure out what it was! —_dodges rotten tomatoes_—

* * *

Katie went to bed that night with her mind whirling. When she got up in the morning, she resolutely left her book where she had laid it the night before. She dressed and prayed-spending longer on the latter activity than usual. Without even allowing herself to look over at the _Athrabeth_, she went down to breakfast. 

It was only when she had returned to her room after this excursion that she allowed herself to pick up the book again and read some more.

_"Andreth, I tell thee, Aikanar the Sharp-flame loved thee. For thy sake now he will never take the hand of any bride of his own kindred, but live alone to the end, remembering the morning in the hills of Dorthonion. But too soon in the North-wind his flame will go out! Foresight is given to the Eldar in many things not far off, though seldom of joy, and I say to thee thou shalt live long in the order of your kind, and he will go forth before thee and he will not wish to return."_

_Then Andreth stood up and stretched her hands to the fire. "Then why did he turn away? Why leave me while I had still a few good years to spend?"_

_"Alas!" said Finrod. "I fear the truth will not satisfy thee. This is time of war, Andreth, and in such days the Elves do not wed or bear child; but prepare for death—or for flight. If Aegnor's heart ruled, he would have wished to take thee and flee far away, east or south, forsaking his kin, and thine. Love and loyalty hold him to his. What of thee to thine?"_

_"For one year, one day, of the flame I would have given all: kin, youth, and hope itself: woman of Men I am," said Andreth._

_"That he knew," said Finrod, "and he withdrew and did not grasp what lay to his hand: Elf he is. For such barters are paid for in anguish that cannot be guessed, until it comes, and in ignorance rather than in courage the Elves judge that they are made."_

_"Nay, Andreth, if any marriage can be between our kindred and thine, then it shall be for some high purpose of Doom. Brief it will be and hard at the end. Yea, the least cruel fate that could befall would be that death should soon end it."_

_"But the end is always cruel—for Men," said Andreth. "I would not have troubled him, when my short youth was spent. I would not have hobbled as a hag after his bright feet, when I could no longer run beside him!"_

_"Maybe not," said Finrod. "So you feel now. But do you think of him? He would not have run before thee. He would have stayed at thy side to uphold thee. Then pity thou wouldst have had in every hour, pity inescapable. He would no have thee so shamed._

_"Andreth, dear woman, the life and love of the Eldar dwells much in memory; and we (if not ye) would rather have a memory that is fair but unfinished than one that goes on to a grievous end. Now he will ever remember thee in the sun of morning, and that last evening by the water of Aeluin in which he saw thy face mirrored with a star caught in thy hair—ever, until the North-wind brings the night of his flame. Yea, and after that, sitting in the House of Mandos in the Halls of Awaiting until the end of Arda."_

_"And what shall I remember?" said she. "And when I go to what halls shall I come? To a darkness in which even the memory of the sharp flame shall be quenched? Even the memory of rejection. That at least."_

_Finrod sighed and stood up. "The Elves have no healing words for such thoughts, Andreth," he said. "But would you with that Elves and Men had never met? Is the light of the flame, which otherwise you would never have seen, of no worth even now? You believe yourself scorned? Put away at least that thought, which comes out of the Darkness, and then our speech together will not have been wholly in vain."_

Here there was a break in the text, and Katie put the book down. She had read the passage quite slowly, savoring every word and every nuance of the conversation. The only thing that had kept these two people apart was their races—that, and the war. Had the situation only been a little other than it was… But the barriers between them had become insuperable, even though they loved each other so much.

There was only a short passage left, so she read it—slowly, carefully. She felt she was in the room with the two beings, watching the firelight dance on their faces in the darkness—her face yet young, but lined with despair, and grey streaks beginning to run in her hair; his face eternally youthful and beautiful, but with that elven-sorrow she herself knew so well.

_Darkness fell in the room. He took her hand in the light of the fire. "Whither go you?" she said._

_"North away," he said: "to the swords, and the siege, and the walls of defence—that yet for a while in Beleriand rivers may run clean, leaves spring, and birds build their nests, ere Night comes."_

_"Will he be there, bright and tall, and the wind in his hair? Tell him. Tell him not to be reckless. Not to seek danger beyond need!"_

_"I will tell him," said Finrod. "But I might as well tell thee not to weep. He is a warrior, Andreth, and a spirit of wrath. In every stroke that he deals he sees the Enemy who long ago did thee this hurt._

_"But you are not for Arda. Whither you go may you find light. Await us there, my brother—and me."_

Katie shut the book, laid her head down upon her arms, and wept.

000

Lithorniel found Katie on one of the terraces and greeted her warmly. "Would you like to go to _Imlothurin_?" she asked her, offering her a flower basket and a pair of gardening shears.

Katie tipped her head in consideration for a moment. "Sure," she said, accepting the basket. They left the terrace and headed down toward the river.

Lithorniel surreptitiously observed her friend as they walked down the well-known hill. It had been a more than a month since the rangers had left, and it was now late March. In that time, Katie had obviously missed the twins. Lithorniel wasn't surprised. The twins, Legolas, and Aragorn had been the four that Katie had been closest to since she had come to Rivendell the first time, the twins in particular. For a few weeks after their departure, Katie had seemed dull and listless. Then she had mostly disappeared into her room for a day, emerging rather different, like a moth from a cocoon. She took an interest in the things around her again, and became more active than she had been since before she became sick. She had started to smile again, but her smile was of a different kind. It was more quiet, more thoughtful, less spontaneous and childish. She had matured, somehow. Lithorniel only hoped that she would one day regain that childlike joy she had displayed before. The _elleth_ was reminded forcefully of the change in Arwen when she had returned from Lothlórien forty years before, soon after she had met Aragorn in Caras Galadhon.

It was not long before they were in _Imlothurin_, clipping late winter flowers for the House of Elrond. Katie seemed to take as much simple pleasure out of the task as Lithorniel did, an elven smile on her face. Satisfied that her young friend was occupied with her work, Lithornielturned her attention back to her task.

"Lithorniel?" Katie said suddenly.

"Hm?"

"How did you know when Glawar was in love with you?"

Lithorniel straightened up and looked at her closely. Katie's demeanor was entirely calm, just curious.

"How did I know," Lithorniel mused, then laughed as an answer came to her. "You know how, in the famous love stories, there is one perfect and beautiful moment when two people just know they are in love? The moonlight shines down just so, and lady is entirely beautiful and the gentleman so noble-looking…" Katie nodded. "Well," Lithorniel said, bending over to pluck a flower, "that did not exactly happen to Glawar and me."

Katie chuckled. "Go on!"

"Glawar and I became friends after he started working as a guard for the House of Elrond. When he was not on patrol, he often ran messages from one place to another—from the workshops to the house, from the farm to the community… One day, Glawar had a message from one of the craftsmen for the head cook—about a new oven, I believe—and he came down to the kitchens. The cook was somewhere else for awhile, so Glawar waited for him. I was the only other one in the kitchen. I was baking bread, and he started to help me. Well, I suppose I must say that I goaded him into helping me—teased him, you know. And he was working with the dough, and he was getting flour just everywhere! And a huge smear of it ended up on his forehead and his nose, and I was laughing and telling him what a ridiculous sight he looked, and I wiped it off his face with my handkerchief..." Lithorniel paused, and a lovely faraway look appeared in her eyes, and a tender smile on her face. "And he looked down at me, just _so_, and… And I knew he was the one." She stood still, lost in recollection for a moment, then looked over at Katie and smiled. "And that is all, really."

Katie was smiling widely. "Well, that might not be a famous love story," she said, "but it's not any less beautiful!"

000

The two of them took their midmorning meal under the large tree.

"I'm glad spring comes earlier here than it does at home," Katie commented. "We generally don't get weather this mild until at least mid-April."

"It is pleasant today," Lithorniel agreed, biting into a piece of bread.

A low rumble in the sky caused them both to look up. The clouds overhead seemed to darken everything below for a moment, and the shadows around them lost their crisp outlines. Katie and Lithorniel both shivered and drew closer together.

"That Shadow lies upon my heart," Katie whispered, and Lithorniel nodded silently. The Shadow had lain over all of their hearts for months, now. It lightened sometimes, and darkened others, but it was a constant presence in their lives. Now it was manifest across the sky over Rivendell.

There was a clap of thunder that made them both flinch, and Katie instinctively grabbed Lithorniel's arm. Something was happening.

Suddenly, they both felt a change in the air. The Shadow moved off, and the sunlight shone bright and clear upon the ground. Katie felt as she had when she was a little girl, and the rain that had threatened a proposed picnic had suddenly cleared off. She and Lithorniel both jumped to their feet, heedless of the food that fell off of their laps. They lifted their heads and took deep breaths. A shout could be heard far off at the House, and someone lifted their voice in a song of delight. Lithorniel lifted her chin and began to sing along. Katie threw her hands out wide, threw her head back, and laughed out loud, spinning about in ecstasy.

Lithorniel broke off her song in laughter as she observed her young friend. "It is over!" she exclaimed, running and catching Katie's hands in her own. "The war is over!"

000

They left their things in Imlothurin and raced right out of the dell and up to the House. Lithorniel would have run all the way, but Katie couldn't manage it. She was breathing hard and her legs were aching by the time they got up the hill, but she didn't care. Elves were swarming everywhere, talking excitedly, singing snatches of song at the top of their lungs, hugging one another and laughing with tears running down their faces.

Before she knew what was happening, Húnvel had caught her about the waist and swung her into a sort of crazy polka. Katie giggled like a little girl as he swung her around and around.

"Do you realize what this means?" he exclaimed as he stopped their mad career.

"The War's over?" Katie asked teasingly, stating the obvious.

Húnvel ignored her. "We are going to Gondor!"

Katie blinked. "What?"

"If the War is over, then the Sword that was Reforged must have gone to Minas Tirith—Aragorn must have commanded the men. He will be King! And he will wed Arwen! The entire household will escort her there."

"And me, too?" Katie asked.

"Yes, of _course_ you too!" he laughed, letting go of her and stepping back. "What, did you think we would leave you here by yourself? And you will see Estel again, and Legolas—"

She closed the space between them, grabbing his arms. "And the twins?" she asked urgently.

"Yes, and the twins!"

Katie put both hands over her mouth, her eyes crinkling into a merry smile. "Yes!" she shouted, throwing her arms around Húnvel's neck. He started to laugh again.

When she had let her friend go, Katie looked around at the sea of smiling elven faces. Over by the house, a sight caught her eye which made the smile fade from her face. Alone by the porch, where the other elves had left them a little privacy, Lord Elrond and Arwen stood, hugging each other tightly, unmoving. Katie could not see their faces for their long, black hair, but their body language said it all. Katie tipped her head to the side, then straightened her shoulders. With the elves, it seemed joy would always be mixed with sorrow.

"Katie!" Húnvel grabbed her hand again. "Come! Everyone is going to the Hall of Fire!" he pulled her along behind him, and she smiled at his enthusiasm. She was going to see the twins again, as soon as possible! With a laugh, Katie caught up her skirts and ran after her friend.

**TBC

* * *

AN:** I forgot to say in the last chapter, all the text Katie is reading comes directly from the _Athrabeth Finrod ah Andreth_, copyright good ole' JRRT. I've changed a couple of words to make it a little more understandable, and dropped a few lines where they didn't directly apply to the story at hand, but the material is all Tolkien's. I forgot to say in the last chapter, all the text Katie is reading comes directly from the , copyright good ole' JRRT. I've changed a couple of words to make it a little more understandable, and dropped a few lines where they didn't directly apply to the story at hand, but the material is all Tolkien's. 

**Alateriel567**: Yep, you were right! Yeah, watched LOST last night, but the channel went wonky, and Dana and I didn't realize until the end that there was another channel it showed on, so we missed about half the episode! We were so upset! Hopefully they'll show that one again.

**FallenTruth**: I wanted to make her "realization" a little ambiguous—keep the suspense… um… suspended? Yep, some dry humor, great one-liners (I'm thinking of Blackadder there) and then all of a sudden, someone will toss in something completely silly that just cracks me up. Plus, the fact that our language is very slightly different makes some of it even funnier, I think, to Americans than it might be to Brits. You put in a word like "snogging", and I guarantee you, I _will _crack up. The raunchy humor is not that bad, just that the British society (European society in general, really) has a higher tolerance for that than most Americans, who, I will admit, are prudes. "Are You Being Served?" makes cracks that, while pretty mild in the sexuality department, are still raunchier than most American shows probably would have gotten by with at that time. I think in general, Americans rather like the British—like the Canadians, you have your little quirks, but you're quite loveable. :) And British accents are just sexy. I tell you what, I hear a guy speaking in an English, or a Scottish—or even an Irish—accent, and… —_swoons_— Thanks!

**Princess Siara**: Thanks! And I enjoyed hearing your theories. :)

**Laer4572**: Try it and see! Oh, and we have now passed February 16, when the Fellowship left Lothlórien. So Haldir is no longer in the story. He's all yours!

**theycallmemary**: Oops! Well, I've noticed that people who are into Harry Potter have picked up on the fact that Rowling puts little hints in places and nobody notices them, so they read into every little thing. **The _Athrabeth_ can be found in _Morgoth's Ring: The Later Silmarillion, Part 1; The History of Middle-earth, Volume 10._ Basically, check your library card catalog under the title, _Morgoth's Ring_. This volume also includes "The Laws and Customs Among the Eldar", among other things.** Nope, no vision, but thanks! I was trying for moving. :) **As far as Figwit goes**: On the Decipher cards, they do indeed call Figwit "Aegnor", but they often steal names from other characters in Tolkieniana for random people on those cards. We know that Aegnor was killed in battle, just as he foresaw; and as Elves always try to use unique names if they can, it's doubtful that an elf that was at the Council of Elrond would've been named Aegnor. The writers of figwitlives dot com have pointed out, however, that Aegnor was the only male Elf to ever fall in love with a female Human, and say this is just excellent fanservice. :) It's very interesting that in the mortal/immortal relationships Tolkien wrote about, it's always a mortal man who falls in love with an immortal woman—except for Andreth and Aegnor! And as we know, it doesn't work out. I think it has something to do with Tolkien's enjoyment of the ideal of chivalric love, but that's a discussion for another time. :) I love that!.: "The way to a girl's heart is through her knuckles." I shall probably quote that endlessly. :) Thanks! (Later: Wow, I just realized that I went into a big analysis of gender-roles… WOMEN'S COLLEGE HAS POISONED MY BRAAAAAAAIN!)

**ElvenRyder**: No need; my own plotbunnies will take care of that.

**Madd Hatter**: —_enigmatic smile_—

**IwishChan**: Yes indeed, the _Athrabeth_ was the piece they were reading most of the way through _A Mysterious Way_, which led Katie to her first big epiphany.

**Megara**: Yay! Love seeing new faces! Wow, I'm glad I managed to hold your attention for that long! Aikanár was the elf dude Andreth was in love with, and because he didn't marry her, she's bitter. Thanks!

**Kalen61589**: Wow, I'm flattered! I've never really thought of Katie as "spitfire-but-vulnerable", but that's a good description of her. I don't mind constructive criticism in the least, and if I don't like it, I'll just ignore it!. :) And from the sophistication of the writing you demonstrated in your review, I bet it'd be good advice. Thanks so much!

**Erasuithiel**: Lindir? You mean the canon-based character in "Don't Panic"?

**qwertyqwert the hiccup gal**: lol What is this with Lindir all of a sudden? I'm glad you love soap. I love soap too. If I didn't, I don't think anybody would love _me_…

Thanks also to **Tara**, **fk306**, **Darkened Dreams**, **Almenel** and **Contia Mirian**! I'm thrilled by the number of reviews! Yay for you guys!

We're gettin' out of Rivendell soon, people! **Please review** while I help the characters pack! (Where's your suitcase, Húnvel? Erestor, did you remember your toothbrush?...)


	21. Journey to Lothlorien

They would not leave for a whole month yet, but the packing seemed to take almost that long. It was certainly something to see the entire household of Elrond packing for a long journey. For many days it seemed the cooks were all bustling about the kitchens preparing food for the trip, horses were being groomed and tack repaired in the stables and the shops, and servants were all over the house, packing this and that.

Lithorniel helped Katie to pack a day before the journey. It wasn't very difficult; Katie had very few possessions to begin with—some clothes, some personal items, and that was all. It was warm enough now that she wouldn't need the coat she had from home, and she certainly wouldn't need her backpack. It, and the psychology textbook inside, would remain in her room in Rivendell. The book of poetry, however, was another matter.

She went and rapped on Erestor's door one evening during a lull in the community packing. When he answered it and the usual greetings were over, Katie held the book out. "Here," she said.

Erestor took it. "What is this?"

"A book of poetry from my world. I thought you might like it for the library."

Erestor looked astonished. "Thank you very much!" he exclaimed, flipping reverently through the volume. "This was not hand-written," he observed.

"No; it was printed." He cocked his head at her quizzically. "I'll explain it some other time," she said with a laugh.

000

It was a crisp, beautiful morning when the household set out for their journey south. It was now the first of May, and flowers were out on every tree and bush. The whole valley was verdant and lovely. Katie's only disappointment lay in the fact that, while she had seen Imlothurin burst into bloom in April, she would not be there to see all its myriad changes through the spring and summer. But she had hopes that she would be in Rivendell for other springs.

There was an undercurrent of happiness this morning when Katie stepped out the door with her bag and into the courtyard. A number of horses were standing patiently while elves saddled and loaded them up, murmuring quietly to them the entire time. Half of the horses would be used only for supplies and belongings, and the others would be free for riders. Most of the train would walk for a great deal of the journey. Katie passed an elf hoisting a bag, which Katie recognized as containing some of Arwen's things, onto the back of a mare. Arwen would be living in Gondor after this, so everything she needed from her home would be traveling with her now. That was part of the reason the packing had taken so long: Rivendell was sending their lady off with many beautiful gifts.

Húnvel caught Katie's elbow. "Are you ready?" he asked her with an excited smile, and offered to take her bag. Katie handed it over and thanked him as he led her to one of the horses and strapped her things and his own behind the saddle.

"I don't know if I'm ready or not," Katie said, answering his earlier question, "but it seems it doesn't matter! Everyone else is ready to leave."

He patted her chummily on the shoulder. "You will be fine," he reassured her.

In no time at all, they began to move out. Katie was in the last third of the train, walking with Lithorniel's family. Lithorniel herself was riding first, so Katie walked between her and Húnvel, with Glawar nearby. Once out of the gate, they turned southwards—toward Lórien.

She knew that was where they were going first. She had asked Erestor about their route when she took the book of poetry to him, and he had showed her a map.

"We will follow the same path the Fellowship did down into Lothlórien," he had said, running his finger along their path. When Katie looked up at him in surprise, he added with a smile, "Yes, you will meet the twins' grandmother, Galadriel."

"I've heard them mention her," Katie said in awe. "The Lady of the Golden Wood. Have you ever met her?"

Erestor laughed. "Of course I have!"

"What is she like?"

"Beautiful and wise and pure," Erestor answered summarily. "You shall just have to wait and see her for yourself."

"And Lórien," Katie added. "I've heard stories about that, too. I can't wait to see it!" Erestor smiled at her enthusiasm, and Katie laughed. "Yes, yes. 'Impatient human child,' as Legolas would say!"

000

The twins had once told her that she would not have enjoyed the journey south, and Katie had replied that her enjoyment would depend upon the company she traveled with. It seemed she had been right. Elves made fantastic traveling companions. There was always a song to be sung or a story or poem to listen to, which made the miles run much more quickly. And Elves were merry folks, fond of jokes and good humor. So Katie really wasn't very bored at all. It was especially nice to be traveling in the spring, when the weather was so fine and the flowers appearing on every plain they crossed and along the ridges of the mountains to their left.

Katie was glad the elves were hardier than she; it meant she was able to ride more if she wished. The journey was a bit tough on her at first, unaccustomed to walking and riding all day as she was. The entire first week, standing up in the morning was a bit of a trial—she was so sore! And traveling medieval style wasn't exactly a piece of cake, although Katie knew it was much better with the Elves than it might have been with a party of Humans. It involved very few baths, and the ones that were available being taken in icy mountain streams. One had only room for a few outfits, and rarely had a chance to wash them. And of course, the way food became a tad monotonous sometimes. But they were all in it together, and Katie actually found herself rather enjoying some of it, as a new experience and an adventure. But then, everything was like that with the Elves. Everything was enjoyed as much as possible, and it made it very difficult to be annoyed or to complain.

One morning, Katie heard murmuring about her. "The Glanduin!" Glawar said. "They say they have spotted the river. Can you see it?"

Katie stood up in her saddle as best she could. "No," she answered with a chuckle, "I have no elf-eyes!"

But in an hour, even Katie could see it quite clearly before them, shimmering silver in the sunlight. When they met the river, they turned and traveled east along it, between the mountains.

The path grew quite narrow at times as they picked their way along the riverbank. Birds sang up above them, and gray rocks painted with dashes of green moss climbed slowly up into the mountains on either side. Katie's excitement grew, knowing they were coming to Lórien.

000

They camped in a wide, level place by the river that night, and continued eastward in the morning. Soon they passed by the end of the river, where it wound down from its source high up in the foothills of the mountains.

"How far is it to the Golden Wood?" Katie asked Glawar, using the term the elves did for Lórien.

"We will not reach it today," Glawar answered. "We shall travel easy, and camp one more night within sight of its borders." Katie was disappointed, but settled in for the day's journey.

Húnvel was as excited to see Lórien as Katie. He had heard stories of it, but never seen it. Glawar had been there once to join Arwen's escort when she returned to Rivendell to stay, but Lithorniel had stayed at home with Húnvel, who had been but thirty years old at the time. Lithorniel was excited as well, but hid it better.

As they came out from between the mountains at last, Húnvel pointed into the distance. "The Nimrodel!" he exclaimed, referring to the river that Katie could not yet see. "It meets the Celebrant and flows down into Lothlórien. They say," he said, turning to Katie with wonder in his face, "they say that the leaves of the mallorn-trees do not fall in the autumn, but in the spring when the new buds open. And then the floor of the wood is carpeted in gold, and the roof is golden with flowers, as well, and the pillars are silver, from the smooth, grey bark of the trees. How I wish it were in view already!"

Glawar smiled at his son's enthusiasm. "It is the nineteenth of May," he reminded Húnvel. "Most of the flowers will be off the trees by now." When Katie's face fell, he quickly added, "But the golden leaves will still cover the floor of the forest, only the roof will be green, instead! Green, gold, and silver will be the Wood of Galadriel."

At last, the edge of the forest came into Katie's view as the sun sank down behind them into the Misty Mountains, which stretched north to south, as far as the eye could see. Their road ran beneath the trees, which arched over it and the Nimrodel. The elves, who had as usual been singing snatches of music all day, broke together into a lovely song. Katie was too swept away by the beauty of the music to even understand the words.

They halted and set camp there that night. Katie had just finished tying off the cord of a tent she was helping to raise when she heard shouts and laughter from nearby and turned to look for their source. A few elves were standing in the shallow water of the Nimrodel, splashing one another delightedly.

"Katie!" Húnvel called, pulling off his shoes and jumping into the water. "Come on; come join us!"

She couldn't resist. In a trice she was wading barefooted into the lovely cool water of the river, hiking the skirt of her dress up to keep it dry.

It was a futile gesture. Húnvel and a few of the other elves embroiled her in a water-fight, at the end of which every one of them was soaked.

But none of them minded. All their travel-weariness fell away in the soothing water, and Katie slept deeply that night, the mingled sounds of the wind in the leaves and the gurgling of the Nimrodel soothing her dreams.

**TBC**

**

* * *

AN:** I bet that probably seemed short, but it's the requisite three pages as usual! You'll have to wait for next chapter to see Lórien! 

**FallenTruth**: I would be freaked out by the kissing thing too. Everybody around here is Scotch-German, and we're all like, "This is my bubble. Do not invade my bubble." It really shocked me when one of my girl friends at college smacked another girl friend on the butt as a joke. But neither of them were bothered by it, as the first was not from around here (she was from Georgia) and the other grew up with five siblings. :) What, may I ask, is "the lurgy"? I've heard (and loved) the British phrase, "He might be septic!" but I've never heard the term "lurgy" before. Thanks! I hope the passage of time was as smooth in this chapter, although I rather doubt it. It could probably have used a bit more work before I posted, but it was taking long enough already. :) Go ahead and pout! I'll just sit back and smile smugly and mysteriously. lol

**Laer4572**: Just realized, I might need Haldir back for the next chapter… I'll exchange! Here's Orophin; you may have him while I borrow his brother!

**Contia**: lol I would love to hear your theory on her epiphany! Not that I'll tell you if it's right or anything…

**Madd Hatter**: Luckily for us fanfic writers, Tolkien didn't do much description on the wedding (typical male! No, I'm kidding. He gave us too much clothing description to be called that), so I can play with it when the time comes!

**Ravens Destiny**: _—grins mysteriously and hums infuriatingly—_ Yes, I'm afraid I should probably have been working the overhanging Shadow into the story _chapters_ ago, but I totally forgot! So it was a bit last minute. Bad form. Ah, well. If I ever go back and edit everything up properly, I shall have to remember to do that. Oh, dear. I wonder if Elrond has any Dorwinion?...

**theycallmemary**: —_continues to smile mysteriously and hum infuriatingly_— Nope, Arwen wasn't there for the coronation; in fact, took place on May first, which is when Arwen et al left Rivendell! But it's quite understandable that they put it together in the movie—it was so long already! And that would be another "ending" for people to complain about. I was personally disappointed at the lack of Éowyn-Faramir love story, the Scouring of the Shire, and the real demise of Saruman. But I understand why they did what they did. Yep, we're getting toward the end, now! But there's at least two chapters to go, by my reckoning, possibly more.

**The special very non MS**: Welcome to the insanity! Thanks!

**Alabrith Gaiamoon**: lol I'm glad to see I have such an effect on my readers!

**IwishChan**: lol Quite understandable. Crazy Elvish names are hard to keep straight! I personally get confused over whether it's "_Caras Galadhon_" or "_Caras Galadon_", and I swear I've seen it both ways in print!

**Featherbird**: Yeah, ff dot net does that sometimes. It's just a system error, and doesn't appear for everybody. But it's really annoying, I know. Well, I personally thought the chivalric ideal thing was fascinating, but I would never have even thought about it if not for women's college!

**Megara**: Thank you! I'm flattered. :) I swear, writing fanfiction is going to give me a big head yet… And I can't afford that! My cranium is large enough already! I have trouble buying hats!

**Erasuithiel**: I recall that Lindir was a lot of fun in "Don't Panic". Did you know he's canon?

**Princess Siara**: Well, Katie's not a _fabulous_ singer, but she ain't bad. She's good enough the elves don't wince, anyway. :) Le hannon, mellon vuin!

Thanks also to **ElvenRyder**, **lds-sunshinegrl**, **Fk306**, and **qwertyqwert the hiccup gal**. I love you all!

**Please review**!


	22. Entering the Golden Wood

AN: _Galadhrim_ is a name for the elves of Lothlórien. They are related to Legolas's people, and speak the same language—_Nandorin_, or Silvan. They are of the Teleri kindred of the Elves, unlike the elves of Rivendell, who are Noldor.

* * *

Camp was packed up hurried the next morning. Everyone wanted to reach Lothlórien and see its heralded beauty.

Katie was to ride first that morning, and Húnvel gave her a boost up. When all the train was ready, they moved forward and approached the mallorn-trees at the border.

They had not been in the woods ten minutes before there was the sound of elven voices, and Galadhrim dressed in shadowy-grey stepped out of the trees all around them. They had approached utterly silently, and even the elves of Rivendell had not heard them until they made themselves known.

The line halted as joyful greetings were exchanged. Looking up to the front of the train, Katie could see Arwen speaking animatedly with one of the Lórien elves. She probably knew him, Katie realized. Arwen had lived in Lórien for quite a long time.

The Galadhrim looked quite a bit like Legolas's people—blond, with light eyes. They were merry and beautiful people, and some of them sang snatches of song in their fantastic voices. Katie remembered someone telling her once that Silvan Elves had the greatest voices of all the elf kindreds, and sometimes called themselves _Lindar_—the singers.

Soon the train began to move again as the Galadhrim escorted them down the road through the forest. The Galadhrim all looked quite friendly, but they spoke among themselves in Silvan Elvish, and there was almost no conversation between them and the elves of Rivendell. Katie assumed the Galadhrim didn't speak any language but their own, like some of the elves in Mirkwood, and that the Nandorin was different enough from Sindarin that they and the Noldor couldn't understand one another.

She also noticed that she was getting quite a few funny looks. The Galadhrim obviously thought it strange that this young human was riding with the elves of Rivendell.

_Maybe they think I'm one of the Dúnedain, gone to stay with Elrond_, Katie thought.

One of the Lórien elves walking near herself and Lithorniel's family addressed Katie kindly, with a teasing smile. Katie, with her very limited grasp of Nandorin, thought he had made some comment about the "human child"—an appellation she had received many times from the elves of Mirkwood.

Gathering one of the very few phrases she knew of Nandorin, Katie replied, "_It is a pleasure to meet you!_"

The elf gaped at her a moment, then went off in a peal of laughter and called some comment to one of his friends. Turning back to Katie, he said something else to her, but she could only laugh and shake her head. "I'm sorry; I don't speak Nandorin!" she answered him. Not put off, he laughed along with her.

They halted again not long after, and began to ford the stream.

"The Celebrant flows much deeper and stronger farther south," Glawar told Katie. "We must cross to the northeast bank now if we wish to come to Caras Galadhon."

Once they were successfully across the Celebrant, Glawar turned to Katie again. "We are now in what they call the Naith of Lórien. I have heard them say the Fellowship passed through Lórien, as Lord Elrond had hoped. I wonder how the Galadhrim reacted to Gimli? They are not fond of Dwarves."

"Gimli?" spoke up the young elf who had address Katie earlier. "Gimli _naug_?"

When Glawar agreed, the elf began to laugh. Through halting Sindarin, he managed to convey to Glawar that his name was Rúmil, and that his brother Haldir had guided the Company through Lórien. Katie could only follow a little of what was said, and soon lost the thread completely.

Glawar began to laugh heartily at something Rúmil said, and turned to Katie. "He says his brother told him about leading the Fellowship through the Wood. According to their law, Gimli was to be blindfolded once he had entered the Naith, but at first refused. He relented only when Aragorn said they should all be blindfolded, even Legolas! Apparently, Legolas was none too pleased."

Katie began to laugh. "I'll have to tease him about that when I see him!"

Glawar translated this to Rúmil. "You know Legolas of Mirkwood, then?" Rúmil asked through Glawar.

"Yes; he's a friend of mine. I spent a few months in Mirkwood a year ago, which is how I know a few words of Nandorin."

A year ago. Had it really been that long? She had been in Middle-earth for more than an entire year. It was the longest stay she had had here so far. And oddly, she hardly felt homesick. Whether it was the beauty of Middle-earth itself, or her good friends here, or the company of the elves, or the Hope that she had gained, Katie couldn't have said. But it was true. She felt at this moment, riding with the elves under the trees of Lórien, that she could have stayed here forever and been quite content.

She was brought out of her thoughts again by Glawar. "Rúmil says that all but Legolas and perhaps Aragorn would have been blindfolded farther on in Egladil, anyway."

A thought struck Katie. "Will they want to blindfold me when we get that far?" she asked anxiously.

Glawar asked Rúmil, who shook his head. "In truth, questions were asked about you when you entered the Wood, but Lord Elrond and the Lady Arwen herself vouched for you, speaking of you in the warmest terms. And Arwen's word here is nearly as great as that of Celeborn or Galadriel herself. You need not be blindfolded."

Katie thanked him gratefully, and resolved to thank Elrond and Arwen as well when she got the chance.

000

The journey through Lórien was one of wonder for Katie. She felt, even more than in Rivendell, as if she were journeying back in time to something only ever spoken of in myth. It was a joy to her, and yet a sorrow too, for she knew that the Elves would soon be leaving Middle-earth forever, and the fabled magic of Lothlórien would fade into the mists of time. Perhaps this very wood had been in Elrohir's mind when he had despair in the lost beauty of the world—the domain of his grandmother, Lady of Lórien.

They made camp that night in the midst of the forest, and by noon the next day they reached Cerin Amroth.

It was a wonder to behold—a great hill covered in green grass, gold and white flowers waving in the breeze. An outer circle of white-barked trees and an inner of silver-barked mellyrn crowned the hill beneath the blue sky. Katie could almost believe that this had been conceived and drawn artfully in the mind of the Creator, transposed exactly onto this place in Middle-earth. It was as if no corruption of Melkor had touched it with a blackened finger. The purity of Lothlórien made it perfect in loveliness and wonder.

It was not too far from Cerin Amroth to the city of Caras Galadhon, and the train, moving leisurely, reached the city in mid-afternoon.

It was a hill set with massive mallorn-trees and encircled by a green wall. The gate was on the southern side, so they walked westward on the road paved in white stone which ran about the city. Finally, they crossed a white bridge and reached the tall, strong gates, which opened at a word from one of their Galadhrim guides.

Once inside the city they dismounted, and elves came forward to care for their horses. Katie looked around in interest. The city was built of houses on platforms set at many levels in the trees. Fully half the city appeared to be out-of-doors, with lamps hanging from branches, and many stairs and benches of stone set into the natural contour of the land. Katie saw far fewer elves than she had expected to, but heard many voices whose owners she could not place in the trees around her.

"We are to appear before the Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn in the middle of the city," Glawar said reverently, ushering Katie and Húnvel forward.

Their guides led them along many paths and many stairs until they came to the height of the hill. There was a wide lawn with a fountain falling into a basin of silver, and a massive mallorn tree that towered far up into the sky.

By the tree was a broad, white ladder, and Katie had a bit of a scare when she saw the first elves of Elrond's party climbing up it. It rose far up into the trees, and Katie wondered how on earth she was going to climb it with a skirt.

That was soon answered. The _ellith_ of Elrond's party all kilted up their skirts into their belts, and Katie followed suit. When it was her turn, she took a deep breath and started up the ladder. She was halfway up before she realized exactly how high she was, and became aware of the fact that she really wasn't scared of the heights at all.

She and the elves above and below her on the ladder passed many platforms in the trees on either side, and the ladder even passed up through some of them. Katie found she wasn't so much apprehensive of this as excited. She had always fancied tree houses! It reminded her of the old movie of _Swiss Family Robinson_.

Finally they reached their destination—a great house built on a wide platform high up on the bole of the tree. If Katie had wondered how they were all going to fit up in a tree, she wondered no longer. The house was fully as large as Elrond's Great Hall, or larger. The room inside was oval-shaped, and the trunk of the huge silver tree grew right up through the middle of it, like a silver pillar.

Húnvel gave her a hand as she came up through the floor and steadied her as she found her bearing. She unkilted her skirt and took a good look around her.

The walls of the chamber were green and silver, and its roof was gold. There were many elves there, and all had risen to greet their guests, after the Elven custom. Two in particular caught Katie's eye, standing as they were before the bole of the tree in the very center of the chamber. The canopy over their chairs was a living bough. But it was the elves themselves that held Katie's attention. This must be Celeborn and Galadriel.

Both of them were extremely tall—Katie estimated that Galadriel was about six-foot-four—and very beautiful. They were dressed all in white, and Celeborn's hair was silver and Galadriel's deep gold. Celeborn was greeting many of the his guests by name, one-by-one. In a pause, he caught her looking at him and smiled kindly.

"Welcome, Katelyn Elvellon," he said gravely. "My grandsons have told me of you."

Katie blushed a little and managed a curtsey. In her very best Sindarin, she replied, "_Gîl síla erin lû e-govaded vîn_."

Celeborn smiled more widely and inclined his head courteously before turning and speaking to the next arrival.

Húnvel squeezed Katie's arm comfortingly. "Good job," he whispered. She shot him a grateful look.

**TBC**

**

* * *

AN**

_Gimli naug?_: Gimli the dwarf?

_Gîl síla erin lû e-govaded vîn_:A star shines on the hour of our meeting

Weird place to end a chapter, I know, but it was onto four pages already, with no sign of stopping anytime soon, so…

I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update! I've been up to my neck in homework, some of which is fiction writing… I've got it under control now, but it still needs a lot of work, so my chapters may be slower getting out than usual. And this sequel is taking more chapters than I thought it would! Katie simply couldn't go through Lothlórien without pages of description and reaction. Let me know if I'm shorting you guys on any aspect of the narrative!

**IwishChan**: I have that book! It's very helpful, no? Only thing is, they miss some facts I find rather interesting and connect aspects of the book to things I'm sure Tolkien never even thought about, such as Buddhism…

**FallenTruth**: Oh, "the lurgy" is _cooties!_ You could've just said so! lol I think very few girls around here haven't at some point sung, "Circle, circle, dot, dot, now I got my cootie shot!" The Northerner/Southerner thing sounds like Orlando and Sean Bean calling each other "Northern Nasty" and "Southern Softy"! lol I like your impression of bad time jumps. I have definitely read stuff that sounded like that. —_shudders_— Thanks!

**Princess Siara**: I agree; I think my tone changed a little. But then, as you said, they're not doing their normal activities (eg sitting or walking around Rivendell whilst chatting). Thank you for the stuffed llama! —_huggles stuffed llama_— I actually have a little tiny llama doll from Guatemala sitting around at home someplace… Katie has pretty basic elven women's clothing—a one-piece dress with wide, long sleeves and a belt worn around the hips (mentioned in this chapter because of the whole kilting up thing. **I wondered whilst writing this, did Tolkien ever consider how difficult it would be to climb a ladder in a dress? **Especially if somebody below looked up? Especially considering I don't think people in the middle ages wore underwear? Bad idea. Anyway. I like how the movie handled that better—with the pretty circular staircase.) The Glance should be cleared up in time (and I'm still shocked people don't get it… Honestly, I keep worrying that I'm making it too clear what's going on, and people are like, What's going on? Help! It's great. I don't mean that disparagingly; I rather enjoy it! Am I going on in parentheses too much? Sorry, shall try to stop now…) In canon, Lindir is mentioned a grand total of once in Many Meetings (FotR) when Bilbo chants his song. Lindir asks to hear it again, and teases him, saying it's difficult for elves to tell the difference between the poetic work of two mortals, comparing mortals to sheep. Where do I get my ideas? Well, I generally have great ideas at weird times, like while I'm trying to go to sleep, or while I'm in the shower (that happened last night—oops! Parentheses!), or while I'm supposed to be paying attention in class. :) Wow, that was a long reply, wasn't it? Darned parentheses!

**ElvenRyder:** You'll just have to wait and find out! C'mon, hunt out the clues! They're not that hard to find!

**Kalen61589**: Yep, one more sequel is planned! I won't rule out any sequels after that, but I haven't planned any. Thanks! I thought the elves were a little intimidating in the movie, too. I mean, Elrond is really imposing and almost scary, whereas Tolkien described him as "as kind as summer"! Of course, he was also "mighty among elves and men", which implies he didn't look very elvish but was a little bigger, and he and Arwen may actually not have had pointed ears, because Tolkien describes them as looking human… Yeah, lots of stuff to consider.

**Laer4572**: Turns out I may not need Haldir after all! You can take him to Aruba, just take a cell phone so I can call if I need him!

**Contia Mirian**: I don't know; you'll just have to wait and find out! I know, I'm infuriating. You know you love me. :) I'm afraid I don't listen to Tim McGraw, so I don't know what song you're talking about!

**Darkened Dreams**: I hear ya on the singing thing. I sing all the time as I walk to class, but I always stop when I spot somebody headed my direction. Oh man, PSATs! Those things are blechy. I actually liked taking the SATs tho… I know, I'm a nerd. :) It's the PSSAs I _really_ hated… but that's another story.

**Ravens Destiny**: lol Dorwinion. It's the wine that the elves of Mirkwood are so fond of in The Hobbit. Yes, isn't Húnvel cute? —_huggles Húnvel, who looks vaguely disturbed_—

Thanks also to **Tara**, **Fk306** and **Megara**!

Next person to review will be number three hundred, and a new record for me! **Please review!** Love ya all!


	23. Chats with Galadriel

Arwen and Elrond ascended last, and were greeted warmly by their hosts, who hugged and kissed their granddaughter delightedly. Chairs were produced for all their guests, and then Elrond asked Celeborn to tell him all that had passed in Lórien since their last communication. Elrond's household listened closely as Celeborn told of the coming of the Fellowship to the Golden Wood. They exclaimed in dismay at the death of Mithrandir, then in wonder at his resurrection.

"He left our woods for Fangorn in late February," Celeborn concluded. "We cannot tell you more of the Fellowship, though we know they must have succeeded."

Galadriel then took up the tale. "On the eleventh of March, our borders were assaulted by orcs out of Dol Guldor, and we drove them back. They attacked again four days later, and a third time a week after that. Grievous harm was done to our fair woods on the borders, but the assaults were driven back through the valour of our people and the power that dwells here."

"On the twenty-fifth, we felt that great relief from the dark, and our enemies could stand before us no more," Celeborn continued. "On the twenty-eighth we took a host of Lórien over Anduin in many boats. There we took Dol Guldor, and the Lady of the Wood threw down its walls and laid bare its pits. The forest has been cleansed.

"In the north also there has been war and evil, and Thranduil was invaded and beset. But he also fought off his attackers, and we met upon the day of the New Year in the midst of the forest. Mirkwood has been cleansed of that darkness in the south, and renamed _Eryn Lasgalen_. Thranduil has taken all the northern region as far as the mountains that rise in the forest for his realm, and all of the southern wood below the narrows has been named East Lórien. All the wide forest between we gave to the Beornings and the Woodmen. I believe in the Greenwood, for so it is again, our kindred will remain untroubled."

"But you are weary from your long journey," Galadriel concluded kindly. "Come! Enjoy the hospitality of Caras Galadhon."

000

And enjoy it they did. Katie felt she had never spent a more wonderful week in her life.

"It truly is like Arda Unmarred," Erestor commented, referring to the _Athrabeth_. A swell of joy rose up in Katie's heart.

"That means Arda Remade will be even _more_ beautiful," she whispered.

They were walking alone together around the City of the Elves, and having a good long talk.

"Have you decided what your purpose is in Middle-earth on this excursion?" Erestor asked her finally.

"Yes," Katie answered positively. "It was to see these times, and to learn from them. Which means," she added, turning to face him, "that I will be returning to my own time soon."

Erestor nodded gravely. "I had a feeling that was coming." He stood silent a moment, and then added, "And when you return, for I am sure you shall, we will be gone—Lord Elrond, and Lady Galadriel, and Mithrandir, and many of the Elves."

"I know," Katie said quietly and sadly. "I must make my goodbyes now. So…" She stepped a little closer. "Erestor, I want to thank you for everything you have done for me. You have been a wonderful tutor and an even better friend, and without your tutelage, I think I would never have come to the joy I am now surrounded in. _Le hannon o guren, mellon-nín_."

Erestor gave her a hug and kissed the top of her head. "_Sa 'ell nîn. Raid gîn celin a melthin_," he concluded.

000

Katie and Erestor had finished their walk and were just about to rejoin the others when Galadriel suddenly appeared before them and greeted them warmly. They returned her greeting, Erestor saluting her and the Elven fashion and Katie giving her a deep curtsey. When they had exchanged a few pleasantries, Galadriel turned to Katie.

"I would have a word with you, if I may?" Katie agreed, and Erestor took his leave of them. "Come, let us sit over here," Galadriel suggested in her tenor voice, and they took a seat on a white stone bench nearby.

Katie felt she should be intimidated by Galadriel, the Lady of the Wood, but she really wasn't. Galadriel had that skill which Elrond and his children shared, of making the people around them feel welcomed and respected, even while producing honor and respect for themselves in their interlocutors. Katie had heard Elrond called "as kind as summer", and the saying held true for his mother-in-law, as well.

Oh, but she was beautiful. Beautiful and awe-inspiring. Perhaps she wasn't as beautiful as Arwen, but it was a difficult distinction to make. And she was quite a bit taller than her granddaughter! Galadriel would have towered over Katie's tall friend Dana by a good five inches, while Arwen was more the height of an average human woman. But kindness and charity flowed from the Lady of Lórien, and you knew that although she might look down at you, she was not looking down on you.

"I understand you are become quite close to my grandsons," Galadriel said, and Katie nodded. "They described you to me as their _gwathel vuin_ and _gwathel bain_."

Katie smiled and dropped her head, blushing. That they had called her "beloved sister" was complimentary enough, but that they had also called her _pretty_ surprised and pleased her. After all, she was not an elven beauty. She wondered for one moment which twin had called her what.

"I am most pleased to see that all they said of you was true," Galadriel said with a bright smile. "I am sorry that I will not see you again after you have returned to your time, for I shall sail. I am particularly grieved that I will not have the pleasure of meeting your grandmother! From Elladan and Elrohir's description, I think I would love her."

"I think she would love you, too," Katie said truthfully, imagining the pure and Unmarred Lady of the Golden Wood laughing together with the joyous Remade Lady of the Red Hat Society.

Galadriel gave a low chuckle and rose, Katie following suit. "Perhaps we shall speak more on the journey. I wish you joy and success in all that you do," she blessed her, and disappeared into the shade of the _mellyrn_ as swiftly and silently as she had appeared.

000

They left Lothlórien six days later. Galadriel and Celeborn had joined the riding. Katie was sorry to leave the beautiful woods behind, but excited to be moving on to the next part of the journey.

They were to cross back over the Celebrant and then head south over the Limlight, through the Wold. They would pass close to Fangorn heading southeast and into West Emnet. From there they would likely travel to Edoras, then down the road through the Eastfold, across the Merin Stream, into Anórien, and finally to Minas Tirith. It is was estimated they would reach that city well before mid-July. Katie had obtained all of this information from Erestor, who had a map with him.

Katie rode or walked beside Erestor often, sometimes talking and sometimes in silence. She was well-acquainted with quite a few members of Elrond's household, and talked to them all many times as the journey passed.

One fine morning she was chatting with Erestor about the history of Lord Elrond's family, and she remembered the fact that Elrond was sometimes called _Elvellon_, just as she was.

"I think of him as an elf, and his children too," she admitted to Erestor.

"Many do, as he is our elven-lord," her friend agreed. "But he and his children are really neither elf nor human, but half-elven. And that is something else entirely."

"They seem like elves to me," Katie asserted. "They have the same beauty, the same joyfulness and elven light in their eyes… Eternal youth, immortal life, a super-human speed and strength. What difference is there between them and you?"

Erestor laughed at how she had summed up all of Elvendom in a few phrases. "There is their stature, for one thing. They are not built quite as elves, being somewhat broader across the shoulders. And Arwen, although tall by human standards, is not as tall as many elven women. And though their hearing and sight are quite keen, it is not as sharp as that of an elf. They cannot see and hear things at such a distance as we can."

Katie nodded slowly. She had noticed their differing statures, but hadn't realized that their senses weren't quite as sharp as elves'. "So they're human, but not human, and elven, but not elven. A mixture of the two, but something else entirely."

Erestor smiled. "Exactly. Not _less_ than human, nor _less_ than elven, but _more._ They would be called noble among both Elves and Men."

"Much as you are," a low female voice spoke from behind them, and Katie turned in surprise to see Galadriel smiling at her. With two long strides, she caught up to the two of them. "You are human, and yet not human, Elvellon. And yet it makes you not _less_ than human, but more." Galadriel's gaze was penetrating. "Though you are still a normal woman, I think you are higher even than the first Men, before they fell into shadow," she said, dropping her voice. "A woman still, and yet already a Woman Remade, even as Arda will be Remade, as my eldest brother believed when he spoke with Andreth."

Katie had to work hard to keep her jaw from dropping. "Your eldest brother…" she whispered, putting the pieces together. "Finrod."

Of course. Finrod Felagund was the eldest son of Finarfin. Galadriel was Finarfin's youngest child. That meant Finrod and Aegnor were Galadriel's older brothers! The wise-woman Andreth had almost been Galadriel's sister-in-law… And hence Elladan and Elrohir's great aunt. It made her head spin to think of it.

Galadriel chuckled at the look on Katie's face, and moved on to speak with someone else. Once she was engaged in another conversation, Erestor turned to Katie with a look of surprise mixed with amusement on his face. "You have been highly honored by the great Lady of the Wood," he said reverently.

"Did you tell her we had studied the _Athrabeth_?" Katie asked, still in shock.

"No, I think that must have been the twins," Erestor answered, amused. "But I believe she probably sensed your true status without any help. You are indeed something more than human, _mellon-nín._"

"But human still, Erestor," Katie replied with a joyful laugh.

**TBC**

**

* * *

AN:** The little "recent events" lecture comes pretty much directly from Appendix B in _Return of the King_. New Year's Day on the Elves' calendar was April 6th, if you're curious. The little recent events lecture comes pretty much directly from Appendix B in . New Year's Day on the Elves' calendar was April 6th, if you're curious. 

_Eryn Lasgalen—_The Wood of Greenleaves

_Le hannon o guren, mellon-nín_—Thank you from my heart

_Sa 'ell nîn_—It is my joy

_Raid gîn celin a melthin_—May your ways be green and golden (I really like that one!)

Although the movie depicted Elrond and his family as elves, and that's how many of us think of them, they're really not. It's possible they didn't even have pointed ears! Although Aragorn compared Arwen to Lúthien the first time he saw her, he apparently then assumed she was human or more like a human, because when he's surprised at how old she is, even though she looks his age (twenty), "Then Aragorn was abashed, for he saw the elven-light in her eyes and the wisdom of many days". Elrond was "mighty among both Elves and Men", so it's posited that he may have been a bit bigger than Hugo Weaving's version. And even the twins get described as "two tall men, neither young nor old." They don't see the wraith high above them when Legolas does, and are not included as elves at the entrance to the Paths of the Dead: "there was not a heart among them that did not quail, unless it were the heart of Legolas of the Elves, for whom the ghosts of Men have no terror." Tolkien always categorizes them separately from both Elves and Men.

I'm sorry it took me so long to update! I've been drowning in homework for the past week. Wrote 32 pages (twelve point, double-spaced) for one class alone! 18 pages of that was fiction, and the rest nonfiction. Not to mention the stats test and the Arthurian literature midterm... Now I have an ed psych research paper to work on! Joy joy…

**Tara**: Congrats for being the 300th reviewer! What would you like for a prize? Within reason of course—even to the halving of my kingdom!. :) No twins just yet! If you want to know when you'll see them, check the timeline in Appendix B of RotK.

**Alateriel567**: Agreed, the chapter was really short, especially after you take out the descriptions (most of which were pirated straight from Tolkien anyway! Bad Ashley!). Oh, and it's "otherwise". lol I would try and translate "Nerual", but I'm far too tired and overworked from all that homework. :)

**FallenTruth**: The reason it's so accurate to your mental picture is because I stole it from Tolkien! lol Thanks!

**IwishChan**: Yeah, I seem to remember yelling at the book when I reached that typo. I mean, if you're describing one of the two hottest characters in Middle-earth, the least you can do is spell his name right! lol I actually enjoyed the SATs themselves (yes, I know I'm a freak) but the PSSAs are of the devil. They're the Pennsylvania State something somethings. And they freaking _sucked_. Junior year PSSA, you have to write three long and boring essays. And I got a 20th percentile on my persuasive! My English teacher laughed out loud when I told her that, and said it had to be a mistake. Turns out, the mistake was hiring whoever it was who graded my paper! She gave me that score because, and I quote, "she failed to persuade me". That's not even part of the criteria! So they made me retake it because you have to get a certain score to graduate. The second time around they gave me a 99. But yes, enough grouching from me. :) I heard the new SATs are easier. Darn them.

**ElvenRyder**: Nope, no hints!

**EresseElrondiel**: You're 305! Congrats! lol I'm not telling you anything. You'll have to wait and find out. I'd like to see that Elrohir flag!

**Princess Siara**: I think you're right about the leggings, especially since Silvan Elves rode bareback, even the females, and it would be pretty hard to ride bareback sidesaddle! So they probably rode astride, and so would need leggings. Go ahead and call an elf a guy. Oh man, it sounds like Hitchhiker's Guide! "Zaphod… He's just this guy, you know?"

**contia mirian**: Do you really think if (I repeat, _if_) Ilúvatar let Katie and somebody in Middle-earth fall in love, he would then snatch Katie away from him?

**theycallmemary**: Yes, you didn't really see much of the actual wood of Lórien in the movie, except for that one wideshot in the extended edition. Yes, everything is much simpler with pants. I'm glad women here don't wear skirts all the time anymore. It'd be a pain. I guess you could say Húnvel and Katie are traveling buddies, although they're really just part of the group. Rúmil made a comment to his friends, something along the line of, "This human speaks Nandorin!" I think he then asked her how she knew the language. According to the timeline, the Escort of Arwen only spends a week in Lórien, unfortunately. Gotta get to Minas Tirith!

**Thalion**: Yep, 310 exactly! That's just what I did—summarized Tolkien. Very perceptive! lol Here's your update! Many thanks!

**Laer4572**: Thanks! Hope Haldir likes his vacation. Send me a postcard!

**Darkened Dreams**: Well, didn't update soon… —_laughs nervously_— Yep, I get good ideas at very strange times. I worked out some plot points on the sequel during ed psych today! As for dreams, I had an awesome one about Harry Potter last night…

**Megara**: Yep, a bit unelven, but they probably wore leggings under their skirts, and I'm sure they did it gracefully! Did you want an explanation of kilting? It means they pulled the edges of their skirts up and tucked them into their belts to make them shorter.

**Please review!**


	24. Meduseld

The days grew warmer as the escort of Arwen drew closer to the southern lands. Katie said her goodbyes in advance to quite a number of elves. When she moved to say them to Lithorniel and her family, though, Lithorniel only smiled.

"Glawar and Húnvel and I have decided to remain in Middle-earth until the passing of the Children of Elrond," she told Katie. "We will most likely still be here when you come back."

Katie smiled brightly. It touched her that the elves were just as certain as she was that she would return some day. Her stay this time had only been leading up to something: she was sure of it.

She said goodbye to Elrond himself last. She saw him riding by himself one morning, Arwen being in another part of the train at the moment.

Katie urged her horse forward and slipped into the train beside him. "I wanted to say goodbye," she said quietly, "and to thank you for all your amazing kindnesses to me."

"Ah yes, Erestor said he thought you would soon be leaving us, and I concur." He smiled warmly at her. "You are welcome. And thank you for what you have done for me, and my children, and my people, as well. You have been a light for us, _iell-nín_. As you are _gwathel_ to my sons, so you have become like a daughter to me." He placed his hand on the top of her head in a fatherly gesture. "May all the roads laid before your feet be smooth."

A shout went up from the front of the line, and Arwen cantered up to stop beside her father.

"It is Elladan and Elrohir!" she cried joyfully.

Sure enough, in a moment Katie saw them galloping down from the hills, their bright gear shining in the sunlight. Joy flared up so hot in her heart that she couldn't even speak.

The twin Lords of Imladris pulled up next to their father and sister and were off their horses in a flash, hugging them and exclaiming with happiness. Katie dismounted as well, and in an instant found herself enveloped in Elrohir's strong but gentle arms.

"Katie!" he exclaimed joyfully. "I am glad you are still here!"

Katie hugged him back tightly, smiling, but still couldn't speak. In a moment Celeborn and Galadriel were beside them, also embracing their grandsons warmly. When greetings had been exchanged, Elladan said, "We have come to escort you to Edoras! King Éomer welcomes you all to his halls."

They began to move again, and the twins, Elrond, Arwen, Galadriel and Celeborn remounted and headed toward the front of the line. Katie remounted, and looked up to see Elrohir looking around for her.

"Come, Katie! I would hear of your adventures, as well!" he called, and smiling, she urged her horse forward and rode with them.

Elladan and Elrohir recounted all that had happened from the time they met with Aragorn in Rohan, in early March. They told of their journey through the terrifying Paths of the Dead, their wild ride to Erech with the Dead riding behind, capturing the fleet at Pelargir, sailing to Pelennor Fields and the battle there with the banner of Arwen flying in the wind, and in quiet voices they named those who had died in the fighting. Then they recounted the march to the very plains of the Morannon and the battle there before the tower of Barad-dûr crumbled to the ground. Then joyfully they told of the crowning of Aragorn as King Elessar, the Elf-stone.

"We returned with Éomer and Éowyn to Edoras as they escorted the body of King Théoden to his own halls for burial," Elrohir finished. "But tell us of your journey!" He turned to Katie. "I take it you have seen the glory of Lothlórien at last!"

Katie nodded wide-eyed and finally found her voice. "It was… It was…" and then she simply couldn't find a word to describe the Golden Wood. _Beautiful_ simply didn't cut it.

The others laughed gently. "It certainly was," Arwen agreed, her eyes twinkling.

Katie laughed along with the others, and suddenly felt a strange unity with them. It really was as if they were her family. If only her grandmother had been there, it would've been perfect. She smiled privately and relaxed in the double sunlight of the sky and her friends' love as they rode on toward Edoras.

000

The land of Rohan was green and beautiful in late spring verdure. The hall of the King stood high upon the crown of a hill before a mountain, with the town of Edoras down below. When they reached the gates, the men who guarded them in bright mail were already on their feet, for they had been watching for them and had seen the train coming from afar. Courteously they hailed them in the Common Speech and opened wide the gates of Edoras for them to pass through. The twins greeted the guards with smiles, and the escort of Arwen entered the capital and set their horses' feet upon the broad path the wound upward beside a channel of water, to the very crown of the hill. The people of the town, yellow-haired and noble, stood on either side of the path, waving and calling joyfully to them. Mothers held their children up to see the arrival of the Elves. At the top of the hill, the riding dismounted and climbed the stairs up to the great hall of Meduseld.

The Doorwardens with the sun glinting off their green shields and long corslets and gleaming off their golden braids, lifted the heavy bars of the doors and swung them quickly open for their illustrious guests to enter.

The mighty hall was lit by shafts of sunlight that fell through the louver in the roof. The floor beneath their feet was a magnificent work of art, and the pillars richly carved. The company passed the long hearth in the middle of the hall and reached a dais at the end with three steps, upon which was a great gilded chair. The yellow-haired man in that illustrious seat rose to greet them, standing quite tall.

"Welcome to Meduseld!" King Éomer declared joyfully, saluting them. "Honored we are to see our Elder Kindred tread our halls!"

"And honored we are to be greeted so warmly by the noble descendants of Eorl the Young!" Elrond answered, returning the gesture. Then Éomer came down to the middle step of the dais, and there Elrond met him, and they clasped one another's arms in a sign of brotherhood. The entire hall filled and echoed with greetings and laughter.

000

Katie didn't see very much of the twins the rest of that day, as preparations were made to house the riding. She assumed they were with their sister and father. This was the last time all four of them would be together as a family, since Arwen was getting married and going to live in Minas Tirith, and Elrond would be sailing soon.

But she found them in the streets of Edoras the next day, chatting with some Rohirrim whom they apparently knew from battle.

"Katie!" Elladan exclaimed when he saw her coming, and Elrohir turned and smiled at her as she drew up even with them. When the Rohirrim saw they wanted to talk, they graciously excused themselves.

"I realized yesterday, I never got news of Legolas from you!" Katie said as they began to stroll through the town. "You said he was well and in Minas Tirith, and that was all."

"There is not much more to tell than that," Elrohir answered. "Except…" He hesitated.

"He has heard the call of the Sea," Elladan said in a reverent voice. "I believe he will sail someday. And perhaps he never means to return to his woods, either."

"Never return to Mirkwood?—Excuse me, Lasgalen?" Katie exclaimed in shock. "But it's his _home_!"

Elrohir turned a sad smile on her. "Many people have left their homes for the opportunity to travel to a new and deeper Home," he said.

Katie chewed over this in her mind and agreed with him. "But it'll be hard for him to leave his father, and his siblings."

"And Gimli," Elladan added.

Katie looked at him through narrowed eyes as a smile danced about his face. "Gimli?"

"Yes, that is the other thing we must tell you about Legolas," Elrohir said, suppressing a laugh. "He and Gimli appear to have become the very best of friends! They walk all through the city together, they ride together… And if someone so much as looks at one of them askance, the other leaps instantly to his defense!"

Katie looked at him blankly. "You're kidding."

"No, I am not! You will see it for yourself soon enough," he answered.

000

The escort of Arwen remained in Edoras the remainder of that day, and left at dawn on the 16th of June. It was guessed that they would come to Gondor at the day before Mid-year—that is, what Katie would've called the last day of June. So Katie settled in for another two weeks of traveling.

Not that the traveling was at all boring for her. On the contrary, there was a certain electric excitement in the air, for the Elves were all looking forward to observing the wedding of Arwen and Aragorn. And somehow, Katie's expectations of returning home became tied up in this excitement, until she was certain her time to depart would coincide with the celebrations.

She rode and walked as usual with quite a number of different people on this last stretch of the journey, often finding herself with Lithorniel's family, Erestor, or the twins.

One morning she was walking beside Elladan, with Elrohir nearby, and becoming preoccupied, descended into silence.

"What are you thinking about?" Elladan finally asked her.

"I was thinking about what Elrohir said in Edoras," she said, glancing up. "About Legolas leaving his family and his home to go to Valinor." Elrohir glanced over and listened in silently.

When Katie didn't say anything more, Elladan prompted, "What about it?"

"I'm wondering if he'll be happy with his choice," she admitted, "or if anyone could be completely happy with either choice. It's like the one poem Arwen got me to recite her one day—maybe when you have two equal paths to choose from, you'll never be happy with either choice. You simply have to choose."

She dropped her voice as she spoke, so that only Elladan and Elrohir could hear her. "I think I'm going to have a difficult choice someday," she said so quietly she almost whispered. "Or maybe not. Sometimes I think I will have to decide, and sometimes I think Ilúvatar will decide for me. And sometimes I think His choice and mine are the same!" She looked up at them again, her sudden grin shining through. "Does that make any sense at all?"

Elladan smiled kindly. "Yes," he said, "I think it does."

Elrohir said nothing at all, but looked thoughtful.

**TBC**

**

* * *

AN: **Originally I was going to have Katie meet Éowyn in Edoras, but then I checked the timeline, and now I'm entirely confused. The timeline in Appendix B of Return of the King says, "May 8: Éomer and Éowyn depart from Rohan with the sons of Elrond." But they were in Minas Tirith! I think maybe it's supposed to read " Rohan". At that point in the story, Éowyn tells Faramir she has to leave him for a little while and go to Rohan until after the funeral of Théoden. Then, "June 14: The sons of Elrond meet the escort and bring Arwen to Edoras. June 16: They set out for Gondor." Now, I interpreted this to mean that the twins were hanging out in Edoras, then rode out to meet the group and take them to Edoras, where they stayed for two days, then left again for Gondor. I've read another interpretation, also, but I think mine's logical. Then after the wedding, "July 18: Éomer returns to Minas Tirith. July 19: The funeral escort of King Théoden sets out." Now apparently Éowyn did not go with Éomer for the funeral escort, because they describe it in the book, and say where all the characters are in the procession, and she's not mentioned. But she is in Rohan, where she meets up again with Faramir and they "get engaged", if you will. Now here's where it's really confusing. If Éomer and Éowyn were in Rohan when the escort went there, Éomer would've met Arwen and Galadriel. But the way it's described in the book, he sees the two of them for the first time when he returns to Minas Tirith before the funeral procession of Théoden goes back to Edoras. How does this jive? Maybe he was out on official business somewhere in Rohan when the escort of Arwen went to Edoras, but you'd think the King of Rohan would want to meet such important people there and greet him in his realm! But maybe Éowyn played hostess. I don't know; I'm terribly confused. What with the from/for Rohan thing… 

So anyway, I was originally going to have Katie and Éowyn meet and discuss some things, but then I thought Éowyn wasn't in Rohan at the time and cut her out, and then when I realized that it was probably _Éomer_ who wasn't in Edoras at the time, I threw my hands up and left it alone. Besides, I've gotta make cuts someplace, or we will _never _get to the end of this story! And the conversation between her and Katie wouldn't advance the plot and theme (yes, there _is_ a theme, believe it or not) at all, besides introducing yet _another_ character for me to keep up with. It was just too much work.

And then there was all the work of trying to figure out what the heck "1 Lithe" was supposed to mean! And if I got it wrong, I'm sorry. I was very confused.

Do let me know if anybody has any insight on these problems!

One more chapter, guys! The end is in sight!

**Princess Siara**: And Mary-Sues are to be avoided at all costs! Thank you! As for the original work… Well I'd love to revamp my old Island series one of these days, but it's gonna be a _lot_ of work. I think I should finish up this series and the Hannah stuff at _least_ before I start working on more original fic. Nope, you don't meet Haldir. Sorry. Too many characters to juggle as it is! If there are to be any Rangers at all, they'll be in Minas Tirith. Originally I was going to have some big thing with a couple of Rohirrim at Edoras—like one of them makes a rude comment about Katie and the twins totally stand up for her… But like I said, this is turning into the endless story, and I've gotta draw the line somewhere! It'll probably end up in the "deleted scenes" after I'm done with the series. :)

**Laer4572**: You haven't read 'em yet? Holy crap, get on it now! Lol

**Almenal**: Yep, **there's one more sequel scheduled after this.** Hee hee. Scheduled. Sounds like somebody's dictating to me, doesn't it? …Well I suppose somebody is, actually.

**Kalen61587**: This was another longish wait, I'm afraid. Thank you! I really need to get Katie through all these places and register her impressions of them, but the story has to be tied up! Otherwise the chapters would probably be longer and more in-depth.

**Megara**: lol I like it too!

**ElvenRyder**: Just wait! I intend to make it pretty darned clear very, _very_ soon!

**Erasuithiel**: Oh, are you putting on _Julius Caesar_? And yes, the coconut bombs are awesome. I've gotta dig that movie out and watch it again.

**IwishChan**: Congrats! I'm not sure what I'd think of ancient _history_, but ancient culture rocks my socks!

**Alaterial567**: lol I didn't notice it was Lauren backwards! Well, just because I was curious, I looked it up. In Sindarin, Nauruial would be "twilight flame", Naruial would be a poetic way of saying "red twilight", Nauriel would be a feminine name version of "flame" or mean "daughter of flame", Naruêl would be a poetic way of saying "red star", and Naurêl would be a poetic way of saying "star flame". So there ya go. :) I know, I totally need a hobby.

**Ravens Destiny**: —_grins but says nothing_—

**Darkened Dreams**: Well, it involved Harry and Ginny and Hermione and Ron being imprisoned by Voldemort in, of all things, cribs. And Harry hallucinating some pretty freaky stuff. And Voldemort getting mad and torturing him for screaming at it. Yeah, it was pretty darned bizarre. I'm updating! I'm updating! Spare my beautiful Legolas! lol

**Tara**: When you conquer the world, I want Pennsylvania. As for Elvish insults, try the Sindarin Phrasebook—the link is on my profile page.

**qwertyqwert the hiccup gal**: Nice costume idea! I just wore pointy ears with my normal clothes all day. Got some pretty funny reactions! Even wore them to dance class in the evening. Everybody knows everything is more fun with pointy ears. Oh, BTW: for some reason, you can't put web addresses in reviews; they won't show up. You can't put them in chapters, either. Some weird ff dot net thing. So you'll have to send me the link in email. If it's the Llama Song, I already know and love it. :) —_sings_— Here's a llama, there's a llama, and another little llama, fuzzy llama, funny llama, llama, llama, duck!

**Reiko5**: Do tell me if that email went through!

Thanks also to **contia mirian**, **Amy** and **Fk306**! I hold all my reviewers like a jewel in my heart!. lol

**Please review!** —_blows kisses_—


	25. The Wedding of the Century

The escort of Arwen did indeed reach their destination on 1 Lithe. The sun was low in the sky as they arrived at the watchtower of Amon Dîn. There they paused and reorganized themselves. Apparently their entrance into Minas Tirith was going to be accompanied by the proper pomp and circumstance, and Katie joined gleefully into the plans.

The twins were to ride first, Elladan carrying a silver banner which had been brought all the way from Rivendell. Then were Glorfindel and Erestor, and all the household of Rivendell came behind them. Katie walked in this group. Next came Galadriel and Celeborn, riding on their white horses, and with them the Galadhrim that had accompanied them from Lothlórien. All of them came cloaked in their customary grey. Last of all rode Elrond and beside him Arwen, upon her grey palfrey.

Messengers from Amon Dîn rode to the city with the message that they were approaching, and the riding began to move again, heading for Minas Tirith.

There were white stars shining forth in the blue of the eastern sky when Katie caught her first glimpse of the White City. Seven walls of white stone with the Tower of Ecthelion at the top, the City of the King shone like a pearl as the last golden lights of sunset fell upon its face. Flying from the Tower was the black standard Arwen had spent so long toiling over, its white gems flashing, visible even at this distance. White banners flew from all the battlements, and as they drew near, the clear tone of a silver trumpet could be heard. Katie caught her breath in wonder at the beauty of it all, at the pageantry and the simple providential elegance she was herself participating in. It was as if God and all of heaven were looking down on them and setting up this perfect moment, just for the pure joy of it.

The people of the city crowded around them as they entered through the great iron gates. The city had been made ready for their arrival. There were hushed and reverent voices on the evening breeze all around them, and Katie saw many wondering, joyful, and expectant faces.

But now the crowd parted and made way for the King. Katie almost didn't recognize him for a moment, and then she saw with a strange sort of pride that it was indeed Estel, and though he wore a crown, the smiling eyes were the very same she had known when he was but twenty years old. She smiled and tears sprang into her eyes. She blinked them away hurriedly, not wanting to miss seeing a single thing.

"Welcome to Minas Tirith," he said courteously, and though his voice was steady, there was a joy in his face that could not be denied. "The White City greets you all with joy!"

Elrond greeted him warmly, and all dismounted. Then it was seen that Elrond carried a silver rod—the Sceptre of Annúminas, the sign of the Kings of Arnor.

"This the Sceptre of Annúminas I present you, Aragorn son of Arathorn, the true King of the North. May you rule well and long." He handed it to Aragorn, who took it reverently, and both bowed to one another. "And now," Elrond said with a smile, "I place in your hand another treasure of great worth, and one you have waited to receive for almost as long." He drew Arwen forward, smiling and beautiful, and placed her hand in the hand of the King.

000

They all climbed up to the top of the city in the starlight, the elves glowing faintly. The Tower of Ecthelion was a large place, and had plenty of room for the escort to stay.

When Katie reached the top level, with people spread out and mingling all around her, she suddenly spotted another familiar face in the crowd, which she had so far missed.

"Legolas!"

He barely had time to react as she darted over and gave him a hug, but he laughed and hugged her back. Drawing back to arm's length away, he examined her, a smile lurking in his eyes.

"Have you grown?"

Katie laughed and gave him a little shove. "No I haven't _grown_, harebrain!" she said in amused indignation. "I'm too old to grow."

"That was what Merry and Pippin thought," said a deep voice beside them, and Katie looked down to see Gimli right beside Legolas, just like the twins had said.

"Merry and Pippin?"

"They drank Ent-draughts," Legolas explained. When Katie looked confused, he laughed and said, "Never mind. Suffice it to say, they are rather taller than they used to be. But how have you been?"

"Wonderful," Katie answered honestly. "What about you?"

"I am happy and whole," Legolas answered with a smile. "But come, they are all going into the palace. Come, friend Gimli!" he added to the Dwarf beside him. "There will be reveling tonight!"

As soon as Gimli was out of earshot, Katie turned to Legolas and said quietly, "I never expected to see the two of _you_ chumming around!"

Legolas grinned. "I told you before, I only persecute _you_!"

Katie laughed and Legolas tilted his head, watching her through curious eyes.

"What?"

He shook his head, unable to put his thoughts into words for a moment. "You are… older," he said. "Physically, not so much older than when I left you in Rivendell," he added immediately. "But… older. You have learned something more, I deem—seen more of the workings of Ilúvatar."

Katie smiled quietly. "Yes," she said steadily, "I have. I have learned some very important things while I was in Rivendell."

"Are you planning on standing there for the rest of the night?" Gimli asked from nearby, having returned to see what was keeping them.

"Patience, my good Dwarf!" Legolas answered with a laugh. "But let us go in and join the festivities!"

000

Aragorn and Arwen were wed upon Mid-year's Day. The wedding was held much in the Elven fashion, with a fantastic feast. The entire city celebrated it with them and the sounds of festivity could be heard throughout the seven levels of the White City.

At the end of the meal (and a very long meal it was), Aragorn and Arwen stood forth before the white sapling in the center of the city. Elrond and Galadriel went and stood with them, standing in the places of the father of the bridegroom and the mother of the bride. Aragorn wore with pride the green stone Galadriel had given him as a bridal gift, the very stone for which he had been given the name Elessar, and he appeared tall and young again.

There before the friends that had gathered around them, Elrond and Galadriel joined the hands of Aragorn and Arwen and blessed them, speaking in the high tongue of Quenya, so that Katie couldn't understand what they said. She realized this was a great moment for her, for she had heard it said that no mortal had heard the solemn form of these sacred blessings. Spontaneously she scanned the crowd, and she found the twins. They stood close by their father, both of them smiling with shining eyes.

Elrond and Galadriel ceased speaking, and Aragorn and Arwen removed the silver rings that each wore on their forefinger and gave them back. Then they gave one another gold rings to take their place. And finally, they kissed.

A great cheer went up. Katie glanced over at the twins again and saw Elladan, smiling, wipe away a tear. She laughed, and as she did so, Elrohir's eyes found her in the crowd.

Their gaze met and held, and he smiled at her warmly—very warmly. Katie blushed and dropped her eyes for a moment, but raised them again almost instantly, unable to look away from him for long.

His black hair moved in the summer breeze and shone in the sunlight, and his grey eyes were so kind and so beautiful…

And she loved him so much.

She had known it ever since she had read the _Athrabeth_, ever since she had read of the woman Andreth's love for the _ellon_ Aegnor.

Their eyes still held, and Katie sought an answer in his. It was not hard to find. He loved her too, and not just as a sister.

But it was time to go. Katie knew it, and Elrohir did as well. She could not hear his soft goodbye from such a distance, but she knew what he had said: "Farewell, _Estel-oneth_."

An irrepressible smile on her face, she turned and slipped through the crowd, moving away from the scene over to a far corner of the courtyard, where she would not be seen. She knew Elrohir would let the others know where she had gone. She turned back just once more to catch a final glimpse of the some of the people she would never see again in Middle-earth—Elrond and Galadriel and Erestor. But she remembered and believed something her grandmother had once said: "Now that you are Remade, you never have to say _Goodbye_."

Katie turned away resolutely and slipped out of sight of the festivities. The sun shone warm on her face, there was a sound like bells…

…And the bitter January wind was blowing in her face. She realized with a smile that she was still wearing an Elven dress, and her hair was much longer than it had been more than a year ago, when she had last been standing here. And of course, she wasn't wearing her backpack.

_Oh, shoot!_ she thought. _I've left my psychology textbook in Middle-earth!_ Then she found herself giggling at the absurdity of it. What was a seventy dollar textbook compared to the adventure she had found—and the love? Ilúvatar had indeed sent her to Middle-earth for a purpose, perhaps for more purposes than she could see at the moment.

Shrugging, Katie moved her foot forward and kicked something. She looked down. It was her backpack! She unzipped it, and inside was… her psych book.

She began to laugh delightedly. Hoisting her backpack onto her shoulders, she looked up into the sky. "Thank you!" she shouted into the wind. Still chuckling, she walked toward her dorm, and the mug of hot chocolate awaiting her there.

**The End**

**(Almost)**

**

* * *

AN: One more sequel to go!**

Random trivia fact: The silver betrothal ring that Aragorn gave Arwen was the famous ring of Barahir. Aragorn wears it in the movie, but Arwen would actually have been wearing it at the time.

The line about never having to say goodbye is something C. S. Lewis says in _A Severe Mercy_ by Sheldon Vanauken.

**Fk306:** Well, she's seen him again, but unfortunately, there wasn't much to say, as I wanted to get her out of there ASAP! This thing dragged on long enough already!

**Laer4572:** "A ditz who is giggling and wiggling her way around Middle-earth". I like that. I must remember it. Lol And as for your final comment: Well… —_smiles amusedly, but remains infuriatingly silent—_

**Madd Hatter**: No, just the end of this sequel. One more of those to go!

**The Reviewing Llama** (who has nothing to be ashamed about): The books don't exist for her, or at least, the movies don't and she's never heard of the books. I don't intend for her ever to find out about them, but I may put a "deleted scene" in with her finding them. Perhaps. :)

**Princess Siara**: Now you know that your GLANCE theory was indeed correct! Good job! Lossefalme sailed, and Sadron went with her.

**ElvenRyder**: Well, she's in _love_ with Elrohir, but whether or not she _ends up_ with him… You'll just have to wait and see!

**Alaterial567**: Agreed. And he's already made other mistakes, like using the names Glorfindel and Legolas for two different elves, even though elves don't reuse names. What's this about giving up acting?

**Hiro No Tsuki**: Do you smell it now? lol

**Megara**: She was staying to insure some things happened, the latest of which is that she and Elrohir both know they love each other. Others are mentioned earlier in the story, and it's 11 PM and I'm tired, so I can't enumerate them for you at the moment. :) Mm, partially right on the theme. It's a rather complex theme, and I'm not even sure I could express it myself at the moment. Who says she's not returning to Middle-earth? —_smiles mysteriously_—

**Thalion**: Yes, I wanted to get it right. Thank Tolkien for putting a timeline in the appendices! The appendices are our friend. Have you figured it out yet?

Thanks also to **IwishChan** and **Almenel**. Without my lovely reviewers, I would never have had the gumption to keep going like this. **Thank you all!** Hugs all around!

**See you in the next sequel** (I don't know yet what it'll be titled)! **Please review**! Replies will be at the end of the first chapter of Part VI!


End file.
